


One Ace In the Hole

by Lizi_Kuri_Croft



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Original Character(s), Post-Reichenbach, Pre-Reichenbach, 日本語
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 6,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizi_Kuri_Croft/pseuds/Lizi_Kuri_Croft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft saw Lestrade who had hugged and kissed a certain gorgeous man.<br/>Written in Japanese.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mycroft-1

　マイクロフト・ホームズはCCTVカメラの映像を食い入るように見つめていた。グレゴリー・レストレードは国防省ビルの前の歩道に立っていた。  
  
　あんなレストレードを、彼は知らない。  
  
　画像はモノトーンに近く、荒い。しかし、きっちりと絞められた細身のネクタイとシャツの袖を止めるカフスボタンは明らかだ。普段は猫背気味の背中は身に合ったスーツをまとってまっすぐに伸び、肩幅はいつもより広く見える。口元は引き結んでいるものの口角は微かに上がってリラックスした表情だ。  
  
　レストレードの注意は自分の前に立つ男に寄せられている。  
　このカメラの角度では、レストレードの相手は後姿しか見えない。背はレストレードより少し低い。全体に細身だが華奢な感じはない。襟足にかかる豊かな髪は軽く波打っている。その身を包むスーツは、カメラを通していても、上品で非常に良い生地と仕立てと分かる。  
  
　男が右手を伸ばし、レストレードの左腕を軽く叩いて何か言った。レストレードは一瞬目を見張ったが、すぐに笑みを深めた。  
  
　頬が緩む。  
　首を傾げる。  
　目元に笑い皺ができる。  
　唇の間から白い歯が覗く。  
　大きな瞳が柔らかく男を見下ろす。  
　舌の先がちらりと覗き下唇を舐める。  
  
　あんなレストレードの表情を、彼は見たことがない。  
  
　レストレードは一歩前に出ると、男の背に両腕を回し、男を軽く抱擁した。そのまま目を伏せ、男の耳元で何かささやく。男も両腕をレストレードの腰に回し、さらに身体を密着させる。  
　男の右腕がレストレードの背を撫で上げ、首の後ろを押さえる。男は少し上向き、レストレードに顔を寄せる。  
　口づける。  
  
　膝の上でマイクロフトの握りこぶしが白くなった。喉の奥に何かが詰まる。  
  
　二人の身体が離れる。男がカメラの方を向く。  
　40代半ば。整った容貌。淡い色の豊かな髪が柔らかに額にかかっている。手入れのよい眉の下に深みのある青い目。高い鼻。少し厚い唇。ほっそりとした顎。厚い胸板。すっきりした腰。  
　マイクロフトはその男の顔を知っていた。知っていて当然だ。彼はイングランド貴族の一員、いずれは爵位を継ぐ男だ。  
　白塗りのロールスロイスが二人の前に止まる。制服姿の運転手が降り、後部座席のドアを開く。男とレストレードが乗り込む。運転手が戻り、ロールスロイスが動き出す。  
  
　白い車体がカメラの視角から完全に消えるまで、マイクロフトは身じろぎもできなかった。  
  
　1時間後。マイクロフトは、ロールスロイスに乗ったレストレードとその男が空港でプライベートジェットに乗り替え、スペインのマラガに向かっているとの報告を受けた。  



	2. Greg-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the 'Baskerville'. John and Greg have a pint.

「つまりは、俺のファーストネームは無駄な情報ってことか。」  
　エールのグラスを片手に、レストレードはため息をついた。  
「いらん情報は記憶から削除するんだろう、あいつは。」  
  
　どう理屈をつけても慰めようがないので、向かいに座るジョンは黙ってグラスに口をつけた。  
　明日はロンドンに帰る。話題の中心であるシャーロックは早々に部屋に籠っていた。ジョンは、地元警察と話をつけて戻ってきたレストレードと二人、宿の食堂でエールを飲んでいた。  
  
「さんざん人の身分証を使っておいて。俺のファーストネームはそのカードに書いてあるだろうが。」  
「知ってたの？グレッグ。」  
「俺の身分証をあいつが掏り盗って無断使用していることか？証拠はないがな。というか、ジョン、お前、あいつが俺の身分証を持ってること知ってたんだな。」  
　ジョンは口を押えたが、当然、遅かった。ここは素直に白状しておく方が得策だろう。  
「警察だと言ってタクシーを止めたことがある。後は……。」  
　レストレードは手を振ってジョンを制止した。  
「いい。聞かない。俺は何も知らない。身分証は失くして出てこなかった。始末書を書いて再発行済みだ。」  
  
　知らなかったこと、気がつかなかったことにした事実は数々ある。  
　シャーロックと知り合ってからその事実は増える一方で、特に、目の前に座っている元軍医が多分犯したであろうことは、本来レストレードが見逃せることではない。  
　シャーロックと知り合って一日も立たずに、彼のために人を殺せる人間がいるとは、その時は半信半疑であった。今ではあのタクシー運転手を射殺したのはジョンであると、レストレードは確信している。犬を射殺した腕前を目の当たりにして、確信はより深くなった。  
　しかし、それは気が付かなかったことにしてある。  
  
　あの高機能社会不適合者は、この元軍医とセットにしておくのが、彼の為にも世の中のためにもなる。  
　そう結論づけて素知らぬ顔をしていることは、明らかに警官として失格である。発覚すれば処分も非難も免れ得ない。  
  
「俺は真っ当な警官じゃないからな。」  
　レストレードがぽつりと漏らした唐突な呟きに、ジョンは首を傾げた。レストレードはジョンから目をそらせてグラスに向かって話しかけていた。  
  
「グレッグが真っ当な警官じゃなければ、ヤードのどこに真っ当な警官がいるんだ？」  
「ドノバンとか、アンダーソンとかさ。」  
「シャーロックとそりが合わない警官ってこと？」  
「民間人を犯罪捜査に介入させるべきではないと考えるのが真っ当な警官さ。俺は、目的を達成するためには少々のことには目を瞑ってしまう。それが法を破ることであってもな。真っ当な警官はそんなことはしない。」  
「でも、だからシャーロックと付き合える。事件は早く解決する。ロンドンの治安は守られる。だろう、グレッグ。」  
  
　レストレードはグラスを口に運び、視線をジョンに戻した。ジョンはレストレードを真正面から見つめていた。泡の消えかかったエールは、少し気の抜けた味がした。  
  
　ジョンは良い男だとレストレードは思う。だがアフガニスタンでの経験は、ジョンに一線を越えさせた。  
　戦場においては正当なことも、非戦場においては正当ではなくなる。非戦場に戻ってきたとき、戦場で自分が行ったことに心を囚われ病んでいく者は多い。しかし、その方が社会は受け入れられる。非戦場においても戦場と同じ感覚を持ち続ける者は、社会からは危険分子とみなされる。  
　たとえジョンにとっては、このロンドンも戦場であるとしても。  
  
　レストレードは肩をすくめて、敢えて軽い口調で言った。  
「俺のやり方は、どこかでしっぺ返しがくる。でもまぁ、なるようになるさ。ありがとう、ジョン。」  
　ジョンは軽く首を振った。  
「らしくないよ、グレッグ。なんだか投げやりに聞こえる。」  
「休暇中にいろいろと考えたんだ。離婚ももうすぐ成立するしな。」  
　ジョンは、日焼けしたレストレードの指に残る白い指輪の跡に目をやった。  
「それは。その……気の毒だった。シャーロックが余計なことを…………。」  
  
　221Bでのクリスマスパーティーでシャーロックが推理し声高に披露した様々な「余計な」ことの中で、もっとも顕著な影響を残したのがレストレードの妻の浮気に関することだった。  
　シャーロックの所業を我が事のように恥じ入るジョンを、レストレードは微笑ましく思った。  
「いいんだ。あいつの浮気はあれが初めてじゃなかったし。あいつと気持ちがすれ違い始めたのはずっと前からだ。家庭を省みなかった俺が悪いんだがな。修復が不可能であれば、形だけの夫婦を続けることは、お互いにいいことじゃない。離婚に踏み出すきっかけになったと考えれば、シャーロックには感謝しないといけないかもしれん。」  
　シャーロックはただ単純に、推理したことを口に出しただけだろうけれど。  
　  
「ずいぶん早く手続きが済むんだね。」  
「友人がいい弁護士を紹介してくれたのさ。休暇もその友人におんぶに抱っこ。泳いで寝っころがって。頭を空っぽにして。」  
「マラガだったっけ。いいところらしいね。」  
　レストレードは、モバイルフォンを取り出して、写真フォルダをスクロールしてジョンに写真を見せた。  
「一度行くといいぜ。暖かいし、飯は美味いし、いい女も多いし。」  
　最後のところに笑って見せながら、ジョンはスクリーンの写真をスクロールして眺めた。海や街並みといった風景写真の合間に、レストレードのショットが混ざっている。  
　―ジーンズに麻のシャツを羽織った姿で岩場に座って笑っているレストレード。  
　―カクテルグラスを持ち上げてウィンクをしているレストレード。  
　―浜辺でデッキチェアに横になっている海水パンツ姿のレストレード。  
　そして。  
　―金髪の男性と肩を組んで笑っているレストレード。  
  
「これがその友人？ハンサムな人だね。」  
　レストレードは照れたように頭に手をやり、にやりと笑った。  
「俺の元上官で、かつ、元ボーイフレンドさ。」  
　ジョンは盛大にエールを噴き出した。  
　レストレードは無邪気そうな笑みを浮かべた。  
「俺はバイだよ。安心しな、ジョンは俺のタイプじゃない。」  
  
　俺のタイプは、そう、あの男だ。


	3. Mycroft-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft found that the gorgeous man was Lestrade's former Lover.

　レストレードが離婚手続きを開始したことは報告書で知っていた。  
　彼が新しいフラットをヤードの近くに借りたことも報告書にあった。  
　彼が１週間の休暇を、マラガの別荘で過ごしたことも報告で知った。  
　休暇から戻った直後にダートムア行きを自分に要請されたレストレードが、シャーロックの「お守り」を終えてロンドンへの帰途に着いたことも、先ほど報告を受けた。  
  
　報告。報告。報告。  
　  
　６年前、レストレードがシャーロックと接触したとき、マイクロフトはレストレードに関して詳細な調査を行っていた。恐らくはレストレード自身も知らない事実もマイクロフトは把握していた。それ以降もレストレードに関する調査は継続して行われ、何らかの変化があったときにはマイクロフトの元に報告書が届いた。  
　だが、あの貴族階級の男と関係があることは、これまで報告書のどこにも記載されていなかった。  
  
　関係。  
　公衆の面前で抱き合い口づけを交わす関係。  
　スペインの別荘で休暇を共に過ごす関係。  
  
　レストレードがバイセクシャルであろうことは報告書で示唆されていた。だがそれを確かめることはしなかった。　  
　シャーロックが事件でヤードに協力している時は、マイクロフトはレストレードから直接情報を求める。マイクロフトにとって、レストレードとはシャーロックがドラッグから抜け出す助けとなった男であり、シャーロックに事件を与えて彼を慰撫し、彼の情報をマイクロフトに伝える男である。  
　６年前から、二人の立ち位置は変わっていない。シャーロックに関わらない限り、彼の性的嗜好や恋愛遍歴は必要な情報ではない、はずだ。  
  
　オフィスのドアが開き、彼の秘書がブラックベリーと書類を手に入ってきた。彼女の今の名前はアンブローシアだ。アンブローシアはデスクの前で立ち止まり、マイクロフトに書類を差し出して言った。  
「彼は、レストレード警部がポーツマス海軍基地に勤務していた期間と2年間重複して同基地に勤務していました。直接の上官ではなかったため、これまで警部との関係を把握しておりませんでしたが、接触が開始されたとすればその時期と思われます。」  
　マイクロフトは低く唸った。  
　レストレードは、ヤードに奉職する前の5年間、イギリス海軍に従軍している。そしてイギリス軍には何人もの王族や貴族が志願している。女王陛下の海軍。ロイヤル・ネイビー。女王陛下万歳。  
  
　書類をめくる。大学卒業後に海軍に志願。海軍兵学校での60週間のトレーニングの後、士官としてポーツマスに配属。2年後転属。7年間の従軍の後、退役。結婚し一男一女を儲けたが、妻は2年前に病死しており、現在、公的な配偶者は男も女もいない。この10年、生活の拠点はニューヨークに置き、イギリスには年に数回しか戻っていない。事業に成功して富を得、いずれは爵位を継ぐ。  
　かの男の海軍時代の写真があった。士官服を着こなした、若々しい美貌の青年。  
  
　海軍時代のレストレードの写真をマイクロフトは見ている。覚えている。短くカットされた黒髪と水兵服に包まれた筋肉質だが細い、まだ10代の身体。それとは不釣り合いなほど長い睫毛と潤いを湛えた大きな瞳。  
　この青年と並べばさぞや似合うだろう。  
  
　今の二人も似合っていた。  
　銀髪は増えても、レストレードの大きな濃茶色の瞳は変わらず、深い水底のように儚い光を湛えている。初めて彼に会った6年前から、その瞳はマイクロフトの心の中に奇妙なさざ波を立てる。マイクロフトはそれを無視し続けてきた。  
　  
　一週間前に見たレストレードの姿がフラッシュバックする。柔らかな安心しきった微笑。背に回された手。  
　身分は違う。違いすぎる。この国には未だに厳然と階級意識が存在する。だが二人の抱擁をこの眼で見てしまった。そしてこのタイミング。片方は妻と死別し、片方は相手の浮気が原因で別居を開始したところ。  
  
　頭を軽く振る。男の書類をデスクに置き、椅子に沈み込む。  
　今はそんなことを考えている時ではない。レストレードが誰と付き合おうと、自分には何の関係もない。今、最優先で考えなければならないことは、捕えたあの男から情報を引き出すことだ。  
  
　アンブローシアが小さくため息をついた。  
  



	4. Greg-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg and Anthea.

　ロンドンは曇りがちで、空気も良くない。  
　マラガの暖かさとダートムアの森の新鮮な空気を懐かしみつつ、レストレードはヤードを出た。HOUND事件でのシャーロックの所業について、彼の兄に報告する仕事が残っている。  
  
　ヤードの前に止まる黒塗りの高級車に乗り込み、訝しんだ。マイクロフト・ホームズの居るべき場所には、彼の秘書が座っていた。  
「やあ、アンシア。ミスター・ホームズはディオゲネス・クラブか。」  
　マイクロフトの秘書は、ちらりとレストレードを見た。彼女は、ジョンやレストレードの前では「アンシア」で通している。  
「ミスター・ホームズはお忙しいので、私が代わりにお話を伺います。」  
「シャーロックのことなのに？珍しいな。」  
  
　バスカヴィルの軍事研究所に潜り込んだシャーロックを追ってダートムアに行くようにという依頼も、アンシアのメールを通じてだった。単なる連絡ならともかくも、ダートムアに行くためには休暇を延長しなければならず、レストレードにとっては有難くない話だった。ヤードの殺人課が暇ではないことはマイクロフトは良く知っている。だから、いつものマイクロフトなら電話か対面で直接レストレードに丁重に依頼をしたはずである。  
  
　いつだったか、ジョンから、同居人の兄に何度も誘拐されたと聞いて驚いたことがある。同居を決める前から誘拐され、シャーロックの情報を買うと脅されたという。  
　レストレードは、自分の意に反してマイクロフトに会わされたことは一度もない。  
　黒塗りの高級車に乗せられることもあるが、あらかじめ電話で先触れは来るし、こちらの都合も聞いてもらえる。シャーロックの情報を渡せと強制されたこともないが、言われる前に提供しているからだろう。彼のシャーロックに関する「小さなお願い」もよほどのことが無い限り断らないからかもしれない。今回のダートムア行きのように。  
  
「お話を、警部。」  
　車が動き出し、アンシアが催促する。  
「話の前に、こいつを返しておくよ。」  
　レストレードは、抱えていたケースをアンシアに渡した。中にはダートムアに行く前に渡された拳銃が納められている。この銃も、いつもであればマイクロフトが直接手渡しに来たはずだが、ダートムア行の列車に乗り込む直前に黒いスーツの男に渡された。  
「それから、こいつもだ。シャーロックから取り返すのは大変だったんだぞ。」  
  
　レストレードは、マイクロフトのIDカードをひらつかせた。もちろん、システム上で無効化はされているだろうが、それでもシャーロックに持たせておけば幾らでも危険なおもちゃになり得る。  
　これまでのマイクロフトの行動パターンから考えれば、当然に本人が取りに来るところである。しかし彼は来なかった。  
  
　レストレードは口をへの字に結んだ。避けられているとすれば、原因に心当たりはある。  
　マイクロフトにCCTVで監視されていることは承知している。元上官の酔狂な行動は彼がそのことを教えたからで、その酔狂に乗った彼にも責任がある。乗った理由は、離婚に踏み出した今、自分がこの6年間、秘かに、だが確かに感じてきた彼の視線の意味を確かめたかったからだ。  
　  
「アンシア。やはり、こいつはミスター・ホームズに直接渡したい。セッティングを頼む。」  
「ミスター・ホームズはお断りになると思います。」  
　アンシアの声は冷淡さを込めてレストレードに切りつけてくる。  
「断られる理由が知りたい。」  
「お話しする必要はありません。」  
「それじゃ、俺も渡さない。」  
  
　レストレードはIDカードを内ポケットにしまい込んだ。アンシアは無言で手元のブラックベリーを操作している。この顛末を直ちに上司に報告しているのだろう。  
　レストレードもそれ以上言葉を発さず、前方をまっすぐ見ていた。  
  
　車は、レストレードのフラットのあるビルの前で止まった。レストレードはドアを開けた。アンシアは彼を留めるそぶりも見せない。  
　では、早々に次のステップへ。切り札を使うのはためらわれるが、ただでさえ超多忙なマイクロフト・ホームズに余計な思考を強いていることは、英国政府にとって良いことではない。  
　いったん外に出てから、顔だけ車内に突っ込み、おもむろにアンシアに告げる。  
「ミスター・ホームズに伝えてくれ。2週間後の土曜日。夜19時。国防省ビルの前で待っている。」  
　弾かれたように顔を上げるアンシアには構わずドアを閉め、レストレードは素早くビルのエントランスに飛び込んだ。  
  



	5. Mycroft-3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft meets Greg.

　初めてグレゴリー・レストレードに会った時のことは、昨日の出来事のように思い出すことができる。  
  
　連行された弟を解放させるために、ヴィクトリア通りのニュー・スコットランドヤードに足を運んだ時だ。  
　短時間でレストレードの略歴を調べさせ、ポートレートも見てはいた。しかし、レストレードのオフィスで直接彼と対面した時、マイクロフトは写真の限界というものを思い知った。  
　  
　ヤードに奉職して17年、まして殺人・重大犯罪コマンドの殺人調査チームにいる者は、それなりの「匂い」がする。特に目が違う。通常の人間から犯罪組織構成員ではないかと誤解される、そんな眼力が備わってしまうのだ。気の毒だが、これはある種の職業病としか言いようがない。  
　しかし、レストレードの目は違った。  
　鋭さはある。疲労も見えた。しかし、こちらを見据える大きな焦げ茶色の瞳の中に、どこか少年のような純粋さと熱情が確かにあった。  
　その瞳から視線を逸らすことができなかった。  
  
　マイクロフトが要件を告げると、彼は銀髪混じりの頭に片手を滑らせ、苦笑して言った。  
「連絡先を教えていただければ、すぐにお帰りになって結構です。」  
　必要なことはヤードまでの車中で聞き取ったのだという。  
　取調室ではなく個人のオフィスに弟を連れてきたことからも、彼がシャーロックを丁重に扱っていることは分かった。それは取りも直さず、シャーロックの言葉に耳を傾けているということだ。  
　弟はどう見てもジャンキー以外の何者でもなかったのに。  
  
　そして彼は、弟がドラッグの過剰摂取で死にかけているところを救い、弟に薬から抜け出すモチベーションをも与えた。  
  
　そのレストレードは、国防省ビルの前の歩道に立っている。3週間前と同じように。ダークグレーのかっちりしたスーツを着こなし、臙脂色の細身のネクタイを締め、シャツの袖は金色のカフスボタンで留められている。  
　3週間前と違うのは、目の前に元上官である美貌の貴族がいないことと、CCTVカメラを通してではなく、直接肉眼で彼を見ていることだ。  
  
　18時59分45秒。  
　マイクロフトは政府庁舎ビル前を離れて国防省ビルの向かい側まで歩き、パーリアメント通りを渡ってレストレードの前に立った。  
  
「こんばんは、ミスター・ホームズ」  
　レストレードは右手を差し出し、マイクロフトに笑いかけた。  
　マイクロフトはその手を無視しようとしたが、思いとどまり、軽く握手をした。自分が感情的になっていることを悟らせる必要は全くない。  
  
　感情的。自分を形容した言葉に、マイクロフトは自嘲した。通りの向かいから彼を見たとたん、自分の中にさざ波のような揺れを感じた。その波はこの6年間、レストレードを知るにつれ高くなり、彼をいつも落ち着かなくさせる。  
　マイクロフトは自分に感情があることを認めている。それを表出するか否か及び感情が有用であるか否かはまた別の問題だ。  
　こうして自分に無表情を強いさせる「感情」がどうして有用であろうか。  
  
「私のIDカードを返してもらえるそうだが。」  
　握手した右手をそのまま、掌を上に向けてみせる。  
　レストレードは差し出された手を無視した。  
「レストランを予約してあります。コヴェントガーデン。歩いて10分ほどです。」  
　マイクロフトは鼻白んだ。  
「珍しいお誘いを断るのは恐縮だが、この後予定が入っている。」  
「いや、その予定はキャンセルされたでしょう。バッキンガム宮殿のご友人との夕食のお約束。15分前に連絡が入ったはずです。」  
  
　ハリーとの約束をなぜレストレードが知っているのか。  
　マイクロフトは顎を落としかけ、奥歯を噛みしめて耐えた。筋書きが読めたのは一瞬の後だった。  
「君は随分と親切なご友人をお持ちのようだ。」  
　あの、貴族。王室付き侍従であるハリーをどうやって丸め込んだのか。  
　  
　レストレードが足を半歩に踏み出し、マイクロフトに近づいた。後ずさりはしなかったが、傘の柄を握りしめる右手の拳が白くなる。  
「…………レストレード警部。」  
　警告の意味を込めてレストレードの名を呼ぶと、彼はにっと笑った。  
　すくい上げるようにマイクロフトの瞳に見入ってくる。目を細め、瞬きもせず。獲物を捕らえる野獣のように。  
  
　こんなレストレードは、知らない。  
  
　一瞬固まったマイクロフトにレストレードは素早く肩を並べ、彼の左腕に右腕を絡ませた。  
「レストレード！」  
「デートですよ、ミスター・ホームズ。」  
　腕を引かれ、マイクロフトはたたらを踏んだ。傘で身を支えたが、レストレードはそのまま歩いていく。転ばないためには、彼に合わせて歩くしかない。  
  
　国防省ビル前。ホワイトホール。官庁街真っただ中を男に腕を取られて歩く姿を衆人にさらすなどとは、あり得ないことだ。注目されないためには目だたないこと。抗うのは逆効果だ。レストレードは彼の左腕をしっかりと保持して離す様子を見せない。抵抗すればひと騒動になるだろう。  
　だがそれ以上にマイクロフトに抵抗する意思を失わせているのは、抱え込まれた腕から伝わってくるレストレードの体温だった。  
　握手以上の接触は初めてである。車の後部座席で並んで座るときも、二人の間には必ず人ひとり分の空間を空けていた。  
  
　チャリングクロス駅、トラファルガースクエア。このあたりは観光客も多い。周りの人々に合わせ、歩みが遅くなる。ナショナルギャラリーの手前からセント・マーティン・ストリートに入る。さらに一本入った横道に面したビルの1階に小さいが落ち着いた店構えのレストランがあった。  
「こちらです。」  
「……14分かかった。」  
　レストレードはにやりと笑い、レストランのドアを開けてマイクロフトを中へ誘った。  
  



	6. Greg-3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this a first date?

  初めてマイクロフト・ホームズに会った時のことを、レストレードは憶えている。  
  
　遺体が発見された現場で「犯人は被害者の行きつけのパブの従業員で身長5フィート8インチの左利きの男だ。」と巡査に掴みかかっていた挙動不審の若い男をヤードに参考人として連行したところに、弟を黙って解放しろと言いに来た尊大な男。  
　己の保持する力を十二分に活用する術を知っている、政府のエリート。  
　自分の家賃1か月分程度に高価そうな三つ揃いのスーツを着て、雨でもないのに傘を持っている洒落者。  
　くせ毛でひょろひょろしたジャンキーの、しかし天才的な推理能力を披露して見せたシャーロック・ホームズという弟の方がずっと可愛げがあると思ったものだ。  
  
　と、同時に、この男の弟、シャーロックという天才を麻薬で潰すのは余りにも惜しいと思った。  
　薬をネタに逮捕して強制的にリハビリ施設に送りこもうかとも考えたが、逮捕してもあの兄がすぐに出てきて釈放させるだろうし、そもそもシャーロックは法令上取締りできない「合法的な」ドラッグを使用していた。  
　コカインのような非合法のドラッグを使うのは愚か者だ、合成された新薬はどんどん出てきて、取り締まり対象になればまた別のドラッグが出てくる、と笑い飛ばす男の横顔は痛々しいくらいに痩せこけていた。  
　ドラッグを使う理由が「退屈を紛らわせるための刺激」と聞いた時は開いた口が塞がらなかったが、退屈が紛れればドラッグは使わなくてよいことになる。  
　初めて会った時の推理能力を考えて、レストレードはお蔵入りになっていた事件の資料をこっそり持ち出し、シャーロックに与えてみた。  
　事件を解く間、シャーロックはドラッグを必要としなかった。  
  
　効果を確信したレストレードは、少しずつ過去の未解決事件を与え、ドラッグから遠ざけようとしたが、シャーロックはすぐに動いている事件に興味を示し始めた。  
　さすがのレストレードもジャンキーを現場に入れることはできない。  
　希望が通らないシャーロックは、レストレードが持ってくる過去の事件を解くことを拒み、またドラッグを使い始めた。  
　ドラッグの過剰摂取で死にかけているシャーロックを見つけられたのは本当に僥倖だったと、レストレードはその時心から神に感謝したものだった。  
  
　病院の救急救命室にシャーロックを運び込み、レストレードはシャーロックの兄に連絡したが、自分は事件発生の呼び出しを受けていったん病院を離れた。  
　翌朝、病院に戻ると、シャーロックはようやく危機を脱し、個室に移されていると知らされた。警察官の特権を生かし、面会時間外の早朝ゆえ足音を殺し、個室に向かった。  
　個室のドアは少し開いていた。レストレードは隙間からそっと中を覗いてみた。  
  
　シャーロックは、シーツよりも白い顔でベッドに横たわっていた。点滴の管が左腕に刺さっていた。右手は白いカバーの上に出され、傍らに座る彼の兄に握られていた。  
  
　握るというより縋っているという方が近いと思った。離したら弟は戻ってこないというように、両手で縋っていた。うつむいた顔はシャーロックに負けず劣らず青白く、目の下には隈が出来ていた。瞼は腫れ、眉間には深く皺が寄っている。下唇を噛みしめ、泣き出すのをこらえているように見えた。  
　初めて会ったときより若く見えた。尊大さのかけらもなかった。ベッドに寝ている弟より、脆く壊れそうに見えた。  
　三つ揃いのスーツには皺が寄っていた。傘は、ベッドの端に立てかけてあった。この男は常に傘を持っているのかとぼんやりと思った。  
　  
　こんな姿を他人に見られるのは、この男には非常に不本意だろう。  
  
　レストレードはそっとドアから離れると、廊下を逆戻りし、今度は足音を立てて近づいた。病室の内側から衣擦れの音がした。ノックしてからドアを大きく開き、病室に足を踏み入れた。  
　マイクロフト・ホームズは、背筋を伸ばして椅子に座り、両手は膝の上にあった。レストレードを見ると、立ち上がってベッドの端を回ってこちらに歩み寄ってきた。  
「レストレード警部。あなたには感謝しなければならないようですな。」  
　平静な表情。平静な声。尊大な物言い。  
  
　……痛々しいと思った。  
　……抱きしめたいと思った。  
  
　6年前のその男が、今、テーブルの向こう側に座り、自分を見つめている。心中にあるであろう内心の困惑は完璧に覆い隠して。  
  
「この店は魚料理がうまいんだ。」  
　メニューを示して促す。いつもは意識して丁寧な言葉づかいをするが、今夜は普段通りにふるまうことにした。自分が持っていた切り札はこの機会を作るために切ってしまった。もう不意打ちは不可能だろう。後は自然体でふるまうしかなかった。  
  
「レストレード警部。私は、こういう進め方は好まないのだがね。」  
「デートに誘うやり方が？嬉しいね。デートそのものは嫌ではないわけだ。」  
　マイクロフトが奥歯を噛みしめたのを察して、レストレードは笑みを浮かべた。その笑みにマイクロフトがまた眉をひそめる。  
　こいつをからかうのは、存外おもしろい。  
  
「アレルギーは無いよな。」  
　一応確認してから、ワインと料理をオーダーする。レストレードは普段はビール派だが、ここの料理にはワインの方が合う。  
「シェフは日本人で、イタリアとフランスで修業したそうだ。いいパティシエも抱えていて、デザートがまた絶品なんだ。」  
「私はダイエット中だ。デザートは不要だ。」  
「不要なのはダイエットの方だろう。あんた、十分にスタイルいいぜ。」  
  
　無表情を装ったようだが、耳の先が薄っすらと赤くなったのは確かだ。  
　40を過ぎたはずのこの男は、予想通りこの手の話題に慣れていない。  
  
　全てにパーフェクトな人間なぞいないものだ。  
  



	7. Mycroft-4

  
　どうして私は食事を続けているのだろう。  
　ふと気が付いて、マイクロフトは困惑した。  
　前菜もメインのポーチ・ド・フィッシュも美味だった。ボトル一本のワインが空いた。飲み過ぎていると思った。  
　クリームがたっぷりかかったチョコレートムースが目の前にあるのは何故だ。  
　  
　レストレードとの会話は、ダートムアでのHOUND事件の話から始まったが、次第に話題はシャーロックから離れ、たわいない世間話とも言える内容に変わっていった。時間の無駄と一言で切り捨ててもよいはずだったが、レストレードの語り口は軽妙で、特に彼自身の思い出話は興味深かった。  
　報告書で知る内容のほとんどは、所詮は外部に記録された範囲でしかない。情報を扱う時には常に念頭に置かなければならないことだが、ともすると忘れがちになる。それをレストレードに思い知らされることは新鮮だった。  
  
　思い切ってチョコレートムースを一さじすくい、口に入れた。滑らかな舌触りがまず心地よく、次いで、甘過ぎないが濃厚なカカオの味が舌の上でとろけた。香りが鼻に抜ける。  
  
　選択の正しさを伝えようと顔を上げたとき、レストレードが不意に言った。  
「お前さん、ゲイだろう。」  
　スプーンを持つ手が一瞬止まったが、ふた呼吸後にマイクロフトは立て直した。  
「……知らずに誘ったのかね？」  
「確信はしていたけれど、確認したかった。」  
「その慎重さは認めよう。」  
　もう一さじ、ムースを口に入れる。  
「そして、君はバイセクシャルだ。」  
　ああ、とレストレードはうなずいた。  
  
「私の性的嗜好を確認して、どうするのかな。」  
「またデートに誘ったら、付き合ってくれるか。」  
　マイクロフトは眉を高々と上げてみせた。  
「素晴らしいボーイフレンドがいるのにかね。」  
「元ボーイフレンドだ。今は俺にとっては得難い友人だ。」  
「CCTVカメラの前で抱きあって口づけてみせる友人とは、確かに得難いことだ。」  
　声にいらつきを混ぜないように抑える必要があったが、成功したとは言い難かった。  
  
「あんたがどう反応するか知りたかった。あれを見て、俺と顔を合わせたくないと思ったんだろう？いらいらしたんだろう？脈があると考えていいよな。」  
「………私を試すとはな。」  
　マイクロフトは苦々しく吐き捨てるように言った。はったりをかけられたわけだ、この警察官に。  
  
「身分違いということは分かってる。あんたは上流階級の出で、イートン、ケンブリッジ、今や英国政府そのものだ。俺は移民の子で義務教育しか受けていない。悪さをさんざんした挙句、海兵隊にでも入ってかっこつけてやろうと思ったら、コマンドー訓練コースで落ちて入隊もできなかった。海軍には入れたけれど、当然水兵からスタートさ。性に合わなくって辞めて、今やただの警察官だ。HPDS幹部研修コースも受けていないから、出世はここ止まりだ。」  
　でも、とレストレードが続ける。  
「困ったことに、この6年というもの、俺はあんたが気になって仕方がない。そうじゃなかったら、俺は結婚生活にもう少ししがみついていたと思う。もちろん、あんたのせいにする気はない。」  
  
　常識で考えれば、これはいわゆる「愛の告白」だ。場所も周りの雰囲気もそれにふさわしい。  
　しかし、レストレード自身の醸し出す雰囲気はロマンスとは真逆にある。細めた目がマイクロフトを射抜くように見つめる。獲物を狩り立てる獣の眼。  
　目をそらすことができない。そらせば、牙を立てられる。  
　  
「返事は？」  
「そのとき次第だ。」  
  
　―― 牙を立てられたら、どんな感じがするだろう。  
  
　一瞬かすめた思考を反射的に押し込めた。  
  
「なるほど。今度はもう少しロマンティックな誘い方を考るよ。あんたはロマンチストのようだからな。」  
　テーブルの上に置かれていたレストレードの右手が、前触れもなく前に伸ばされた。指先が翻り、マイクロフトの左頬がついと撫でられた。  
　生めいた感触に背筋がぞくりとした。表情に出すのはかろうじて抑えた、つもりだった。  
  
「……レストレード警部。」  
「俺のことはグレッグと呼べよ。俺もマイクロフトと呼ばせてもらう。」  
「断ってもそう呼ぶのだろうな。」  
「分かっているじゃないか、マイクロフト。」  
「ようやく分かってきたのだよ。この2時間は実に興味深い体験だった、グレゴリー。」  
　ははっとレストレードが笑った。  
「そう呼ばれるのは、おふくろに怒られた時以来だ。」  
  
　レストレードの表情が一変して深い笑みになる。濃茶色の濡れた瞳はまるで無垢な子犬のようだ。  
  
　この瞳からも目をそむけることはできない。  
　マイクロフトは嘆息した。  
  
　自分は何に捕まえられたのだろう。  



	8. Greg-4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and Greg. Caring is not an advantage?

　警官に押しとどめられながら、若い女が泣き叫んでいた。女の両腕は、現場から搬出される遺体にすがろうと伸ばされ、空を掴んでいた。

　遺体の検分を終えたシャーロックとレストレードの耳にもその叫び声は聞こえていた。  
「いつものことながら、堪らんな。」  
　イエローテープをくぐって外に出たレストレードは吐き出すように言った。後で、被害者の妻であるあの女性から事情聴取しなければならない。

「“All lives end. All hearts are broken. Caring is not an advantage.”（終わらない人生はない。壊れない心もない。大切な相手がいると人は弱くなる。）」  
　ぽそりと呟いたシャーロックのその言葉に、レストレードは眉をひそめた。

「本気でそう考えているのか、シャーロック。」  
「そう言われたことがある。思いやりは有益ではないと。」  
「俺は、気に入らないな、そういう考え方は。」  
　思いのほか強いレストレードの語気に、シャーロックは小首を傾げた。

「確かに人はいつかは必ず死ぬ。だがな、心臓が止まることと心が壊れることは同じじゃない。心が傷ついたかどうかなんて、他人に分かるもんか。そりゃ、打ちのめされて起き上がれないことはあるさ。だけどな、命ある限り、そこから立ち上がることはできる。たとえ死んだって、その瞬間に幸せだったら、俺は満足だ。他人がどう考えようと俺は俺だ。それにな、誰かを思いやるのに有益も無益もない。俺は単純だからな。考える前に身体が動いちまう。それで損すりゃ、その時はその時だ。」  
　レストレードは一息に言い放った。シャーロックは立ち止まり、レストレードの顔を見つめた。

　レストレードは、自分の言葉に照れたように顔を掌でこすった。  
「そんなことをお前に言った奴は誰だか知らないが、そいつは、壊れた心を抱えたままの破滅者か、それとも、壊れたら元に戻れないと信じて目をつぶり続けている弱虫か。若しくは――」  
　レストレードは言葉をいったん切って、続けた。  
「――相当な偽悪者だな。」

　シャーロックは横に首を振りかけたが、宙を見上げると、目を見開いたまま動かなくなった。レストレードは黙り込んだシャーロックを放置して歩き始めたが、その背に突然、シャーロックが問いかけた。  
「偽悪者という言葉はない。だが君が意味したいことは推定できる。それでレストレード、もし偽悪者なら、そいつに対して君はどうする？」  
　レストレードは立ち止まって踵でくるりと向きを変えると、ズボンのポケットに両手を突っ込み、シャーロックのアイスブルーの目を真っ直ぐに見上げた。  
「さあな。正直、あまりお付き合いはしたくないな。俺が好きなのは素直なやつだ。」  
　自分に素直すぎる奴には少々手こずるけどな、とレストレードはシャーロックを見据えながら胸の中で呟いた。

「ふん。退屈な答えだな。」  
　興味を無くしたように歩み去るシャーロックの背中に、レストレードは呟き続ける。

　お前にそんな言葉を印象づけられる人間はあいつしかいないだろう？　　  
　だとしたら、可能性はもう一つある。  
　弱くなると確信していながら、思いやることを止めない奴だ。  
　  
　お前には分かっていないだろうけれど。


	9. Mycroft-5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft receives Greg's photo.

　マイクロフトは、政府機関間の定時連絡便で届けられた大型の封筒をすがめ、ペーパーナイフで封を切った。発出元はバッキンガム宮殿で差出人は友人で侍従のハリー。秘書が彼に手渡したということは、セキュリティ・チェックは済んでいる。

　封筒の中には、手紙と一周り小さい封筒が入っていた。  
　手紙の内容は、先週の会食を急にキャンセルしたことへの詫びだった。書いてあることはその日に電話で聞いたことと同じだった。ただ、こちらには追伸がついていた。  
　あの夜、テーブルを共にするはずだったある貴族から、マイクロフトに渡して欲しいと改めて預かったものがあるので同封した、と。

　同封された封筒は赤い蝋で封がされていた。差出人の貴族の名前が、ダークブルーのインクで力強くサインされている。  
　外観をざっとスキャンし、手触りを確かめ、内容物を推理する。写真か。

　注意しながら封を切ると、1枚ずつパラフィン紙で丁寧に包まれた写真が２葉。他にはなにもない。古いものだと検討をつけ、包みを開いた。

　息をのんだ。  
　写真に写っているのは若いレストレードだった。  
　20歳そこそこだろうか。報告書にあった従軍時代のオフィシャルな写真とは違い、スナップ写真だ。

　一枚は、黒い革ジャンパーを着てハーレーに寄りかかっているもの。  
　ジャンパーのジッパーはみぞおち近くまで下げられ、胸元には金色のチェーンが光っている。柔らかな毛が日焼けした胸元から腹を飾り、暗がりに消えている。力強い顎は少し引かれ、唇は深い笑みを形作り、目は伏し目がちながらも正面からカメラに挑んでいる。

　もう1枚は、水兵服姿でゴムボートに乗っているもの。  
　海に落ちたところを引き上げられたのか、ボートの底に四つん這いになって、全身濡れそぼっている。水兵服は身にぴたりと貼りつき、身体の線を露わに見せている。顔はうつむき加減にカメラの方を向いているが、視線は空を彷徨っている。口は微かに開けられ、荒い息が聞こえるようだ。  
　  
　若さ特有の輝き。  
　漂う気怠げな憂い。  
　  
　ポルノグラフィという単語が浮かんだ。  
　顔が赤くなるのを自覚した。  
　体の芯が熱くなるのを感じた。

　今のレストレードも十分にハンサムと形容できる容貌であるが、写真の中の若き日のレストレードは、挑発的で、危険だった。写真でこの魅力であるならば、実際はさらに強烈な引力を持っていたに違いない。

　なぜ、レストレードの元上官・元恋人であるあの貴族は、この写真をマイクロフトに届けたのか。  
　レストレードをこの時代から知っているのだという牽制なのだろうか。  
　レストレードは今は単なる友人だと言っていたが、それはレストレードの側だけの思いで、相手はよりを戻したいと考えているのかもしれない。  
　少なくとも、レストレードと並んで似合いのカップルに見えるのは、マイクロフトよりもあの男の方だ。  
　  
　レストレードがなぜ自分に興味を持ったのか、マイクロフトには見当がつかなかった。美しくもハンサムでもなく、安定しない体形と薄くなりつつある頭髪をもつ、40過ぎの男。

　人間の価値は外見ではないと言われるが、見た目の印象はマイクロフトの生きていく世界では重要である。フルオーダーの高価な三つ揃いのスーツも、眉や爪の手入れも、コロンも、全ては戦いのための備えだ。身長をフルに使って見下ろす態度も、慇懃無礼な言葉づかいも、今や自らの皮膚と化した鎧だ。  
　  
　マホガニーのデスクの上に2枚の写真を並べ、内向きの思考に捕らわれていると、モバイルフォンが鳴った。着信者を確認し、背筋を伸ばした。空咳をして声を整える。  
「ハロー、レストレード警部。」  
『グレッグと呼べと言ったろう、マイクロフト。』  
　レストレードの低い声が耳を打つ。マイクロフトは写真から目を背け、卓上の赤い電話に焦点を合わせた。

「何か用かね。」  
『つれないな。』  
　声から、レストレードが唇を尖らせた様子が目に浮かんだ。  
『用件は、先週の土曜は愉しかったということと、次の土曜日に会えないかということさ。』  
「土曜日は不可能だ。しばらくロンドンを離れる。」  
　  
　それで会話を終わらせようという考えが頭をよぎったが、目の前の写真が思いとどまらせた。タイミングが良すぎる。否。タイミングを合わせたのだろう。つまり写真が届いたのはレストレードの意思ということだ。

「――今日の昼ならば1時間ほど空けられる。」  
『オーケー。じゃ、12時に待ち合わせるというのはどうだ。』  
「どこの店かね。」  
『俺のフラットというのはどうだ？』  
「グレゴリー？」  
『冗談だ。ヤードの近くにいいカフェがある。場所は後でメールする。じゃ。』  
　  
　マイクロフトは写真を包み直し、封筒に戻した。少しためらった後、それをスーツの内ポケットに入れると、スケジュールを確保するよう秘書に指示をした。  
　


	10. Greg-5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second date.

　少し早めに着くつもりのレストレードであったが、ドノヴァンの報告が長引いて、待ち合わせのカフェについたのは12時を少し過ぎていた。  
　マイクロフトは思った通り先に着いていて、店の前に立っていた。相変わらず三つ揃いのスーツをしっかり着込んでいる。今日くらいの気温であれば、ウェストコートは不要だろうが、晴天なのに傘を持っている違和感に比べたら、どうということはないのかもしれない。  
  
　待たせたことを詫びると、ブルーグレーの眼に上から下まで観察された。きっと何か読み取られたのだろうが、気にしていてはホームズとは付き合えない。  
　読み取ったことを口に出す分、シャーロックの方が扱いやすいが。  
  
　店の客席は女性客で埋まっていたが、あらかじめ店の一番奥に席を確保してもらっていた。  
　ヤードの近くにあるが、値段の割には量が少ないので、ヤードの連中は滅多に来ない。食材は良いものを使っている。ダイエット中を主張する相手との昼食にはちょうど良いだろうと考えての店の選択だ。  
  
　それゆえ、メニューを一瞥して「アールグレイ」と注文を一言で終わらせたマイクロフトを、レストレードは睨みつけた。  
「まさか、ダイエットのためとか言うんじゃないだろうな。」  
「空腹ではない。」  
「朝食は何を食べたんだ？」  
「アッサムティー。」  
「それは食べたとは言わない。」  
「ミルクと砂糖が入っている。」  
「……食事を抜くのはホームズ家の伝統なのか。」  
　呆れた顔でレストレードはチキンサラダを追加注文した。今度はマイクロフトが睨みつける番だったが、レストレードは無視した。  
  
　料理が来るのを待つ間、マイクロフトの視線が再度レストレードを上から下までスキャンするように辿った。  
「なんだよ？」  
　レストレードの問いかけに、マイクロフトは肩をすくめて答えた。　  
「今日はカジュアルだな。」  
  
　レストレードは自分のいでたちを確認した。  
　白地に薄いグレーのチェック模様の既成のシャツ。一番上のボタンは外している。いつも通りノーネクタイ。黒のスーツは4年前に吊るしで買ったもので、皺が寄っている。  
「こないだのスーツはデート用の特別だ。あのクラスのを普段着にできるほど、ヤードの給料は高くない。あんたと違って、この恰好でシャーロックの後を追い掛けて走り回らなきゃならんしな。」  
  
　レストレードは自分の腹を見下ろし、合皮のベルトの中心がずれているのに気が付いて、直した。  
「サイズが合っていないのだろう。」  
「買い直さなきゃならないほど、体形は変わってない。」  
　強がってみせつつ、下腹を押さえてみる。もちろん余分な肉はあるが、40代半ばになれば、自然の理というものだ。  
　マイクロフトの唇の片側が微かに吊り上り、笑われたのが分かった。  
  
　運ばれてきた料理をマイクロフトは興味深げに眺めた。  
　チキンサラダは、レタスと温野菜の上に鶏のささ身を裂いたものが乗っていて、ドレッシンングはノンオイルタイプ、自分で好みの量をかけるようになっている。  
　これなら合格だろうとレストレードが目で問いかけると、マイクロフトは軽くうなずいた。  
  
　一方、レストレードの頼んだサンドウィッチにはローストビーフがたっぷりと挟まっていて、付け合せはフライドポテトだ。  
　カロリーを取らなくては肉体労働はできないのだと、レストレードは主張した。  
  
「それで？」  
　チキンサラダをつつきながら、マイクロフトが切り出した。  
「ん？」  
「あの写真はどういうことかね。」  
　ああ、とレストレードはサンドウィッチをコーヒーで流し込み、考え深げに答えた。  
「今度はロマンティックに誘うと言ったろう？効果はあったと思うが。」  
　マイクロフトの左手が胃の上を押さえ、皮肉のこもった声音が続いた。  
「昔の恋人が撮った写真を送りつけるのがロマンティックと称されるとは知らなかった。」  
  
　悪趣味と罵られても否定のしようもないのは、レストレードにも分かっている。しかし、この男を相手に正攻法で攻めても進展するとは思えない。現に、先週土曜日のディナーの後も、家まで送ろうというレストレードをあっさりと断り、次のデートの約束も取り付けられぬまま迎えの車に乗り込まれてしまった。  
  
「状況じゃない。肝心なのは写っている中身だ。」  
　と、レストレードはぺろりと舌を出した。  
「実を言うと、俺はどんな写真が送られたのか知らないんだ。俺の手元には昔の写真は残ってない。彼はカメラも趣味で、俺のことを被写体にずいぶん撮っていた。だから、持ってるやつから選んで送ってくれと頼んだ。」  
「……選定の基準は？」  
「勃ちそうな奴。」  
  
　一瞬明らかにたじろいだマイクロフトを、レストレードは嬉しそうに見やった。勃ったかと直球で聞きたかったが、答えは聞かずともマイクロフトのその一瞬の顔を見ることができただけで十分だった。  
  
「そこまで自分の魅力に自信があるのなら、日頃の身だしなみももう少し考えたらどうかね。」  
「あんた以外を誘惑する気はない。」  
　マイクロフトは唸った。  
「君は大した自信家だ。」  
「で、彼はどんな写真を送ってきたんだ？今、持っていないか？」  
「持っていない。」  
　間、髪を入れず返ってきた答えとポーカーフェイスが、逆にレストレードの目尻を下げさせた。ふうんと鼻を鳴らしてみせる。  
　　  
「それと、言っておくが、彼とは恋人同士なんてロマンティックな関係じゃなかった。少尉様と水兵だぜ。いいところ、セックスフレンドだ。」  
　明け透けな単語に、マイクロフトが眉根を寄せた。  
  
「それに俺たちはバイだ。俺に寄って来る女は彼好みで、彼に寄ってくる女は俺好みだったんだ。よく二人で一緒に女を引っかけたもんだ。」  
　マイクロフトの眉間の皺が深くなった。  
「マラガでもそうやって楽しんだのかね。」  
「妬いてくれるのは嬉しいが、彼にはアメリカにちゃんと恋人がいる。そして俺はあんた一筋だ。」  
  
　マイクロフトの耳の端が薄っすらと赤くなったのを、レストレードはにやにやと笑って愉しんだ。  
  
　*****  
  
　勘定を払い、カフェを出たところで、レストレードは切り出した。  
「今度はいつ会える？」  
　マイクロフトは口を開いて答えかけたが、いったん口を閉じ、一呼吸おいてから切り返した。  
「もうロマンティックな誘い方は種切れかね。」  
「潜入捜査をしていた時に女装したことがある。その写真なんてどうだい？」  
　マイクロフトは片眉を上げてみせた。  
「私が女性の容姿に関心を持つとでも。」  
「そりゃそうだな。」  
  
　俺はバイだからあんたの女装が見てみたいなんて言ったら、目を剥くだろうからやめておこう。  
  
「私には女装趣味は無い。」  
  
　レストレードは肩をすくめてみせた。この程度の洞察に驚いていてはホームズとは付き合えない。  
  
　その横に、黒塗りの車が滑り込んできた。運転手が降りて後部座席のドアを開ける。  
　座席に滑り込んだマイクロフトに続いて、レストレードも半身を乗り入れた。  
  
「ロンドンに戻ってきたら連絡して欲しい。俺もときどき電話してみるけど。」  
　いいか、と聞くとマイクロフトは頷いた。嬉しい進展だ。レストレードは満面の笑みを見せた。マイクロフトの右手を取り、手の甲に恭しく口づける。  
「グレゴリー！」  
  
「じゃ、また。気を付けてな。」　  
　ウィンクしてそのまま後ろ向きに車から出、ドアを閉めた。  
　ウィンドウの向こうのマイクロフトは、不意打ちからまだ立ち直っていないようだ。  
  
「チャオ。」  
　発進する車を見送ってから、レストレードはヤードに戻る道を歩き始めた。  
  



	11. Mycroft-6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft's wet dream.

　ベッドに押し倒され、両ひざで身体を抑え込まれる。両手首は武骨な手でつかまれ、頭の上に封じられる。  
　大きな濡れた瞳が自分を見つめる。唇が近づき、3センチの空間を残して止まる。  
　空いている側の手が頬に触れる。ざらりとした感触が皮膚に残る。そのまま手も唇も動かない。動かないことがもどかしい。  
　頭を持ち上げようとするが上がらない。腰を擦りつけようとしたが動かない。  
　More！と叫びたいが声が出ない。  
　求めてはいけないと頭の中で誰かが諭す。叫べ欲っせと誰かがそそのかす。  
　どうか。動いて。どうか。  
　  
　　　　  
　***  
  
　目が覚めて頭を抱えた。身体の昂ぶりを自覚し、深くため息をついた。  
　のろのろとベッドから降り、パジャマを脱ぎ捨てながらバスルームに移動する。湯の温度を可能な限り冷たくし、頭からシャワーを浴びた。  
　ただ上背があるだけの、筋肉も碌についていない、生柔らかい身体の表面を、冷たい水が流れていく。  
　精を吐き出すことは自分に許せなかった。  
  
　落ち着くまで身体を冷やしてから、シルクのナイトガウンを素肌にまとって、ベッドに戻った。ナイトテーブルの上の置時計は午前3時を示していた。  
　テーブルの引き出しの中の写真を思い出し、マイクロフトは再度深いため息をついた。見返さずとも、2枚の写真は鮮明に記憶してしまっている。捨てたところで同じことだった。  
　頬をかすめた指の感触も、手の甲に残る唇の熱さも、未だに消えていない。  
  
　不要な記憶は封印すれば良い。  
　それを本心から望むのであれば。  
  
　横になる気にはなれず、素足を床に下してベッドの端に座った。腿の上に両肘を置き、合わせた両掌の指先を口元にあてて黙考する。  
  
　同性愛者だという自覚は10代のころからあった。イートン時代の好奇心と、ケンブリッジ時代の若気の至りから、男とも女とも性行為を体験はした。しかし、積極的にセックスを求める気持ちにはならず、太った彼を求める相手もほとんどいなかった。恋愛感情は他の感情と同様、冷静な判断の邪魔にしかならず、自分には不要なものと位置付けていた。

　それでも若い頃は、見目の良い男にそそられることもないわけではなかったが、他人と私的な関係を持つ煩わしさの方が先に立った。たまに生じる性欲もワンナイトスタンド(一夜限りの相手）で発散することは可能であったし、地位が上がり責任が重くなるにつれ、仕事に忙殺される中で霧散するのが常となった。  
　このまま、性的な関係とは無縁で終わるのだと思っていた。それを疑いもしなかった。  
　  
　なぜ、今、このタイミングで、レストレードは自分を求めるのか。  
　なぜ、自分は求める手を振り払えないのか。  
  
　感情を捨てることは結局は不可能だからだとマイクロフトは苦々しく思う。レストレードの手を取りたいという感情の存在を否定することはできない。なぜそのような感情が生じたのかを理屈で説明することは不可能だ。6年前、レストレードに会った時から存在する、胃の中で羽ばたく蝶。  
  
　感情を自覚し制御しきれない今、マイクロフトはレストレードを読めなくなっている。温厚で忠実な犬だと考えていた相手が、剣呑な狐であったことは、マイクロフトの見立て違いだった。しかも困ったことに、その見立て違いが、一層、胃の中の蝶をばたつかせる。武骨で優美なシルバー・フォックス。  
  
　シャーロックを思う。「僕らはどこか変だ。」と彼は言った。それは一面において正しい。弟もマイクロフトも、感情を無用で不要なものとみなし、それ故に自分の感情を無視してきた。  
　シャーロックと違って、マイクロフトは組織の中で人を動かす生き方を選んだ。そのため、他人の感情を推し量り、あるいは利用する技術を持たざるを得なかったが、あくまで必要に迫られてであり、他人が相手という限定である。  
　むしろ今ではシャーロックの方が、ジョンという存在を得て、自らの感情を認め理解しつつあるのではないだろうか。  
　弟がジョンとの関わりの中で社会に適合していくのは喜ぶべきことであるが、置いて行かれたような思いがあるのは確かだ。  
  
　明け方の冷気が室内の空気をも浸食してくる。マイクロフトは身震いし、シーツと上掛けの間に身体を滑り込ませた。結論の出ない思考に囚われるのは無駄と分かってはいたが、今少しだけ考えていたかった。


	12. Greg-6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third date and first kiss.

 20時。レストレードはディオゲネス・クラブの玄関に入り、真っ直ぐ奥の談話室に向かった。ここには何度かマイクロフトからシャーロックの情報を求められて訪れている。沈黙が伝統だということは承知していた。  
  
　分厚い樫の木のドアを開けると、マイクロフトはすでに来ており、肘掛け椅子に脚を組んで座っていた。傍らの三つ脚のサイドテーブルには21年もののラフロイグのボトルとカットグラスが二つ置かれていた。  
　マイクロフトはレストレードの顔を見ると、グラスにきっかりワン・フィンガーずつ褐色の液体を注いだ。  
  
　レストレードは、肘掛け椅子の背に脱いだコートを掛け、マイクロフトの正面に座った。  
「まさか、1か月も会えないとは思わなかったぜ。」  
「いろいろあってね。今夜もいつまでここに居られるか分からない。」  
「なんにせよ、会ってくれたのは嬉しい。」  
  
　グラスを受け取りながら、レストレードはマイクロフトを観察した。十何回目かの電話でようやくコンタクトが取れた相手は、目の下に薄っすらと隈を作っていた。  
  
　どこの国に行っていたのかと聞いても答えないだろう。国家機密だと言われるのが関の山だ。  
　ジム・モリアーティの件と関係があるのかもしれないとレストレードは考えた。あれだけの事件だ。英国政府そのものと称されるマイクロフト・ホームズであれば、何らかの関係はあるだろう。  
  
　ロンドン塔、イングランド銀行、ペントンヴィル刑務所。3つの防犯システムが破られた日、ロンドン塔の王冠を被って現行犯逮捕されたモリアーティは、2週間後に裁判にかけられる。  
　事件自体に殺人は絡まずレストレードの担当外ではあったが、ドノヴァンに引きづられてロンドン塔への初動に同行し、防犯カメラの映像で陳列ケースのガラスに書かれた「GET SHERLOCK」の文字を最初に確認している。  
　ロンドン警視庁は3つのセキュリティ・システムがどうやって破られたのかを専門家の協力を得て捜査中だが、解明には全く目途が立っていない。モリアーティも黙秘したままだった。  
  
　レストレードの考えを読み取ったかのように、マイクロフトが言った。  
「モリアーティの裁判には、シャーロックが証言台に立つ。」  
「『GET SHERLOCK』は何を意味しているんだ。」  
「さてね。」  
　知っていても言わないだろう。レストレードは鼻を鳴らした。

　レストレードはグラスを置いて立ち上がり、マイクロフトに近づいた。少し身を屈めて正面からマイクロフトの顔を覗き込む。  
「グレゴリー？」  
　今夜初めて、マイクロフトの眼がレストレードを正面から捉えた。  
「最初はディナー。次はランチ。今日は3度目のデートだ。そして、デートの時に他の男の話は無しだ。」  
　レストレードはマイクロフトの手からグラスを取り上げ、テーブルに置いた。  
　武骨な左手で長くエレガントな右手の指先を取り、さらに身を屈めて手の甲に口づけた。  
　そのまま唇を滑らせ、薬指に嵌る指輪を軽く舐める。  
  
　弾かれたように立ち上がろうとするマイクロフトの左肩を、レストレードの右手が押さえた。右膝が脚を割り、腿を座面に押しつける。左手は口づけた手を離し、マイクロフトの顎をつかんだ。  
  
　上を向かせて、薄い唇に唇を重ねた。ラフロイグ特有のピートの香りがした。  
  
　押さえつけてはいたが、跳ね除けられる程度の力に抑えていた。逃げたければ逃げればいい。  
  
　下唇、上唇。引き結ばれた唇を舌で何度も丁寧になぞる。  
　マイクロフトは固く目を閉じ、両手は椅子の肘掛を固く掴んでいた。  
　目の端でそれを認めると、レストレードは顎を押さえていた手を首の後ろへ滑らせ、頭を自分の方へ引き寄せた。  
　口づけを深めながら、首の付け根を指の腹で押し、円を描くように揉んだ。  
　  
　喉の奥からくぐもった音が聞こえ、唇が僅かに開いた。舌を差し込み、なめらかな歯と歯茎の表面に舌を這わせる。  
  
　肩を押さえていた右手も首筋に滑らせ、爪の先で首筋を上下に刺激した。肩に緊張が走り、唇がさらに開いた。顔をさらに仰向かせ、歯の間から深く舌を差し入れた。歯茎の内側をからかうように舌先で触れ、ざらりとした舌に自分の舌を絡め、吸った。  
  
　一瞬のためらいの後、マイクロフトの舌が応じてきた。控え目な動きではあったが、レストレードの舌に絡む。  
　舐め、噛み、吸う。息を継ぐたびに、短い声が漏れた。唾液が唇の脇から垂れて顎を濡らす。  
　舌の動きとは裏腹に、マイクロフトの両手は肘掛を掴んだまま動かず、甲は力が入って白くなっている。  
  
　首筋を撫でていた右手を背もたれとの間に滑りこませた。左の肩甲骨を探り当て、掴んで回すように筋肉を緩めてやる。  
　左手は、首の付け根から後頭部を上へと、指の腹で強弱をつけながら背骨の両側を押し上げる。

　口づけを浅くして、唇を滑らせるだけのキスに変えた。  
　濡れた唇を食むように、触れるような圧力で優しく刺激していく。  
  
「ああ……」  
  
　腕から力が抜け、マイクロフトの表情が和らいでいった。睫毛が震え、全身が弛緩していく。唇と唇が触れ合う感触に、全感覚を委ねているようだった。  
  
　何分か。何十分か。  
  
　首筋と背中を揉む腕に疲れを覚えて、レストレードは唇と両手を離した。マイクロフトは椅子の背に崩れるように深くもたれ、肩で息をしながら、ようやっと目を開いた。  
　唇が赤々と濡れ、艶めかしかった。  
  
　レストレードは椅子の背に両手をつき、覗き込みながら小首を傾げてみせた。  
　マイクロフトは、胸ポケットのハンカチーフで口元を拭った。  
「君は、とんだ悪狐だ。」  
　レストレードは、紅潮しているマイクロフトの両頬を掌で挟み、ブルーグレイの瞳の奥を覗き込んだ。  
「俺は狐かもしれないが、臆病で小心者の狐だ。離婚が成立するまで、あんたを誘わなかったのは、自分が不利になりたくなかったからだ。」  
「その小心者が、私を驚かせる。」  
「あんたは逃げないと思った。」  
  
　もう一度顔を近づけようとした時、電子音が聞こえた。  
　マイクロフトは内ポケットからモバイルフォンを取り出し、耳にあてた。  
「ホームズ。………イエス。すぐ行く。」  
  
　立ち上がったマイクロフトの足元がふらつき、レストレードは抱きとめた。  
「大丈夫か。」  
「誰のせいだと思っている。」  
  
　マイクロフトはスーツの裾を引っ張って皺を伸ばし、髪を撫でつけて整えた。  
「次は、マッサージとキスとは別々にして欲しい。」  
「イエス、サー。」  
　答え、レストレードはアタッシュケースと傘をマイクロフトに渡した。  
  
「気をつけろよ。背中、がちがちだったぞ。無理するなと言っても無理だろうけどな。また連絡する。」  
「うむ。おやすみ……グレゴリー。」  
  
　マイクロフトは足早にディオゲネス・クラブの玄関を出た。黒塗りの車が待っていた。座席に落ち着いたマイクロフトを一瞥もせず、アンシアが言った。  
「ご指示の時間通りに電話しましたが、早かったでしょうか。」  
「いや。いいタイミングだった。」  
  
　アンシアがブラックベリーからまったく目を離さないことに、マイクロフトは感謝した。それでも、膝の上に置いたアタッシュケースを身体の方に引き寄せ、昂ぶりを隠した。  
  
　マイクロフトは目を閉じ、革のシートに深く身体を預け、細く息を吐いた。  



	13. Greg-7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That night before the 'Fall'.

「くそっ。」  
  
　コート掛けからコートを掴み取りながら、レストレードは自分を罵った。  
  
　ドノヴァンとアンダーソンを先に行かせてから、レストレードはジョンに電話をかけ、これからシャーロックを逮捕しに向かうと早口で告げた。  
  
　こんな電話は明らかに業務妨害、知られれば処分ものだ。だが、逮捕に向かわざるを得ない今、警官隊が到着する前にシャーロックがいなくなってくれれば、それに越したことはない。  
  
　シャーロックが誘拐犯であるという証拠は、誘拐された少女がシャーロックを見て悲鳴を上げたという状況証拠だけだ。少女の証言があるわけではない。後はすべて類推でしかない。  
　シャーロックはロンドンを熟知している。自分の容疑を晴らす証拠を見つける間、警察の眼を逃れることは簡単だろうとレストレードは期待をしていた。  
  
　夕刻、ドノヴァンと二人で221Bに行ったときのことを思い出した。額に押し付けられたシャーロックの指先の感触がまだ残っている。一瞬でも、シャーロックを疑う行動を取ったことを、レストレードは悔やんだ。どうすればこの失態が取り返せるのか。  
　ドノヴァンとアンダーソにシャーロックの潔白を納得させられず、結果として警視正の介入を招いてしまった。  
  
「くそっ。」  
  
　もう一本、この１ヶ月間、顔を見ていない男に電話する。この番号には何度か掛けているが、ダイレクトに繋がらないことの方が多い。頼むから今だけは出てくれ。  
  
『グレゴリー？』  
　呼び出し音3回で出たのは僥倖だ。  
「あんたの弟に逮捕状が出た。駐米大使子女誘拐容疑だ。これから逮捕に向かう。」  
『そうか。』  
　電話の向こうの声は憎らしいほど淡々としていた。  
　  
　ドノヴァンたちが乗ったエレベータは先に地下駐車場に向かっている。次に来たカゴに乗る。一台遅れがいいところ、それ以上遅れると不信を抱かれる。  
  
「もう、俺の権限じゃ零れた水はコップに戻せない。だが、こっち側に居れば、内部からあいつの手助けができるかもしれない。」  
『ヤードはとんだ裏切り者を抱え込んでいるわけだ。』  
　内容とは裏腹の平板な声の後、しばらくの沈黙。エレベータが駐車場階に止まった。レストレードは開いたドアからカゴの外に出た。  
「マイクロフト？」  
『あいつの好きにやらせてくれ、グレゴリー。』  
　電話は唐突に切れた。  
  
　携帯電話をコートのポケットに突っ込んで、ドノヴァンとアンダーソンに合流する。後ろから恰幅のいい身体を揺らして警視正がやってくる。  
  
　くそっ。  
  
　声に出さずに罵る。部下をか、警視正をか。  
  
　自分をだ。  
  



	14. Mycroft-7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Fall.

  
　屈辱感が、マイクロフト・ホームズを押し潰していた。  
  
　ジム・モリアーティ。  
  
　全てのセキュリティ・システムを無効にする万能のコンピューター・コード。  
　そんな、ありもしないものを存在すると自分に信じさせ、コード奪取のために多大な労力をかけさせた。  
  
　自分が彼を捕えたことが、コードの存在を世界中の諜報機関や犯罪組織に信じさせる一助となったのは間違いない。  
　ロンドン塔、イングランド銀行、ペントンヴィル刑務所。これらの難攻不落の施設の防犯システムは、マイクロフト・ホームズが入手できなかったコードによって侵入されたのだ、と。　  
  
　まんまと奴の手の上で踊らされ、傀儡の役割を果たせさせられた。  
　そこまで自分を追い込んだ挙句、モリアーティはあっさりと地上から消えていった。  
  
　そして、シャーロックの「死」。  
　モリアーティにシャーロックの情報を渡しても、そのフォローは十分にできると考えていた。  
　それが根拠のない自惚れだったことは、証明されてしまった。  
  
　なにより、ジョン、ハドソン夫人、レストレード、この3人の命と引き換えならシャーロックが自らの命を投げ出すであろうと、モリアーティは見抜いていた。兄であるマイクロフトでさえ把握していなかった、シャーロックの心。  
  
　完敗だった。  
　最悪の事態に陥ることは回避できたが、最善の手とは到底言えなかった。  
  
　屈辱感。徒労感。そして、これから始まる終わりの見えないミッション。  
  
　マイクロフトは、向かいのソファに座る弟を見やった。  
「僕はこれから、モリアーティが世界中に張った蜘蛛の巣を掃除する。3人の暗殺者もだ。」  
  
　マイクロフトは頷くしかなかった。

「僕が生きていることは、絶対に知られてはいけない。モリアーティが暗殺者たちにどんな指示を出したか分からない。僕が生存していると分かった途端にまた3人が狙われる可能性は高い。」  
「お前が『死んだ』ことで、ジョンはショックを受けている。」  
「ジョンが知ったら、きっと僕を探して行動を共にしようとするだろう。これは単なる殺人事件の捜査とは違う。彼を危険な目に会わせるわけにはいかない。駄目だ、ジョンにも知らせてはいけない。」  
　ジョンという名を口に出すたびに、シャーロックの頬はひくりと痙攣した。  
「どれだけかかるか分からない。戻ってこれるか分からない。ジョンが僕の死を悲しむのは一度で十分だ。」  
　シャーロックは顔を両手に埋めた。  
  
「シャーロック。モリアーティの蜘蛛の巣の掃除をするために、私は持てる力を全て使う。連絡を絶やすな。」  
「ジョンを、頼む。マイクロフト。」  
「できる限りのことをしよう。」  
  
　マイクロフトに言うことができるのは、それだけだった。


	15. Greg-8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Fall. -Greg

　レストレードは、殺人・重大犯罪捜査課長を監督する警視長のオフィスで、オフィスの主の前に立っていた。警視正よりもう1ランク上の上司のオフィスからはロンドンの街並みが見渡せるが、今のレストレードには何ら目に入らなかった。  
 　レストレードの眼は血走り、髭は伸びたまま、髪の毛は八方に跳ねている。3日間着替えていない服は、よれて皺くちゃになっていた。  
　221Bで逮捕したシャーロックが逃亡した時から、今まで、一睡もしていなかった。  
　一睡もできなかった。  
  
　シャーロックを見失った時には、こんなことになるとは思ってもいなかった。ジョンを人質に取るという明らかな茶番劇を、レストレードは（頭を抱えながらも）見逃してやり、二人の逃亡を幇助した。徹夜でロンドン市内の非常線を指揮しながら、二人が見つからないことを祈った。意図的に非常線に穴を開けることまでやってのけた。  
　その結果として、聖バーソロミュー病院の屋上からシャーロックが飛び降りたという知らせを聞こうとは。  
  
　もし、あいつを逃がさなかったら。  
  
　「もし」は虚しい言葉だ。どれだけ積み重ねようと、過去は変えられない。反省は未来の役に立つというが、もう、シャーロックのいる未来は来ない。  
  
　シャーロックは自殺し、非常線は解かれ、レストレードには後始末が残った。シャーロックとヤードことロンドン警視庁との関わりについての後始末だ。  
  
　昨日、土曜日の朝刊のある大衆紙一紙に、シャーロックが俳優リチャード・ブルックを使って「モリアーティ」を作り出したという記事が載った。今朝の朝刊は、全ての大衆紙と一部の高級紙に、偽・天才探偵が自殺と報じた。  
　何紙かには、シャーロックがロンドン警視庁の捜査を手伝っていたことが書かれていた。  
　それら新聞の束が、警視長のデスクの上に載っている。  
　  
「ひどい有様だな、グレッグ。」  
  
　かつては警視としてレストレードのライン上司であったとはいえ、この状況で警視長からファースト・ネームで呼ばれるのは良い前兆か、悪い前兆か。レストレードは判断がつかなかった。いずれにしろ、今より悪くはなるまい。  
  
　シャーロックが死んだという事実よりは。

　掛けるようにというジェスチャーを無感動に受け止めて、レストレードは警視長のデスクの前の硬い椅子に座った。オフィスのドアは閉まっているが、外の廊下を通りすぎる職員たちがオフィスの中に詮索の目を向けているのが容易に想像できた。  
  
　後悔と哀しみで埋め尽くされているはずの頭のどこかに、この状況を客観的に見ている自分がいる。  
  
　警視長はデスクの上の新聞をぱらぱらとめくり、また畳んだ。背筋を伸ばして座り直すと、レストレードに向けて厳かに言い渡した。  
「DIグレゴリー・レストレード。シャーロック・ホームズが捜査に関わった事件は全て再検証される。今から2時間以内に彼が関わった事件を全て列挙すること。これは殺人・重大犯罪捜査課の捜査官全員に対しての指示だ。再検証チームはそれらの事件にタッチしていなかったメンバーで結成される。」  
  
　再検証が行われることは予想の範囲内だった。そして、再検証作業に当事者たちが関われないことも当然である。  
  
「加えて、だ。レストレード。君は捜査情報を外部に提供した。秘密漏えいは免職だ。」  
「『公務の運営に重大な支障を生じさせた場合は』という条件だったと記憶しておりますが。」  
「そうだ。だから再検証結果を待っての処分となる。だが、再検証にどれだけ時間がかかるかは分からない。」  
  
　レストレードは居住まいを正し、警視長の眼を真っ直ぐに見た。シャーロックの逮捕を命じた警視正とは違い、地区警察署の制服巡査から叩き上げたこの老練な警視長を、レストレードは好いていた。警視長もレストレードに目をかけてくれていた。  
　警視長は声を低めた。  
  
「グレッグ。犯罪者が警察に協力して犯罪捜査に関わっていたというのがマスコミの論調だ。これひとつだけでも重大な支障だと言い立てる者はいる。内部にも外部にもだ。今すぐ何らかの対応を見せなければ、収まりがつかない。ざっと聞き取った限りでは、君が最もシャーロック・ホームズと関係していた捜査官だ。再検証結果が出るまでの暫定措置と考えてもらいたいが、君は巡査部長DSに降格、殺人・重大犯罪捜査課から外れてもらう。」  
  
　レストレードは小首を傾げた。  
「巡査部長、DS（Detective Sergent）ですか？Detectiveのままということは、専門刑事部には留まると？」  
「ただの制服巡査（Constable）として地区警察署に転属させろという意見もあった。だが、暫定処分であることと、マスコミに取材のチャンスを与える必要はないという意見が多数を占めた。実際のところ、引き取り手も無いだろう。つまり、専門刑事部内に留まってもらう。ただしだ。」  
　警視長は咳払いをして続けた。  
「勤務先は資料室だ。以前在籍していた、な。」  
  
　レストレードは肩をすくめた。  
「ヤードの資料室ではなくて専門刑事部の資料室ということは、表には出したくない派遣か、極秘の潜入捜査か、飼い殺しか、ですな。」  
「君は顔が売れすぎた。もう潜入捜査には当てられん。女装という手もあるがね、以前のように。」  
「よく覚えておいでで。」  
「あれはなかなかだった。」  
　警視長は一瞬にやりと笑ったが、ただちに真顔に戻った。  
「派遣の話はいずれ出てくるかもしれん。だが、当分は飼い殺しだと思ってくれ。」  
「はっきり言っていただいて有難いですな。」  
  
　警視長は顔をしかめ、さらに声を低めた。  
「グレッグ。正直に言うと、退職を促せという声もある。現在のところはそれは君の意思次第だが、免職になれば退職金も出ないし、地方警察への再就職もできなくなる。」  
「いったん退職したらここに戻るのは難しい。結論が出るまではしがみつかせてもらいます。」  
「再検証に自信はあるんだろうな。」  
「当然です。確かに容疑者を特定するために彼の力は借りました。しかし、証拠固めは我々の手で確実に行いました。刑事裁判でも決着はついている。証拠不十分であれば、被告側の弁護士がとうの昔に指摘して無罪判決がでていますよ。」  
「そうでなくては困る。それこそロンドン警視庁の面子がかかっている。総監には君がそう言っていたことを伝えておくよ。気休めにはなるだろう。」  
  
　以上だ、と警視長は立ち上がった。レストレードは軽く礼をして、警視長の部屋を出た。  
  
　正直なところ、免職も覚悟していた。処分が先延ばしにされたのは、ヤードの面子もあるだろうが、あの男が圧力をかけたのかもしれない。自分のオフィスのある下のフロアへと戻りながらレストレードは考えた。  
  
　レストレードの姿を見た途端、フロア全体が静まり返った。ドノヴァンとアンダーソンがあからさまに顔を背けたのが分かった。レストレードはまっすぐに自分のオフィスに入り、ドアを閉め、ガラスの内壁のブラインドを降ろして外からの視線を遮断した。  
  
　このオフィスも本来は主任警部クラスのものだ。主任警部への昇進の声は何度もかかっていた。シャーロックの助力が無ければ今の功績はないというのが、レストレードの自己分析である。事件解決に結びつくのであれば使えるコネは何でも使うのがモットーではあったが、昇進の話は断り続けた。オフィスだけは、有難く使っていたが。  
  
　シャーロックに助力を依頼した事件の抽出は、とうに済んでいた。元々、彼を事件に関与させた時から、このような要請があることは想定していた。それに、シャーロックの推理手法を整理・分析して、自分やほかの捜査官が応用できないかという試みもあり、彼が関わった事件は別にまとめておいたのだ。  
　結局、シャーロックの思考回路を一般化するなどということは不可能だと分かっただけだったが。  
  
　レストレードは、事件リストをプリントアウトし、ざっと見直した。6年半の間に28件。リストのひとつひとつの事件を、レストレードはよく覚えている。アンダーソンは20件か30件と言ったが、自分の担当事件以外のものもあり、もっと件数は多いはずだった。  
　リストの一番最後、駐米大使子女誘拐事件はまだ終わっていないが、2人の子供が見つかり、容疑者とみなされたシャーロックは死んだ。捜査は一応継続されるだろうが、被疑者死亡のまま未解決ファイルに綴じ込まれる可能性は高い。レストレードは捜査の続行と真犯人の逮捕を願った。  
  
　タクシー運転手である犯人の死亡で終わった事件が目に留まった。タクシー運転手が連続「自殺」事件の犯人であることは、シャーロックの証言だけではなく、彼のタクシーやアパートの捜索によっても証拠立てられた。未だに不明なのは彼を射殺した者だ。それが誰であるかをレストレードは知っている。  
　シャーロックを関わらせた事件でレストレードに気がかりがあるのは、この点だけだ。ジョンのことが再検証で探られるかどうかは微妙なところだった。  
　  
　再検証チームから切り離されても、ヤードの中にいれば情報を得ることはできる。レストレードがヤードに踏みとどまる理由の一つがそこにあった。  
  
　ジョンはどうしているだろうか。  
  
　昨日、知らせを聞いてセント・バーソロミュー病院に駆け付けた時、ジョンは看護師に抱えられるようにして病院の廊下に座りこんでいた。茫然自失の態でレストレードには気が付いていないようだった。  
　知らせがあってから20分もかからずに到着したにも関わらず、シャーロックの遺体はすでに遺族に引き取られて搬出されたと言われた。遺族というのはマイクロフト・ホームズに違いなかった。  
　モリーから検死報告書を受取った後、ジョンを探したが、もう病院内には見当たらなかった。ジョンが心配ではあったが、ベーカー街に様子を見に行く余裕はなかった。もし訪ねても、ジョンが自分に会ってくれるかどうかは疑問だった。　  
  
　私物を引き出しからデスクの上に投げ出していると、ドアがノックされた。  
「開いている。」  
　ぶっきらぼうに言うと、ディモックの短髪の頭が覗きこんだ。レストレードは言った。  
「折り畳みコンテナを持ってきてくれ。２つ、いや、３ついるな。」  
　ディモックは姿を消すと、すぐに空の小型コンテナを持って戻ってきた。肩越しに後ろを伺うと中に入ってドアを閉め、鍵まで掛けた。  
　何か言いたげなディモックに、レストレードは頷いてみせた。  
「安心しろ。事件は再検証されるが、当面の処分は俺だけだ。」  
  
　ディモックは顔をしかめた。  
「貴方だけでいいはずがない、グレッグ。私だって、シャーロック・ホームズに手助けを頼みました。他に助けを頼んだ奴は何人もいる。」  
「おまえさんをシャーロックに引き合わせたのは俺だ。他の連中も、きっかけは俺だ。俺が降格してそれで済めば十分だ。」  
「それで済むんですか？」  
「シャーロックが誤っていたとか、シャーロックが事件をでっちあげたとか、そんなことが立証されれば、それじゃ済まないだろうな。」  
「まさか、そんなこと、信じているんじゃないでしょうね。」  
　ディモックの憤った語気に、レストレードは眉を上げた。  
  
「グレッグ。確かにシャーロックは鼻持ちならない高慢な奴でした。でも、推理は確かだった。私の扱った事件は、絶対に彼が自作自演したものなんかじゃない。それは現場にいた私が一番よく分かっています。」  
　レストレードは肩の力が抜けるのを感じた。少なくとも、ヤードの中にも、シャーロックを信じている人間が自分以外にいる。  
  
「だから、私には信じられないんです。彼が自殺するなんて。」  
「……俺もだ。」  
  
　真実が発覚し追い詰められたから自殺した。それが定説となってしまっている。しかし、シャーロックをフェイクだと考えていないレストレードには、彼が自殺する理由が全く思いつかなかった。  
「俺たちの知らない理由があったのかもしれない。」  
「でも、彼は自殺なんてするタイプではありません。」  
　レストレードが昨日からずっと疑問に思っていることを、ディモックは代弁した。  
「あいつが屋上から飛び降りるところを、ドクター・ワトソンが目撃している。直前に電話で話もしている。他殺ではない。シャーロックが関わった事件で唯一再検証の対象にならないのがこの件らしい。」  
「彼はドクター・ワトソンに、なにを話したんですか。」  
「『さよなら、ジョン。』の一言だそうだ。記録によればな。」　  
  
　現場に駆け付けた地域警察署の警官がジョンから聞き取ったのはそれだけだったと記録にあった。  
  
　レストレードはまた嗚咽が込み上げてくるのを覚え、必死に押さえた。私物を折り畳みコンテナに乱暴に放り込み、３つ重ねて持ち上げる。ディモックが手を添えた。  
「手伝います。どこへ持って行けばいいんですか？」  
「いらん。一人で十分だ。ドアだけ開けてくれ。」  
  
　巡査時代にHPDSコースを修めた幹部候補であるディモックを、覚えのめでたくない今の自分とは関わらせたくなかった。その気持ちはディモックには伝わったようだった。  
「また連絡します。」  
　小声で言ってディモックは頭を下げた。

  
　レストレードは、慣れ親しんだオフィスを去った。


	16. Greg-9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the funeral.

　こじんまりとした葬儀だった。場所も時間もマスコミに漏れることなく、ひっそりと静かに式は進んだ。棺は初めから葬儀場の中に置かれ、牧師による聖書の朗読も説教も簡素で最小限だった。  
　棺の横に置かれたシャーロックの遺影は、皮肉気に口の端を上げていた。  
  
　参列者はたったの5人。  
　シャーロックの母とマイクロフト、アンシア、ハドソン夫人。そしてレストレード。  
  
　ジョンは来ないわ、とハドソン夫人は小さな声で告げたきり、レストレードの傍から離れた。  
　シャーロックを逮捕したレストレードのことをハドソン夫人がどう思っているかは明らかだった。  
  
　マイクロフトはどう思っているのだろう。葬儀のことは、アンシアからメールで知らされた。レストレードからマイクロフトに直接電話やメールをする勇気はなかった。  
  
　レストレードは、母と並んで前に座るマイクロフトの後ろ姿を見つめた。黒いスリーピース。傍らには黒い傘。母親はハンカチを目に当てむせび泣いていたが、マイクロフトの背は真っ直ぐに伸び、微動だにしなかった。  
  
　彼がどれだけ弟を大切に思い慈しんでいたか。弟であるシャーロック自身も本気で信じてはいない節があった。  
　だが、以前シャーロックが死にかけたときのマイクロフトの姿を、レストレードは垣間見ていた。彼がどれだけ悲痛な思いでいるかを考えると、レストレードは胸が痛くなった。その責任の一端は間違いなく自分にある。  
　動かない背中を見ながら、レストレードは歯を食いしばった。賛美歌を歌おうとしたが、掠れた声しか出てこなかった。この1週間、流しつくしたと思った涙がまた溢れてきた。  
　  
　式は30分ほどで終わり、レストレードは葬儀場の出口に移動した。棺は葬儀場の男たちの手で持ち上げられ、外で待つ霊柩車へと運び込まれる。マイクロフトは母親と共に棺に付き添っている。レストレードは頭を下げた。マイクロフトは一瞬歩みを止めたが、何を言うでもなくすぐに歩き始めた。頭を上げたレストレードは、今日初めて、マイクロフトの顔を間近で見た。  
  
　レストレードは目を瞠った。  
　無表情なマスクは、1か月前に会った時よりも痩せてやつれ、目の下には隈がくっきりと出来ていた。しかし、そこに見えたものは、レストレードが漠然と想像していたものではなかった。  
  
　何かが、違う。何かは分からないが。

　言葉にはできない違和感にレストレードはむず痒さを覚えた。棺と共に霊柩車に乗り込むマイクロフトを呼び止めかけ、レストレードは思いとどまった。  
　声をかけたところで、何と言えばいいのだ。ご愁傷様、か。すまなかった、か。  
  
　埋葬のため墓地へと走り去る霊柩車をレストレードは見送った。その腕に、アンシアが手を置いた。  
「レストレード巡査部長。こちらへ。」  
　当然、新しい肩書はとうに把握しているわけだ。  
　アンシアに連れていかれた先には、見慣れた黒塗りの車。後部座席に乗り込む。  
「ミスター・ホームズからの伝言です。ドクター・ワトソンとハドソン夫人のフォローを頼む、と。」  
「なんで俺なんだ。人に頼まず、自分でやればいい。フォローは得意だろう。」  
　ジョンとハドソン夫人がレストレードと話す気になるとは思えなかった。  
「今すぐでなくても良いのです。多分、ジョンはミスター・ホームズを絶対に受け入れないと思われますので。」  
　レストレードは眉をしかめてアンシアを見た。  
「ジョンとマイクロフトとの間に何かあったのか。」  
　アンシアは首を振った。  
「残念ですが、これ以上のことは私には申し上げられません。」  
  
　否定の言葉にそれ以上追及する気も起きず、レストレードは革張りのシートに身体を預けた。  
　外を流れる景色は、いつもと変わらぬロンドン市内の喧騒を伝えてくる。人が一人死んだところで、変わるものではない。  
　レストレードは疲労感に目を閉じた。しばらく経ってから、アンシアがぽつりと言った。  
「もう一つ、伝言を預かっています。」  
　目を開けてアンシアを見ると、彼女は珍しく口ごもった。車は自分の安フラットの近くまで来ている。視線で促すと、本当は伝えたくないのですが、とアンシアはため息をついた。  
「伝言はこうです。『Good bye, Dear Gregory Lestrade.（さようなら、親愛なるグレゴリー・レストレード。）』」  
  
　レストレードは凍りついた。  
　車が止まった。運転手が降りて、レストレードの側のドアを開ける。  
　アンシアの手が、レストレードの膝に触れた。  
「必要があれば、私に連絡してください。お気をつけて。」  
  
　レストレードは走り去る黒塗りの車を茫然と見送った。  
　歩道に立ち尽くしたまま、手は、スーツのポケットからモバイルフォンを取り出していた。  
　スクロールして番号を呼び出し、発信する。  
　呼び出し音3回の後、無機質なアナウンスが流れた。  
『この番号は、現在、使われておりません。番号をお確かめになって…』  
　レストレードは唖然とモバイルフォンのディスプレイを見つめた。  
  



	17. Greg-10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg visits the Baker Street.

　ここに来たのは、別にあいつに言われたからじゃない。だが、結局俺はあいつに頼まれたことをしているわけだ。あいつから一方的に別れを告げられたというのに。  
　レストレードはひとりごち、221Bと記されたドアの呼び鈴を鳴らした。  
  
　シャーロックの葬儀から2週間が経っていた。  
　当初はマスコミが押しかけていたベーカー街も今はかなり静まってきた。新聞に記事が載ることも当初ほどの頻度と量ではなくなっている。  
  
　ドアが開き、ハドソン夫人が顔を見せた。  
「あら、まあ、警部さん。」  
　ハドソン夫人は束の間はにかんだが、レストレードを中に招き入れ、両腕でギュッと抱きしめた。  
「よく来て下さったわ。本当に嬉しいわ。」  
　221Bへ上がる階段の横を通り、ハドソン夫人の居間に通される。  
「座ってちょうだい。ちょうどスコーンを焼いたところなの。」  
  
　レストレードは遠慮しようとしたが、ハドソン夫人はキッチンと居間をくるくると動き回ってお茶の支度を手早く整えた。  
「いいえ、どうかお喋りをしていってちょうだい。お葬式の時はごめんなさいね。後でジョンから聞いたわ。警官隊がやってくること、先に知らせて下さったんですって。警部さんはできる限りのことをしたんだわ。」  
　レストレードは首を振ったが、ハドソン夫人は言葉を続けた。  
「それで、警部さんは、どうしているの？」  
「今は巡査部長です。殺人課からも外れました。」  
　ハドソン夫人は、両手を胸の前で組み合わせ、あらまあと言った。  
　それ以外に言いようがないだろうなとレストレードは思った。  
  
　クローテッドクリームをたっぷり乗せたスコーンとアールグレイ・ティーは美味しかった。  
「ジョンが出て行ったことは、知っているかしら。あの後、新聞記者やテレビ局が押しかけてきて、ひどい有様で。警察の方が交通の邪魔だと整理してくれたのは本当に有難かったわ。そう、あれは土曜日だったわね、ジョンは帰ってきてからずっと閉じこもって。そうして、火曜日に出て行ったの。初めはホテルに泊まっていたみたいね。お葬式のことは連絡したんだけれど、今は無理だって。先週よ、ジョンがフラットを借りたからって、荷物を取りに来て。その時、二人でお墓に行ったの。それで……。」  
  
　ハドソン夫人は話し続けた。安心してジョンのことを話せる相手がいなかったからだろう。それでも会話の中にシャーロックの名前は出てこなかった。

　自分にはジョンからは何の連絡もないとレストレードはハドソン夫人に伝えた。引っ越し先を知らないだろうか。  
「ごめんなさいね。ジョンは、新しいフラットの住所を教えてくれなかったの。モバイルの番号も変えたって。でも、ジョン宛ての郵便物が届いたら預かっておいて欲しい、いつか寄るから、とは言ってくれたわ。」  
  
　レストレードは221Bに入れないかと尋ねた。ジョンが行き先を示すものを何か残していないか、見ておきたかった。もちろんどうぞとハドソン夫人は先に立って17段の階段を上がり、221Bの鍵を開けた。  
  
　ドアを開けてリビング。記憶にある部屋と全く変わっていない。雑然としている。暖炉の上には頭蓋骨。今にも「おもしろい事件は無いのか」とシャーロックが噛みついてきそうな気がして、レストレードの脚が震えた。  
「お部屋はそのままにしてあるの。マイクロフトが家賃は払うと言って。」　  
　その名前に動揺した。  
  
　キッチンからは実験道具が無くなっていた。冷蔵庫はコンセントが抜いてあった。開けてみたが、中は空だった。電子レンジの中も何も入っていなかった。  
「実験道具はまとめておいたらマイクロフトの部下だという人たちが来て、持って行ったわ。冷蔵庫の中身も、全部片付けてくれたわ。あのまま目玉やら指やらを置いておくわけにはいかなかったでしょう。」  
  
　キッチンの奥のシャーロックの部屋はそのままだった。ベッドさえ、シーツが皺になり上掛けが丸められたままだった。枕には頭の形さえ残っていた。  
  
　ハドソン夫人が目を背けたのが分かった。  
　レストレードは夫人の肩を抱き、背中を優しく押してその部屋を出、階段を上ってジョンの部屋に向かった。  
  
　ジョンの部屋はきれいに片付けられていた。ジョンの行き先の手掛かりになりそうなものは無かった。私物は全部持ち出されているかと思ったが、ベッドの下に茶色い靴が1足置いてあった。右のつま先に茶褐色のものがついていた。職業柄、血痕だということはすぐに見て取れた。  
「それね、あの日に履いていた靴らしいわ。」  
　レストレードはごくりと息を飲んだ。あの日、病院に駆け付けた時、歩道にあった血だまりの跡が目の奥に蘇った。  
  
　リビングに戻ってもう一度見回すと、何かが足りないような気がした。シャーロックの部屋にも無かった。あれは……。  
  
「バイオリンなら、マイクロフトが持って行ったわ。」  
  
　レストレードは、ジョンから連絡があったら教えて欲しいと、自分の電話番号をハドソン夫人に教え、久しぶりに落ち着いたティータイムを過ごせたと礼を言った。  
「また来てくださいな。もし貴方の方が先にジョンと連絡が取れて、あの子の様子が分かったら、教えてね。きっとですよ。」  
　必ず教えると約束し、レストレードはベーカー街へのドアを開けた。  
  



	18. Greg-11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg's new office.

　ロンドン警視庁専門刑事部の資料室は、ニュー・スコットランド・ヤードの名で親しまれるヴィクトリア通りのビルの中ではなく、そこからほど近い、小さな古ぼけたビルの最上階にある。  
　この場所を知るものは、ヤードでもあまり多くはない。

　短パンにTシャツ姿で息を切らせて走り込んできたレストレードは、首からかけたタオルで額の汗をぬぐいながら、裏口から入って階段を駆け上がった。資料室の入口でIDカードをスロットに通し、足踏みしながら待っていると、ガチャリという機械音がしてロックが解除された。レストレードはドアを開けて資料室の前室に入った。  
　前室にはソファが壁際に置いてあるだけで、その先にまたドア。天井近くから見下ろすカメラにウィンクしてみせて、再度IDカードをドアの脇のスロットに通す。

　ドアを開けると壁際に並ぶキャビネットとデスクが４基。  
　60歳近い私服の巡査が一人、デスクに脚を乗せて本を読んでいた。足の横にはパソコンがあり、ディスプレイには前室のカメラの映像が映っている。  
「ただいま、チャーリー。」  
　レストレードの挨拶に、巡査は本から顔も上げずに片手を振って応えた。  
　キャビネットと反対側の壁沿いには不透明なパーテーションで区切られた個室が3つ並んでいる。入口に一番近い個室に入る。

　個室にはデスクと椅子が2脚。それに全身が映る鏡、ダンベル、チューブ、ステッパー。レストレードは空いている床に座り込み、ストレッチを始めた。身体中の筋肉を伸ばし終えると、次はダンベル、チューブを使って筋肉に負荷をかけながら身体を動かしていく。ステッパーは最高負荷より1ランク下で30分間踏み続ける。シットアップ、スクワット。汗が滝のように流れ落ちる。最後に再度ストレッチをして終了。

　ランニングとストレッチ、筋力トレーニングを午前中の日課にしてすでに2か月になる。身体を動かしている間は余計なことを考えなくて済む。これは海軍に入ってすぐにレストレードが学んだことだ。

　資料室のロッカー室にはシャワーブースが附属している。レストレードは汗に濡れたサポーターごとウェアを脱ぎ捨てて汗を流し、裸体を拭い、今朝着て来たYシャツとズボンに着替えた。  
　デスクのある部屋に戻ると、コーヒーの香りが漂ってきた。  
「サンキュー、チャーリー。」  
　マグカップを受け取り、デスクの上に積んである新聞の束を取り上げてチャーリーの斜め前に座る。そこが今のレストレードの定位置だ。

　新聞を読むうちに、すぐに昼食の時間になる。それが午前の日課。  
　チャーリーとおしゃべりをし、また古い事件の記録を読み、3時のお茶を飲み、また事件の記録を読み、17時に資料室を出る。それが午後の日課。

　古い事件の記録を読む代わりに、電話をしたり、外に出て野暮用を足したりと多少の変化はあるものの、基本的には同じ繰り返しだ。よくも２か月続いているものだと、レストレードは自分でも感心する。

　今週のランニングコースは、ランベス・ブリッジからブラックフライアース・ブリッジまでのテムズ川沿いの両岸を走る約6.5キロ。途中、エンバンクメント駅からブラックフライアースまではオリンピックのマラソンコースだ。いっそ、シティまでの大ループ13キロに挑戦してみるか。

　途中のCCTVカメラ全部に「あっかんべえ」をしてやる。

　あれ以来、マイクロフト・ホームズからは何の音沙汰もない。  
　ジョンの居場所を聞くという名目でアンシアと連絡をとることも考えたが、そうやって居場所を知って訪ねるのは避けたかった。マイクロフトとジョンの間に溝ができているのであれば、マイクロフトの影をちらつかせながらジョンに会うことは止めた方がいいだろう。レストレード自身さえ、ジョンに歓迎されるとも思えない。  
　シャーロックの墓参りには毎週のように行っているが、ジョンが来ている気配は無かった。ジョンについてはハドソン夫人からの連絡を待つこととし、レストレードは単調な日課をこなすことに専念してきた。

　自責の念は決して消えることは無い。初めの１週間は酒浸りだった。しかし、葬儀の後、自暴自棄になることは、シャーロックに対して不敬だと思い直した。シャーロックを信じるのであれば、彼を貶める事は一切すべきではない。彼を信じている自分が自堕落になってはいけない。そうでなければ、シャーロックの名誉回復を果たすことはできない。  
　レストレードはそう自分を叱咤している。  
　そして葬儀の時にマイクロフト・ホームズから感じた違和感。あの正体を突き止めるためにも。

　モバイルフォンがリングトーンを鳴らしてテキストメールの着信を知らせた。送信者を確かめてテキストを開き、一読して立ち上がった。  
「チャーリー、ちょっと早いけど、昼飯を食いに行ってくる。」

　ジャケットを羽織り、財布とモバイルフォンだけ持って、資料室を出た。待ち合わせ場所に行くにはヤードの前を通るのが近道だが、わざとバッキンガム・ゲートの方から回って行った。途中のカフェでサンドイッチとコーヒーをテイクアウトする。

　好天の下、セント・ジェームズ・パークは、緑を憩う市民やバッキンガム宮殿を訪れた観光客で賑わっていた。レストレードはテイクアウトの包みを抱え、時計塔の下のベンチに座るディモックに近づいた。  
「ずいぶんと引き締まりましたね。」  
　ディモックはレストレードの腹回りを凝視し、レストレードはそこを叩いてみせた。  
「トレーニングする時間はたっぷりあるからな。」  
　レストレードはディモックの隣に座ると、がさがさと紙袋を開き、サンドイッチの包みとコーヒーを取り出して半分をディモックに押し付けた。昼食時間には少し早いが、食べられるときに食べておくのが警察勤めの二人の常識である。

「で、まだ事件の再検証が始まらないって？」　  
　ディモックはサンドイッチを飲みこみ、頷いた。  
「調査したところ、彼が関与した事件が意外に多いことが判明しまして。我々の殺人・重大犯罪捜査課の殺人捜査班だけでなく、組織犯罪課の美術特捜班もシャーロックの助けを借りていたことが分かったんです。そのせいで再検証チームの発足自体が遅れています。」  
　レストレードは嘆息した。組織犯罪課も殺人・重大犯罪捜査課と同じ警視長の監督範囲となっている。さぞや気が滅入っていることだろう。  
「それにしたって、あれからもう2ヶ月半だ。」  
「警視監が妙に慎重になっているらしいです。どうも上からの圧力がかかっているらしいという噂もあります。」  
　  
　警視監は専門刑事部の統括責任者だ。上層部への圧力と聞くと、レストレードは必然的にあの男を思い出す。  
　だが理由が分からない。弟の汚名を晴らすつもりはないのだろうか。

「ドノヴァン巡査部長が転属希望を出しました。」  
「通ったのか？」  
「多分、課長―警視正が通さないでしょう。貴方の班が組み直されたついでに、配置換えがかなりあって、別の課に移った者もいれば、地区警察に出た者もいます。ドノヴァンも他の課に出たいようですが、彼女が出ると我が課はさらに戦力ダウンになります。」

　彼女はまだシャーロックが誘拐犯であると信じている。いや、信じなければ、彼女自身が耐えられないだろう。だから、レストレードは敢えてドノヴァンと話をするのを避け続けた。レストレードがいなくなっても尚、転属したいというのは、彼女を責める空気が課の中にあるからなのか。  
　彼女やアンダーソンを責めるのは間違っている。レストレードが降格されたのは、自分自身の取ってきた行動が原因だ。レストレードは残してきた部下たちに言いたかった。

　ディモックとレストレードは、コーヒーの紙コップを握り潰して立ち上がった。  
「では、また連絡します。」  
「ありがとう。気を付けてな。」  
　不定期に会って、私的に情報交換をする。交換と言っても、実務上有益な情報はレストレードが一方的に得ている。ディモックが得られる情報は、レストレードがヤードという組織にまだ引っかかっているという事実だけだ。  
『それが重要なんですよ。貴方が元気でやっているということを知りたい人間は何人もいるんです。若いのも…それと、上役にも何人か、ね。この役は僕にとって役得なんです。』  
　ディモックは最初にそう言って、この不定期な会合をセットした。  
　  
　立ち去るディモックが木々の向こうに消えるのを見届けてから、レストレードは、時計塔に付属するCCTVカメラを見上げた。  
　レンズの正面はこちらを向いている。  
　レストレードは、CCTVカメラに向かって、両方の人差し指で口の端を引っ張り「いーっ」としてみせた。。


	19. Mycroft-8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthea's report about Greg.

「暗殺者Ｈの排除、完了したとのことです。」  
　マイクロフト・ホームズは自分の私設秘書―ＰＡ―時にはアンシア―のもたらした報告に頷いた。  
　これで残る暗殺者は2人となった。問題は、残りの2人がまだ特定できていないことだ。  
  
　暗殺者Ｈ―ハドソン夫人を狙った暗殺者は、あの時間に夫人の傍にいた内装工事職人だった。同様に、あの時間にレストレードに接近できたのは、彼のオフィスに近づける者、つまり、ロンドン警視庁専門刑事部殺人・重大事件捜査課内部にいたはずである。ジョンに至っては屋外を移動中であった。可能性の範囲は限りなく広い。  
「暗殺者Ｌ―レストレード巡査部長（ＤＳ）の暗殺者である可能性の高い、ヤードの殺人捜査班のメンバーについては、まだ確証がつかめていません。ＤＳと接触する動きはないとのことです。現在までのところ、ＤＳが継続して接触している元所属の人間はディモック警部だけです。彼がモリアーティの手先である可能性はほぼゼロと思われます。なお、本日1130から1200にかけて、二人はセント・ジェームズ・パークで接触したとのことです。」  
  
　暗殺者が３人とは限らない可能性も高い。狙われた側からのみのアプローチでは不十分だ。  
　マイクロフトは両目頭を人差し指と親指で押さえた。  
  
　マイクロフトが追っているのは暗殺者だけではない。モリアーティの残した犯罪ネットワークのせん滅が最終目的である。  
　マイクロフトの通常の職務も激務と称せられるものである。それに加えてのこのミッションは、中核となるシャーロックの生存を隠匿しながら行っている。マイクロフトの部下への指令は細かに分断して伝えられ、収集された細かな情報はすべてマイクロフトの元に集められ、意味ある形となる。彼のＰＡもかなりの部分を把握してはいるが、シャーロックと直接連絡を取っているのはマイクロフトのみである。  
　集約した情報を分析し、指令を出すのも、マイクロフトである。  
  
　負担は大きい。肉体的にも精神的にも。

「10分後に車を玄関にお回しします。お気をつけてお帰り下さい。それから、こちらがレストレード巡査部長の本日のご挨拶です。」  
　ＰＡはデスクの上に写真を1枚置き、一礼してオフィスから出て行った。  
　CCTVカメラからキャプチャした写真の中のレストレードは、ランニングウェア姿で、カメラに向かって「あかんべえ」をしている。  
　いつものことだ。  
　シャーロックの「自殺」から２か月半。最後に直接見た葬儀の時に比べれば、レストレードの血色は良くなり、毎日のトレーニングの成果もむき出しの両脚やウエスト回り、顎の線に現れていた。  
  
　１か月半前、初めてＰＡがレストレードの写真を持ってきたときには、マイクロフトは一顧だにせずデスクから弾き飛ばした。置いた本人は涼しい顔で、床に落ちたそれを拾い上げた。  
『ご覧になるべきだと思いまして。』  
『必要であれば報告を求める。』  
『ですが、これはレストレード巡査部長からのご挨拶です。』  
  
　それ以降、ＰＡは毎日のようにレストレードの写真をあの手この手でマイクロフトに見せようとした。  
　デスクに置く、ドアに貼る、報告書に挟む、昼食のサンドイッチの皿に敷く。マイクロフトはそれを避け続けた。  
  
『たかが写真じゃありませんか、サー。どうしてそれ程にご覧になるのを拒まれるのですか？』  
　珍しくブラックべリーを持つ手を後ろに組んで、ＰＡはデスクの前で仁王立ちになって尋ねた。マイクロフトはふんと鼻を鳴らし、ＰＡに退出するよう言った。分かりましたとおとなしく承諾したＰＡは、後ろ手のまま回れ右をし、手に持っていた写真をたっぷり10秒間マイクロフトに見せつけてから、オフィスを出て行った。  
　写真の中のレストレードは、カメラに向かって舌を出していた……。  
  
　オフィスの中での攻防戦が外部に持ち出されるに至って――正確には、マイクロフトが手渡したレポートに挟まれていた、おどけた顔をした中年男の写真について、首相から問いただされるに至って――マイクロフトはギブアップした。  
　かくして、１日１回、その日の仕事が終わるころ、マイクロフトはＰＡからレストレードの「その日の挨拶の写真」を見せられることになった。  
  
　カメラに向かってあかんべえをする、舌を出す、尻を向けて叩いてみせる。子供の稚技のような毎日の写真からは『俺は諦めない』というマイクロフトに向けた明らかなサインが読み取れる。  
  
　マイクロフトは嘆息した。  
　これまで、レストレードについて読み違えてきたことを考えると、彼と接触し続けてシャーロックの生存の件を隠し通せるか、マイクロフトには100％の自信が無かった。  
　危険性が例え僅かでも存在するのであれば、接触は完全に断つべきだ。また、シャーロックとの交友から狙われることになったことを鑑れば、レストレードはもう一人のホームズとも断絶した方が良い。さらに、ジョンと良好な関係を築いてもらうためには、マイクロフトとの交友は無い方がうまくいく。  
  
　繋がりを断ち切る理由はいくらでもあった。だがその理由に唯々諾々と従うことを抗うものがマイクロフトの胸の内に存在する。  
　アイスマンと呼ばれる男にはふさわしくないもの。それをレストレードは本能的に察知し、氷の壁の隙間をこじ開けかけた。  
  
　優しい、啄むような口づけと首筋を撫でる指。背中を押す力強い腕の感触。  
　あのまま流されてしまいたかった……。  
  
　だが状況はもはやマイクロフトにそれを許さない。  
　それだけではない。マイクロフトが何をしたかをレストレードが知れば、彼は二度とマイクロフトに接近しようとはしないであろう。  
　レストレードがシャーロックをどのように処してきたか、マイクロフトは6年半の間、見続けてきた。彼のような男は、いかなる理由があろうと弟を売るような者を許しはすまい。  
  
「サー？まだいらしたのですか？運転手が待っています。」  
  
　誰のせいだと無言で睨みながら、マイクロフトは立ち上がった。  
  



	20. Greg-12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg meets John.

　ハドソン夫人から「ジョンが来ている」と電話が入ったのは、シャーロックがバーツの屋上から跳んでから３か月目だった。  
　レストレードは急いでベーカー街へと車を飛ばした。  
　出来る限りジョンを引き留めるようハドソン夫人に頼んでおいたが、車がベーカー街への角を曲がるのと同時に、ジョンが通りに出てきたのが見えた。  
　ジョンは、レストレードの車とは反対方向へ歩いていく。  
  
　レストレードは221Bの前に車を止め、車内からジョンの後姿を見つめた。  
　ジョンは僅かだが足を引きずっていた。ジャンパーの袖から見える手首は細く、ジーンズはだぶついている。伸びた髪に櫛を入れた様子は無かった。  
  
　戸口でジョンを見送っていたハドソン夫人がレストレードに気が付き、車に駆け寄った。レストレードは車のドアを開け、夫人を招き入れた。  
「前よりやつれているわ。ちゃんと食べていないみたい。本人は笑って見せているけれど、かなり無理をしているわ。」  
「どこに住んでいるか、教えてくれましたか？」  
「ショアディッチの方とだけ。」  
「では、地下鉄に乗りますね。ありがとうございます、ハドソンさん。車、こちらに置かせてもらいます。」  
　レストレードは車を降り、ジョンを尾行し始めた。  
  
　***  
  
　ショアディッチは、最近では芸術家の住む街などと称されるようになったとはいえ、ロンドン市内では犯罪多発地域に分類される。一歩裏通りに入れば、建物の１、２階は鉄格子でガードされている。それでもガラスは割られ、段ボールで塞がれている窓もある。  
　この２週間、倉庫を転用したようなジョンの住むフラットを、レストレードは毎日のように見張っていた。  
　ほとんどストーカーのようだとレストレードは自嘲する。  
　この住まいを突き止めた日、やつれ果てたジョンを間近に見て、レストレードは声をかけるタイミングを失っていた。

　ジョンは、ほとんど部屋に閉じこもったままだった。カーテンを開けるのは昼近く。部屋の明かりが消えるのは真夜中過ぎ。外に出るのは、３、４日に一度で、食料品を買って戻ってくるだけだ。  
　生活費を稼いでいる様子は無かった。以前一緒に飲んだ時、シャーロックと暮らして少しは貯金ができたとは言っていたが、まだ貯えはあるのだろうか。  
　  
　今日あたり、また買い出しにでる筈だとレストレードは踏んでいた。  
　今度こそ、話をする。そう決心してレストレードは昼過ぎからフラットを見張っていたが、日が沈んでもジョンは出てこなかった。  
　いっそドアを叩こうかと車から降りかけた時、3階のジョンの部屋の明かりが消えた。もどかしいくらいの時間が経過した後、フラットの建物のドアが開き、ジョンが通りに出てきた。  
  
　薄暗い街灯に照らされたジョンの顔は、落ちくぼんだ目と相まって、幽鬼のように見えた。レストレードは息を詰め、ジョンの行き先を見守った。いつもの食料品の買い出しとは違う方向に歩いていく。  
  
　レストレードは車を降りたが、何物をも拒否するかのように硬く張り詰めたジョンの背中に、声を掛けられぬまま、ただ後をつけていった。  
　ゆっくりとした歩みながらもわき目も振らずに歩くジョンは、はっきりした目的地を目指しているように見えた。チスウェル通りに出たあたりで、レストレードはジョンの行く先を推測することができた。人工地盤の下を通るビーチ通りを抜け、バービカン駅を通り過ぎたところで、レストレードの推測は確信に変わった。  
　歩き始めて40分。ジョンは聖バソロミュー病院の前で立ち止まった。  
  
　屋上を見上げたジョンの両眼は、誰かを探すかのように大きく見開かれていた。視線はしばらく宙を彷徨い、そしてゆっくりと歩道に下りていった。  
　あれ以来、この場所には来ていなかった。ジョンの視線を追ったレストレードの視界の中で、とうに消えたはずの赤黒い血が歩道の上に蘇った。レストレードはたまらず目をつぶった。頭を振って幻影を払おうとした。  
　眩暈がした。呼吸が早くなる。  
　動悸を抑えてようやっと目を開けた時、ジョンの姿が消えていた。  
  
　レストレードは隠れていたビルの陰からジョンの立っていたところに飛び出し、左右を見渡した。人通りはあるが、彼の姿は見えない。この短時間で行けるところは限られている。レストレードは一番近い病院の扉に走った。  
  
 ***  
  
　ペントハウスのドアの上に、照明がひとつ。それ以外の明かりはバーツの屋上には無いが、隣のメリル・リンチを含め、シティ全体は人工の光でまだ明るい。そのおかげで、レストレードはジョンが屋上のどこにいるかをすぐに把握することができた。  
  
「洒落にならないぞ、ジョン。」  
　敢えて軽い口調で屋上のパラペットの上に立つ後姿に呼びかける。ジョンの肩がぴくりと動いた。  
  
「大丈夫。飛び降りやしないさ。」  
　ジョンの口調には自嘲が混ざっていた。  
「飛び降りたくても怖くてできない。僕は臆病ものだ。後を追うこともできない。あいつの遺言を果たすこともできやしない。」  
　レストレードは静かにジョンに近づいた。  
「遺言？」  
「彼に言われたんだ。あの時。電話で。ハドソンさんや君に伝えてくれって。」  
　レストレードは息を詰めて、ジョンの両腕を後ろからつかんだ。抵抗は無かった。そのまま自分の方へ引くと、ジョンはパラペットから素直に降りた。  
　ゆっくりと、ジョンを自分の方に向かせた。  
「ジョン。あいつは何と言ったんだ。」  
　ジョンの両眼に涙が浮かんだ。  
  
　　  
　『謝る。  
　『全部本当だ。みんなが言っていたこと。  
　『僕がモリアーティを創作した。  
  
　『僕はペテン師だ。新聞記事は正しい。  
　  
　『レストレードとハドソンさんとモリーに伝えてくれ。  
　『そのほかの、君に聞くすべての人々にも。  
　『僕は自分のためにモリアーティを創作した。  
  
  
　レストレードは唖然とした。  
「そんな馬鹿な。あいつが自分で自分をペテン師だと言ったのか。そんな筈はないじゃないか。」  
「そうだよ。僕だってそう思っている。分かってる。でも、彼はそう言ったんだ。そう言って、跳んだんだ。」  
　ジョンの涙は落ち窪んだ眼から溢れ、肉の削がれた頬を滑り落ちて、顎の先を濡らした。掠れた声がうわ言のようにかさついた唇から零れ落ちる。  
  
「初めて会った時、彼は、僕がアフガン帰りの退役軍医だってことやアル中の兄がいるって推理した。兄じゃなくて姉だけど、彼は僕を観察して推理して当てたんだ。それなのに彼は、僕のことをあらかじめ調べて話したって言った。調べたのなら姉を兄と間違える筈はないじゃないか。でもどうしてそんな嘘をついたんだ。どうして僕はあの時に気が付かつかなかったんだ。姉と兄。気付いたのは半月も経ってからだった。あの時それに気付いていたら、嘘だって彼を言い負かしていたら、シャーロックは飛び降りなかったかもしれない。どうして僕は思いつかなかったんだ。どうして止められなかったんだ。分からない。毎日がただ過ぎていって、分からないまま、僕はどうしたらよかったのか………。」  
「ジョン！」  
  
　レストレードは呟き続けるジョンの背中に腕を回し、頭を自分の胸に抱き寄せた。  
　もっと早く会うべきだった。もっと早く聞いてやるべきだった。拒否されるだろうと勝手に距離をおく理由を付けておいて、ジョンの痛みに関わろうとしなかった。  
「ジョン。済まない。済まなかった。済まなかった。」  
  
　今、この言葉以外になにをジョンに言うことができるだろう。  



	21. Mycroft-9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthea's report about Greg-2.

　時差をまたいだ在外公館との調整、パリでの緊急会議、帰国してすぐに首相へのレクチャー、情報部関係者とのミーティングと32時間働き続けたマイクロフトは、真夜中近くなってからようやっとオフィスに戻ることができた。  
　まだ書類仕事は残っていたが、ＰＡは写真をデスクに置いた。  
  
「ようやくジョンと会ったようだな。」　  
  
　写真の中のレストレードは、コートのポケットに深く手を突っ込み、肩を丸め、CCTVカメラを無視していた。今日はカメラへの挨拶は一切無かったのであろう。  
　マイクロフトがモリアティへと渡した情報がシャーロックを追いつめたことを、レストレードはジョンからついに聞いたに違いなかった。  
  
「二人はどのように？」  
「昨夜、バーツの屋上で。その後ドクターのフラットに二人で戻り、巡査部長（ＤＳ）は今朝までフラットに滞在。ドクターは以後現在まで在宅されています。ＤＳはいったん帰宅し、昼前にベーカー街のハドソン夫人を訪問。短時間ですが221Bの室内にも入りました。リビングのカメラがＤＳを捕捉しています。それから資料室へ出勤、定時に帰宅されました。」  
  
　こうなることは分かっていた。分かってはいたが、いざ直面すると胸の内に苦いものが溜まる思いがする。これでもう完全に、レストレードはマイクロフトを振り向くことはないだろう。  
  
　いったん立ち去ったＰＡがトレイにティーカップと小皿を載せて戻ってきた。カップには紅茶、小皿にはチョコレートトリュフがふたつ載っている。  
　マイクロフトは、ＰＡの指がブラックベリーの表面を踊るように動くのを眺めながら、紅茶をすすり、トリュフを口にした。ダークチョコレートが口の中で溶けたはずだったが、甘くも苦くも感じられなかった。  
　  
　マイクロフトは口の端をゆがめた。処理すべきタスクはまだ残っている。余計な感傷に浸っている時間はない。


	22. Greg-13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg finds out.

 「何かあったんですか。」  
　セント・ジェームズ・パークのいつものベンチで落ち合うなり、ディモックは尋ねた。  
　それほど一目瞭然か、とレストレードは苦笑いし、掌で顔を撫であげた。　  
「ちょっとな…お前さんも知ってる、ドクター・ワトソンと会ってな。」  
　ああ、とディモックは頷いた。  
「一時はマスコミがしつこく追いかけていましたが。今どうしているんですか。」  
「ベイカー街から離れて、引っ越し先で閉じこもっている。取りあえず、週に1度一緒に飲む約束を取り付けて。昨日は2回目のパブナイトだった。」  
  
　レストレードは昨晩のパブでのひと時を思い返した。  
　その前の週に会った時と同様、ジョンは聞き役に徹すると決めているらしく、話をするのはもっぱらレストレードだった。  
　事件やヤードの話は持ち出し辛く、以前はもっぱら肴にしていたシャーロックの話は、当然、彼の名前を出すことさえ憚られた。勢い、若いころの経験談をすることとなり、素面では話し辛いとエールが進み、気が付けばレストレードは初体験から結婚するまでの女性・男性遍歴を披露していた。今朝は久々に二日酔いだった。  
  
　それでも、ジョンが笑ってくれたから良しとしよう。  
  
　レストレードは、紙コップのコーヒーを一口飲んで、ディモックに話を促した。  
「事件の再検証が、ようやっと始まりました。」  
　ディモックが苦々しく言った。  
「やっとか。」  
「昨日、警視監からゴーが出たそうです。検証チームが決まるまで、３か月半です。事件全部を検証するのにいつまでかかることやら。」  
　単に愚痴をこぼすだけではなく、ディモックは再検証開始を上司たちに働きかけていた。検証の進行についても遅ければ文句を言いたてるだろう。  
  
「それと。ホプキンス巡査を覚えていますか。」  
「ああ。リンカンシャー警察から経験者採用で入ってきた奴だろう。俺の個室のすぐ前のデスクに座っていた。確かナッツが好きでしょっちゅう食べてたな。」  
「彼、亡くなりました。」  
　レストレードは瞬きした。ホプキンスは前職の経験から殺人・重大事件捜査課に配属になったところで、付き合いはふた月程度だった。まだ、30代と若かったはずだ。  
  
「４日前、交通事故で入院したとの連絡が入って。面会謝絶とのことで誰も見舞いに行けないでいるうちに、一昨日、亡くなったとの知らせが。」  
「それは気の毒な……まだ独り身だったな、彼は。ご両親はリンカンシャーにいらしたはずだ。」  
「はあ。それなんですが。」  
　ディモックの口調が重くなった。  
「今朝、彼のご両親がヤードにご挨拶に見えたんです。ヤードに彼の私物があったら引き取るからと。ロンドンで働きたいからヤードに入り直すとリンカンシャー警察を辞めた時に喧嘩別れをしたそうで、丸半年、没交渉だったそうです。」  
  
　ディモックの声がだんだん小さくなったので、レストレードは顔を近づけた。  
「ホプキンスの私物はほんの僅かでした。封が切ってないナッツの袋とご両親の写真くらいです。それを渡したとき、母親が不思議そうに言ったんです。息子はナッツが嫌いだったのにって。」  
　レストレードは反射的に疑問を返した。  
「嫌いなものが好きになることもある。」  
「僕もそれは言いました。でも母親は納得しませんでした。それどころか、病院で死んだのは息子ではないんじゃないかって。」  
「いやしかし。遺体は確認したんだろう。」  
「トラックに正面から当たったとかで損傷が酷く、顔貌はまるで分からなかったそうです。動転しているせいだと父親が宥めて、一応は収まったんですが。」  
  
　奇妙で引っかかる話だった。肉親の直観は往々にして無視することはできないということを、レストレードは経験から知っていた。だがロンドン警視庁に入るためには、様々なテストを通過しなければならない。経験者採用の場合、元の地方警察署への照会も当然行われる。ディモックが声をひそめるのも無理はなかった。  
　しかし、時間は限られている。ディモックをいつまでも引き留めておくわけにはいかない。  
  
　後ろ髪を引かれる思いで、レストレードはディモックと別れた。  
　時計塔のCCTVカメラがこちらを向いているのは分かっていたが、レストレードは顔を背け続けた。  
  
  
 ***

「よう。分析結果があがってきたぜ。」  
　レストレードは腰に巻いていたウィンドブレーカーを椅子の背にかけ、汗だくのランニングウェアのまま、資料室勤務の巡査からひったくるようにファイルを受け取った。  
「そんなに待っていたんなら、わざわざ３週間も他の分析依頼が来るのを待たなきゃよかったのに。単独で出しちゃヤバイものだったのかい？」  
  
　資料室は、潜入捜査のカムフラージュ部署にもなっている。潜入先で入手した検体はここに持ち込まれ、ここから鑑識班に分析依頼を出す。レストレードはそれらの検体に紛れ込ませて、自分が入手した検体の分析を依頼していた。  
  
　レストレードは立ったままレポートを一読し、ファイルを閉じた。詳細を読む必要は無かった。結果は初めの一行で明らかになっていた。  
『サンプルAとサンプルBはマッチしない。なぜなら、―』  
  
「あの大馬鹿野郎。」  
　レストレードの唇から悪態が吐き出された。  
  
　まなじりを決し、紅潮するレストレードの顔を、巡査が目を丸くして見上げている。  
  
「悪い、チャーリー。ちょっと頭を冷やしてくる。」  
  
　レストレードはシャワー室に飛び込み、冷たいシャワーを頭から浴びた。浴びながら、これからどう行動すべきかを考えた。  
　機械的に身体を拭き、シャツとズボンを身に付けながら、巡査の淹れたいつものコーヒーを飲みながら、考え続けた。  
  
　正午まで待って、レストレードは、ようやく午前7時になったニューヨークへ、元上官の元へ、電話をかけた。  
  
  



	23. Mycroft-10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft takes a call from Sherlock.

『ジョンはどうしている。』  
  
　開口一番が『ジョン』である。マイクロフト・ホームズは５週間ぶりに聞く弟の声に安堵しながらも、いらつきを隠さなかった。  
「週に一度は連絡を入れろと言ってあったはずだ。」  
『定時連絡が取れるような状況じゃないことは分かってるだろう。そっちからの情報はちゃんと届いてる。それよりジョンは？変わりはないか。』  
  
　余計な長話は建設的ではない上にリスクを増すだけである。マイクロフトは喉元まで出かかった皮肉と嫌味を飲み下して、シャーロックの要求に応えることにした。  
「彼は先月からノッティングヒルの診療所に勤め始めた。」  
『ノッティングヒルの？詳細を説明しろ。あんたが紹介したのか。』  
「開設して20年になる診療所だ。患者には退役軍人とその家族が多い。幼児から老人まで。往診も夜勤もあるが、これまで彼が勤めてきた中では最も給料はいいだろう。それから、私は一切関与していない。」  
『そんなに好条件のところにどうやって就けたんだ。何か裏があるんじゃないのか。』  
「レストレードの紹介だ。」  
『レストレードにそんな伝手があったのか？』  
「彼の付き合いは、広い。」  
  
　また、あの、貴族だ。レストレードの元上官で彼と関係があった男。あった、と過去形で断じてよいものかマイクロフトは疑わしく思っている。あんた一筋だというデート中の言葉を素直に信じるほど初心でも純真でもない。あの貴族には恋人がいるともレストレードは言っていたが、調査してもその事実は確認できなかった。  
  
　ジョンの様子を聞くだけ聞いて、シャーロックは電話を切った。普段はテキストメールを好むシャーロックが電話という手段を使ったのは、５週間分のジョンの情報に飢えていたからだろう。  
  
　シャーロックの「自殺」から６か月。ジョンがようやく立ち直る様子を見せたことに、マイクロフトも安堵していた。CCTVカメラが捉えるジョンは、ある日を境に吹っ切れたような表情になった。  
　レストレードは毎週ジョンと会ってパブでひと時を過ごしている。レストレードがジョンの気持ちを上向きに変えたであろうことは間違いなかった。  
　ジョンは、ショアディッチの古倉庫を改造したフラットから引っ越すことも考えているようで、一昨日は不動産会社を訪れてもいる。マイクロフトは、ジョンにマッチする良い物件を手配するよう、既に指示を出していた。  
  
　シャーロックがバーツの屋上から跳ぶ原因となった３人の暗殺者のうち、ジョンを狙った暗殺者だけは未だ行方がつかめていない。ジョンの身辺を監視し、万が一を想定した警護をするためには、都合の良いロケーションを確保する必要があった。　  
  
　これ以上、あの貴族の手出しを受け入れるつもりは無い。  
  
　マイクロフトは、先ほど彼のＰＡが置いていった写真を眺めた。写真の中のレストレードは、中指を挑戦的にカメラに突き出していた。半ば開いた口が“Fuck！”と言っているのは間違いなかった。  
　ジョンが勤め始めると共に、レストレードのCCTVカメラへの挨拶は１か月半ぶりに再開されていた。以前よりも表情や仕草は剣呑な方向に変わっているが、マイクロフトからすれば能天気な稚戯である。  
  
　シャーロックの「自殺」に哀しむ彼らと違い、マイクロフトは弟の生存を知っている。だからと言って平穏な気持ちでいられるわけでは決してない。CCTVカメラを駆使しての監視とレストレードのフォロー、後にはジョン・ワトソンの同居とバックアップがあったからこそ、シャーロックについていくばくかの安心感を持っていられたのである。今のシャーロックは、危険を伴うミッションを国外で単独行動で遂行中であり、度々の連絡途絶に、マイクロフトの心労は蓄積するばかりであった。  
  
　心労を分かち合う相手もマイクロフトにはいない。PAはほぼ全てを知っているが、彼女には彼の双肩にかかる重責は無く、そもそもシャーロックに対して愛情は抱いていない。  
  
“Caring is not an advantage.”  
  
　そう自らに言い聞かせたところで、弟を大切に思う気持ちを捨て去ることは不可能だ。守ると誓ったただ独りの小さな弟。常人離れしたその頭脳を互いに理解しあえる唯一の存在。  
  
　このミッションの目的はモリアーティの犯罪網を殲滅することであるが、目標とする到達点はシャーロックを「復活」させることだ。それまではシャーロックもマイクロフトも、それぞれの立場で孤独な戦いを強いられる。  
　ゴールを目指す間は、ひたすら耐えねばならなかった。  
  
  



	24. Greg-14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg and Dimmock.

　セント・ジェームズ・パークのいつものベンチで落ち合ったディモックの顔は、レストレードが期待していたほど晴れやかではなく、むしろ憤懣やるかたないと言った方が近かった。  
「おかしいです。問題は無かったと結論づけられたのに。」  
  
　シャーロックが関与した全ての事件の捜査を再検証作業は、スタートの遅れを帳消しにするかのように、人海戦術を駆使して目覚ましい勢いで進められた。ディモックでさえ文句のつけようもない速さだった。  
　そして、先週、再検証チームは一切の捜査に問題は無かったと発表した。  
　シャーロックが関与した最後の事件、駐米大使子女誘拐事件は、容疑者こそ特定できなかったが、その後の被害者の証言や捜査によって、少なくともシャーロックを容疑者と断ずる根拠はないことが確かとなっていた。  
  
　シャーロックの自殺から９ヶ月が経過しており、注目度は低いと見たのであろう、マスコミはこの発表をべた記事扱いした。  
　しかし、ディモックが怒っているのはそのことではなかった。レストレードはまあまあと宥め、紙コップに入ったコーヒーとドーナッツをディモックに渡した。ディモックはコーヒーをがぶりと飲み、あちっと顔をしかめた。レストレードは自分のドーナッツに大きくかぶりついた。  
「それとこれとは別だからな。再検証などする羽目になった原因は俺だ。当分はこのまま資料室勤務だな。」  
「ですが……みんな貴方が戻るのを心待ちにしているんですよ。」  
　口を尖らせるディモックをレストレードは有難く思ったが、果たして「みんな」かどうかは疑問だとも思った。  
  
「ま、実を言うと、派遣の話があるんだ。しばらくロンドンを離れる。」  
　ディモックは目を丸くした。  
「どこへ行かれるんですか。地方警察ではないでしょうね。」  
　レストレードはベンチの横に立つ時計塔のCCTVカメラを視界の端に捉えながら、白い歯を見せて笑った。  
「あの資料室からの派遣だぞ。大っぴらに言えるところじゃない。」  
「まさか危険な所じゃ…潜入捜査ですか。」  
「それはないな。初めに警視長からダメをくらってる。もう使い物にならないとさ。」  
　レストレードはベンチの背もたれに反っくり返った。CCTVカメラは彼の方をまっすぐ向いている。レストレードはふたつめのドーナッツを摘まみ上げ、その穴からCCTVカメラを覗き、べーっと舌を出してみせた。  
「ま、命の洗濯みたいなもんさ。」  
  



	25. Mycroft-11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft calls Sherlock.

  
「話がある。」  
『話の前に、ジョンはどうしているか教えろ。』  
  
　こちらからかけた電話にもかかわらず、相も変らぬ会話の始まりに、マイクロフトは片眉を上げた。相手に見えるわけでは無かったが。  
  
「カムデンのフラットに引っ越した。建物内の他の居住者の経歴は確認済み。近隣の住民にも店舗にも問題はない。勤めも順調だ。それより―」  
　マイクロフトは咳払いをした。  
「東アジアの古美術品密売ルートの件だ。」  
『あの男が絡んでいたルートは消滅した。』  
「それは確認した。問題は誰が潰したかということだ。我々ではない。だが、お前の情報なしには不可能だ。」  
『はっきり言ったらどうだ。』  
「私の知らない相手と接触しているのではないか。」  
　回線の向こうでくすりと笑った気配を感じ、マイクロフトは顔をしかめた。  
『僕にだって、あんたの知らない情報源は持っている。』  
「情報源というレベルではないだろう。実行部隊クラスだ。」  
『あの男の犯罪ネットワークに手を焼いていたのはイギリスだけじゃない。使える要素はなんでも使う。それが効率的だろう。』  
  
　シャーロック、と叱りつける呼び掛けをマイクロフトは飲みこんだ。お互いの名を呼ばないことは、暗黙の了解となっている。  
  
「信用できる組織なのか。」  
『信用？あんたの口からそんな単語を聞くとは驚きだな。もちろん信用できるさ、あんたよりは。』  
「どこの組織だ。い―」  
  
　返答がないまま通話が切れたことに、今さら驚きはしない。マイクロフトはモバイルフォンを置き、両手で頭を抱えた。  
　イギリス国家に縛られるマイクロフトと異なり、シャーロックの眼中には国家も国境も存在しない。判断基準は有用か否かだけである。

「使える要素は何でも使う、か。」  
　このモットーを持っている男がもう一人、マイクロフトをいらだたせている。グレゴリー・レストレード。ヤードから派遣先に出向中である。  
  
　ヤードから外部機関に派遣されることは稀ではないが、通常の派遣先は国内国外を問わず警察関係機関である。ロンドン警視庁から文化メディアスポーツ省、UNESCO、IMCを経てアメリカの民間音楽団体へという派遣ルートは、通常ではあり得ない。  
  
　マイクロフトが英国政府そのものと称されるのはあくまで治安関係に限定してのことである。諜報活動のための潜入の方便やマネーローダリング絡みならいざ知らず、真っ当な芸術・文化行政はテリトリー外である。分野違いの情報の入手に手間取っているうちに、レストレードはさっさと派遣先に赴いてしまった。  
　ニューヨークにある派遣先の団体に着任したことは後追いで確認できたものの、レストレードは仕事らしい仕事はしておらず、元上官であるあの貴族の住処を根城に、観光三昧に励んでいるようであった。  
　あの貴族が音楽に堪能で、アメリカでの事業も音楽絡みのもの、自身も作曲家の真似事をしていることは分かってはいた。レストレードの派遣もその筋から仕組まれたものであった。  
  
　国外の人的資源は限られている。レストレードを狙った暗殺者はとうに対処が完了し、他の脅威は見つかっていない。遊び呆けているらしいレストレードの監視に貴重なエージェントを裂くことはできない。彼の監視は最低グレードに引き下げられ、マイクロフトはレストレードの情報を入手できなくなった。  
  
　知らずとも、なんの支障もないはずである。  
　そうマイクロフトは自分に言い聞かせた。  
  



	26. Mycroft-12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft feels sick.

「この後のスケジュールは全てキャンセルいたしました。」  
　有能極まりないパーソナルアシスタント―PA―は、上司にそう伝えた。  
「明日、明後日のアポイントメントも全て後日に振り替えました。ですので、この後は、速やかに帰宅してお休み下さい。」  
　頷きかけて、マイクロフトは後悔した。頭を動かすだけで視界はゆがみ、頭蓋骨の奥を木槌で叩かれたかのような痛みが走った。  
「サー、大丈夫ですか。」  
　口を開くのも大儀だった。マイクロフトは、左手の先を上げて、大丈夫だと伝えたつもりだったが、PAは呆れたように首を振った。  
「サー。やはり、このままお帰りになられた方がよろしいのでは。雨も降りそうですし。」  
　彼女がここまで彼の指示に反論することは珍しい。それだけ尋常でない状態に見えているのだとマイクロフトは認めざるを得なかった。  
  
　体調の悪化は精神的な疲弊が引き金となっていた。疲弊の元はシャーロックである。  
　９週間前、シャーロックの消息が完全に途絶えた。最後の連絡は中南米からで、マイクロフトの情報網を最大限に駆使しても、彼の行方はいまだに不明である。  
  
　イギリス国外であってもエージェントを動かすことはできるが、おのずと限界はある。それでも、アメリカ、フランスといったNATOの原加盟国内であれば、CIAを始めとする各国関係機関との繋がりを通じ、かなりの活動は可能である。しかし、シャーロックの生存自体を秘匿しながら足元を見られないように各国機関を「使う」ことは慎重にならざるを得ない。ましてや、それ以外の国や組織の勢力圏内に入りこんでいる場合、対応は容易ではない。  
  
　死体発見の報が入っていないことが、唯一の救いだった。  
  
　マイクロフトの精神的な疲弊は、不眠と摂食障害に繋がる。この一年下降し続けていた体調は一気に悪化し、そこへ持ってきて会議のため赴いた某国で、当地で流行中だった悪性の風邪に罹患した。  
  
　この10年以上の間、風邪などに罹った記憶はマイクロフトには無かった。帰国した昨夜から悪寒が始まり、今朝から発熱、それでもオフィスには出たが、夕方になって、たまりかねたPAが医師を呼んだ。  
『某国の風邪は老人子供を中心に流行っているそうですな。あなたの体力はそれ並みに落ちているのですよ。侮るのは危険です。十分な休養が必要です。』  
　肋骨が浮くほど肉の落ちたマイクロフトの胸に聴診器を当てた医師は、診察の後、そう宣告した。マイクロフトは黙って頷いて見せたが、反論するメリットが見出せなかっただけである。  
  
　医師が去った後、マイクロフトは予定どおり墓地に出かけると宣言し、車を玄関に回すよう指示した。PAが大げさにため息をついてみせたが、無視した。  
  
　夕闇の迫る中、車は墓地のロータリーに静かに停車した。ここからは歩かなければならない。マイクロフトは車を降り、花束を抱え、シャーロックの墓石へと歩み始めた。すぐ後ろに続くPAが眉をひそめているのは分かっている。  
　一足ごとに眩暈をこらえる。杖の代わりにした傘の先が、地面を突くたびに土にめり込む。座っていた時は治まっていた吐き気がまた込み上げてきた。鳩尾の上にきりきりとした痛みを感じる。  
　大した距離ではないはずだったが、墓石までひどく遠く感じた。小道を照らす灯りの向こうに黒光りする石が見えたときは、思わずほっと息をついた。  
  
　PAを少し離れたところに留め、マイクロフトは墓石に歩み寄った。墓石には、花挿しにも台座にも、真新しい花束が数多く供えられていた。  
　シャーロックの「自殺」から今日でちょうど1年となった。葬儀にはマイクロフトを含めて5人しか参列しなかったが、今日はそれ以上の人間が墓に詣でた様子だった。  
  
　彼の死に、より真実味を与えるためには実の兄による墓参は不可欠であるというのがマイクロフトの意識だった。一年祭を催すことも一度は考えたほどだ。  
　本当に弟が死んでいるのであれば、これほどの体調不良を押しての墓参はしないであろう。皮肉なことだとマイクロフトは自嘲した。  
　持参した花束を墓石の前に置いた。眩暈に耐えられず、墓石に片手をつき身体を支えた。それともこの姿は、弟の死を悼んでいるように見えるだろうか。  
  
　しばらく目を閉じて呼吸を整えてから、マイクロフトはゆっくりと身体を起こした。脚が震える。墓を見つめたままゆっくりと後ずさり、それから身体を反転させた。PAが早く戻るよう視線で催促した。頷き、身震いして、コートの前を手で寄せ直して、車へと一歩を踏み出す。  
  
「Mr.ホームズ。」  
  
　予期せぬ声がマイクロフトを呼びとめた。  
　木立の方から真っ直ぐに歩み寄ってくるのはレストレードだった。  
　１年ぶりに肉眼でみるレストレードは、日焼けし、いかにも健康そうだった。ジーンズに薄手のジャケット。ジーンズには草と土がつき、ジャケットの襟にパン屑が付いていた。朝からこの場にいたことは明らかだった。  
　いつ帰国したのか。  
　把握できなかったとすれば何人の部下の首を飛ばすべきか。一瞬考えたが、それは後の話である。音楽団体で何をしてきたのかと皮肉のひとつも飛ばしたいところだったが、そんな余力はなかった。  
  
　無言で立ち尽くすマイクロフトの正面にレストレードは立ちふさがった。反射的に背けたマイクロフトの顔をレストレードは覗き込んだ。レストレードは口を開きかけたが、言葉を発さぬまま閉じ、眉をひそめた。  
　  
　片眉を上げてみせるのが、マイクロフトには精いっぱいだった。鳩尾からこみ上げる圧迫感が強くなり、マイクロフトは身体を折った。  
  
「サー！」  
「おいっ。大丈夫かっ。」  
　レストレードの両手がマイクロフトの上腕を支えた。そのために手で口を押えることができなかった。喉の奥から苦いものが込み上げ、マイクロフトは吐いた。一昨日から固形物は口にしていない。出てくるのは液体だけだった。鼻の奥が痛くなり、目をつぶった。吐き気は断続的に襲ってきて、その度に苦いものが口から迸った。生理的な涙が出てきた。  
  
　レストレードの手が、背中をさすっている。  
　  
　もう何も出なくなった頃合いで、マイクロフトは胸ポケットからハンカチを取り、口と鼻を拭った。荒い息をつきながら目を開けると、目の前で片膝をついているレストレードのジーンズの腿から膝にかけて、彼の吐瀉物で濡れて変色しているのが見えた。  
「気にすんな、洗えば落ちる。歩けるか？アンシア、車はどっちだ。」  
「こちらです。」  
　レストレードの腕が背中から脇の下を支え、マイクロフトの身体を起こした。  
「熱いな。熱があるんじゃないのか。」  
  
　大丈夫だと言いたかったが、言葉にならなかった。彼の傘を持つPAに先導され、レストレードに抱えられるようにして、マイクロフトは歩いた。  
　車に近づくと、運転手が飛び出して来た。PAはマイクロフトを後部座席に収容した。マイクロフトは革張りのシートに身を預けた。  
  
　PAはレストレードと話をしているようだったが、やがて、レストレードを伴って後部座席に滑り込んできた。  
　マイクロフトは抗議しようとしたが、口を開く前に遮られた。  
「サー。まさか服を汚したままお帰りいただくことはできませんよね。」  
  
　反論する気力はなかった。隣に座ったレストレードとPAの会話が熱でぼうっとした頭に入ってくる。  
「Mr.ホームズのご自宅に向かいます。」  
「病院に行った方が良くはないか。」  
「医師を呼びます。」  
「自宅はどこだ？」  
「ケンジントンです。」  
  
　あとは戻るだけだ。レストレードのことはPAに任せることとし、マイクロフトは目を閉じた。口元が湿った布状のものでそっと拭われた。ひんやりと冷たく、心地よかった。  
  



	27. Greg-15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg nurses Mycroft.

　初めて見るマイクロフト・ホームズの家は、地下１階地上４階建てのビクトリア調のテラスハウスだった。  
　アンシアが道路から４段の階段を上がり、玄関の電子錠と物理錠を開けた。レストレードはマイクロフトを支え、家の中に入った。外観に釣り合う重厚な内装のホールは、この季節であるにも関わらず、ひんやりとしていた。  
「寝室は３階です。」  
　紫檀製の優美なコート掛けの横に傘を立てかけ、アンシアは階段を昇り始めた。  
「エレベーターは無いのか。」  
　アンシアは、馬鹿なことをというように肩越しに振り返って片眉を吊り上げた。レストレードは諦めて、足元のおぼつかないマイクロフトを抱え直し、階段を上がった。  
  
　寝室は淡いクリーム色の壁紙で彩られていた。レストレードは戸口からすばやく室内の状態を把握した。入ってすぐ右手はバスルームと思しきドア。その先は広く、キングサイズのベッドとナイトテーブルが据えてある。左側の壁一面はクローゼット。部屋の突き当りは裏庭に面し、濃緑色の厚地のカーテンが窓を覆っている。窓とベッドの間には丸テーブルと肘掛椅子が１脚。広いがシンプルで、どこかモダンな設えだった。  
  
　レストレードは、ベッドにマイクロフトを腰かけさせた。コートを脱がせようとしたが、マイクロフトは首を振り、自分の手でボタンを外し始めた。一人でできるという意思表示のようだが、指先はおぼつかなかった。  
  
「サー、手伝わせていただきます。」  
　アンシアは上司の拒絶の身振りを完全に無視して、てきぱきとボタンを外してコートを脱がせた。上衣のポケットからモバイルフォンを、ウェストコートから懐中時計を取り出し、ベッド脇のナイトテーブルの上に置く。ウェストコートを脱がせ、ネクタイをほどく。レストレードはその手際を感心して見ていたが、気が付いてひざまづき、靴と靴下を脱がせた。初めて見る裸足は想像通り白く、手と同様に長い指先の爪は、きれいに手入れされていた。  
  
　カフスボタンとズボン吊りも外し、上司をドレスシャツとズボンだけの姿にしたところで、アンシアはクローゼットを開けて、パジャマを出してきた。垣間見た衣服の多さにレストレードは呆気に取られた。  
　アンシアはパジャマをレストレードに渡し、後はよろしくと寝室を出て行った。  
  
「よろしくって……。」  
　レストレードは、これも初めて見る上衣無しの姿を凝視しないように気を付けながら、シルクとおぼしきパジャマをマイクロフトの傍らに置いた。  
　ドレスシャツの下にはアンダーウェアはつけていないと思われた。レストレードはアンシアを見習うことにし、シャツの襟元に手を伸ばした。マイクロフトが身じろぎをした。  
「手伝わせてもらう。病人を襲うような真似はしないから安心しろ。」  
　胸元を不必要に開かないように気を付けて縦一列にシャツのボタンを外していく。意外に豊かな柔らかい胸の毛がシャツの合わせから見えた。ズボンの一番上のボタンを外しかけたところで、マイクロフトに手首を押さえられた。  
  
「分かったよ。」  
　わざと乱暴にシャツの裾をズボンから引きずり出してやり、レストレードは立ち上がった。そのまま、バスルームに向かう。  
　バスルームには２ボールの洗面台、トイレ、バスがゆったりとした配置で並んでいた。外見は古いテラスハウスだが、設備は比較的最近に更新されたようだ。  
　レストレードは洗面台の引き出しをかき回してタオルを２枚見つけた。１枚は冷たい水で絞って、吐瀉物で汚れた自分のジーンズを拭いた。少し時間を見計らってから、もう１枚のタオルを熱い湯で絞り、ベッドに取って返した。  
  
　マイクロフトはパジャマの上衣を羽織ったところだった。レストレードは温かい濡れタオルでマイクロフトの顔と首元、手と足を拭った。記憶の中にある１年前の姿より、頬はこけ、手首は細く骨ばっていた。鎖骨が鋭角に覗き、熱に潤んだ瞳は半ば閉じられていた。  
　レストレードはパジャマのボタンを嵌めてやった。  
「……感謝、する。」  
　１年ぶりに聞く声は掠れていた。レストレードはきっちりとメイクされたベッドの上掛けを剥がし、マイクロフトの長い身体が横たわるのを手伝った。  
  
　上掛けをきちんと掛け、目が閉じられるのを待って、脱がせた服をかき集めてバスルームに戻った。ランドリーバスケットらしき籠があったのでテイラーメイドのスーツも何もかも一緒に突っ込んだ。  
　洗濯は誰がするのだろうかとレストレードは訝しんだ。執事やメイドがいてもおかしくはない家だが、他に人の気配は無かった。アンシアが一緒に住んでいるとも思えなかった。通いの雇人でもいるのだろうか。  
  
　自分も独り暮らしではあるが、こんな広いところに独居するのは耐えられないだろう。洗面台の鏡に映る自分の顔を見つめながら、レストレードはため息をついた。  
　マイクロフトは弱り切っているようだった。派遣の話を仕組んだ時には、彼を困らせてやろうという気もないではなかったが、ここまで弱った彼を見るのは予想外だった。  
　それでもマイクロフトは背筋を真っ直ぐに伸ばし、何者をも拒絶しようとしていた。  
  
　あの大馬鹿野郎。  
　  
　薄いパジャマの生地越しに尋常でない熱い体温を感じたとき、レストレードは無性に彼を抱きしめ慰撫したかった。  
　  
　電子音が聞こえたような気がして、レストレードはバスルームから首を出して寝室を覗きこんだ。マイクロフトがベッドから身を起こし、ナイトテーブルの上のモバイルフォンを掴んで何か操作をしたのが見えた。が、マイクロフトはそのまま枕に突っ伏し、モバイルフォンは手から滑り落ちた。  
  
「ワーカホリックにもほどがある。」  
　レストレードは首を振りながら、ベッドに向かった。  
  



	28. Mycroft-13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft stays in bed.

　カーテンの隙間から漏れる光はごく淡く、朝方と思われた。  
　マイクロフトは身体を起こそうとして眩暈を感じ、また枕に頭を落ちつけた。寝つく前より多少は気分は良くなったとはいえ、こんなにも自分の身体が意のままにならないとは情けなかった。  
　左肘の内側にむず痒さを感じ、マイクロフトは上掛けの下から腕を出してみた。白いテープが張られていた。点滴を入れられたことにさえ気が付かなかったとは。マイクロフトは呻いた。  
  
　ドアが開いて、PAが入ってきた。  
「おはようございます、Mr.ホームズ。医師からは本日より３日間の完全休養を指示されております。すでに本日と明日については日程調整済でしたが、明後日の業務につきましてもスケジュール変更は完了しております。心置きなくお休みください。よろしいですね、サー。」  
　確認というより命令する口調でPAは言った。マイクロフトは片手を振ってみせた。抵抗は無意味だと分かっている。  
  
　マイクロフトは、ナイトテーブルの上のモバイルフォンに視線を動かした。PAは頷いて、マイクロフトにモバイルを手渡した。ディスプレイの時刻は07:05だった。12時間以上、眠っていたことになる。常ならあり得ない。  
　パスワードを入力してロックを解除し、取りそこなっていた連絡を確認した。着信履歴は20件以上。音声着信がほとんどだが、テキストメールが１通あった。送信者IDはUnknown。  
  
　大きな安堵のため息が出た。シャーロックからだった。  
　いつもと変わらぬそっけなさで、現在地と次の移動先、移動時期を伝えてきていた。他には署名も何の言葉もない。心配をかけたという認識はないのだろう。シャーロックらしいが。  
  
　顔を上げると、PAが笑みを浮かべていた。つられぬよう渋い表情を作り、シャーロックからの情報を彼女のブラックベリーに送った。用の済んだモバイルをPAに渡して、着信履歴を確認させる。PAはさっさと処理を済ませて、モバイルをナイトテーブルに戻した。  
  
　ドアがノックされ、返事を待たずに、ティーポットを載せたトレイを持ってレストレードが入ってきた。  
　マイクロフトは身体を強張らせた。昨日の出来事はまだ生々しく記憶している。背中をさする手。身体を支える腕。ボタンを外す指先。タオル越しに感じた大きな手のひら。  
  
　丸テーブルにトレイを置き、レストレードはマイクロフトの顔を覗きこんだ。  
「よかった。夜中に熱が高くなって焦ったんだぞ。」  
　大きな焦茶色の眼が細められ、口元が深い笑みを作った。マイクロフトは目を逸らした。  
  
「では後はお願いしますね、レストレード警部。お手柔らかに願いますわ。」  
　PAがなぜか嬉しげに言うのが聞こえ、マイクロフトは声の方に頭を向けた。彼の部下は肩越しににこりと笑って、寝室から出ていった。  
  
　レストレードはカップにミルクを入れ、ティーポットから紅茶を注ぎ、最後に砂糖を入れてスプーンでかき混ぜた。  
「ミルクを少々、砂糖は２杯、だったよな。」  
　ダージリンの香ばしい香りにそそられ、マイクロフトはゆっくりと身を起こし、ソーサーごとティーカップを受け取った。レストレードは枕を重ねて即席の背もたれを作り、マイクロフトの背に当てた。  
　紅茶を啜りながら、マイクロフトは改めてベッドサイドに立つレストレードを見上げた。黒いコットンのシャツとベージュ色のツータックのズボンは、昨日着ていたものとは違う。  
「アンシアが用意してくれたんだ。サイズがぴったりなのは恐ろしいよ。」  
「彼女は君が気に入っているようだ。」  
「俺は見込まれたらしい。ディナーにランチ、あんたに食わせたのは大変な功績だとさ。」  
  
　マイクロフトは記憶を辿った。  
　初めての「デート」はレストランでディナーを２時間だった。２度目はカフェでランチを１時間。３度目はディオゲネス・クラブでスコッチを1杯30分間。その後、シャーロックの「自殺」の１か月前、車の後部座席で5分間だけ話をしたことがあった。レストレードとまともに会話をしたのは１年１カ月ぶりということになる。  
  
　温かい紅茶が喉を落ちていく。気分が良くなったのは、シャーロックの無事を知ったから、のはずだった。  
  
「私に用があったのではなかったか。」  
「礼が言いたかったんだ。」  
　ベッドの足元に、レストレードが腰を掛けた。  
「来月から元の課に戻ることになった。肩書も警部に戻るそうだ。再検証が始まった途端、やたらと速く進んだのはあんたが何かしたんだろう。ありがとう。」  
  
　マイクロフトは無言でいた。再検証開始が遅れたのも彼の差し金であった。暗殺者を特定し処理するまでは、レストレードを暗殺者がいるであろう部署から出来る限り遠ざけておきたかったからだ。  
  
「それだけのために、半日待っていたのか。私が行くとは限らなかったはずだ。」  
「でもあんたは来た。」  
　レストレードの顔から笑みが消え、真剣な表情になった。  
「用件はあとふたつある。でも、それは今じゃなくていい。今はとにかく休んでくれ。」  
　それだけ言ってレストレードは立ち上がった。空になったティーカップがマイクロフトの手から取り上げられ、額に口づけが落とされる。不意打ちだった。  
  
「おやすみ。」  
  
　寝室を出て行くレストレードの背中をマイクロフトは見つめた。  
  



	29. Mycroft-14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iceman melts.

　その後の２日間は、用を足す以外、マイクロフトはずっとベッドの中にいた。目が覚めてしばらくすると、必ずレストレードが飲食物を持ってきた。紅茶。野菜スープ。オートミール。プディング。食事の量は少しずつ増えていった。会話は挨拶だけを交わした。なぜ君はここにいるのかと問い掛けることは、しなかった。食べ終わればレストレードは食器を持って去り、マイクロフトはまた眠った。  
  
　３日目の昼少し前、目を覚ました時の気分は、近来になく爽やかだった。マイクロフトはベッドから起きてみた。眩暈もふらつきもない。熱も完全に下がったようだった。  
　しばらく待ったが、レストレードは来なかった。  
　久しぶりにシャワーを浴び、髭を沿った。新しいパジャマに着替え、上からナイトガウンを羽織り、寝室を出た。  
　１階のキッチンへ行くつもりで階段を降りかけたところで、ピアノの音が聞こえてきた。２階の応接間の隣には、ピアノのある音楽ルームがある。ピアノは毎年調律しているが、調律師以外の人間が弾くことは10年以上なかった。  
  
　マイクロフトは少し開いていた音楽ルームのドアから中を覗いた。ベーゼンドルファーに向かってレストレードが鍵盤を叩き、歌を口ずさんでいた。  
  
　ジャズ、か。  
  
　曲が終わり、次の曲を弾き始める。軽やかに跳ねるリズミカルな旋律と歌詞はどこかで聞いたことがあった。レストレードの歌は、ハミングからはっきりとした歌唱になった。  
  
　　夜も昼も　おまえだけだ  
　　ただおまえだけ  
　　月夜の下でも　太陽の下でも  
　　たとえ俺の近くにいようとも　遠くにいようとも  
　　そんなことは関係ない　そう  
　　いつもお前を想う  
　　夜も昼も  
  
　“Night and Day”と語るように歌う声は、ぶっきらぼうのようで甘やかだった。

　　夜も昼も  
　　隠しきれないおまえへの思いが  
　　胸の内でこんなにも燃えている  
　　でも　この切ない胸の痛みは  
　　まだしばらく続くだろう  
　　いつの日かこの思いが通じて  
　　昼も夜も、そして夜も昼もずっと  
　　おまえと一緒の人生を送れる日までは  
　　昼も夜も　  
  
　弾き終わって顔をあげたレストレードと目が合い、マイクロフトは咳払いした。  
「おはよう。すまん。勝手に弾かせてもらった。いいピアノだな。」  
「いや、構わない。君がピアノを弾けるとは知らなかった。」  
　レストレードの基本情報報告に記載されていなかったのは事実だ。  
「軍にいたころ、手ほどきを受けた。ここのところはさっぱり弾いていなかったけれど、ニューヨークに派遣中にリハビリしたんだ。」  
  
　マイクロフトは奥歯を噛みしめた。誰から習ったのか、誰から習い直したのかは聞かずとも推定できた。  
　マイクロフトの内心のいら立ちを知ってか知らずか、レストレードはピアノの蓋を閉め、戸口に立ち尽くすマイクロフトの傍に歩み寄った。  
「思ったより基礎体力があるんだな。顔色もすっかり良くなった。さ、食事にしようや。」  
  
　湯を沸かすくらいにしか使っていなかったキッチンは、マイクロフトの知らない間にすっかり所帯じみていた。冷蔵庫には食材が詰められ、ガスレンジの上では野菜スープが温まっていた。  
　レストレードはフライパンを出して卵とチーズでオムレツを作り始めた。  
　てきぱきと動くレストレードの傍らでマイクロフトはしばし考え、紅茶を淹れることにした。彼がキッチンでできるのは、そのくらいしかない。

「俺はコーヒーをいただくよ。自分で淹れるから。」  
　レストレードが指し示す先のカップボードには、コーヒーミルとドリップのセットが乗っていた。この家には無かったものだ。  
「アンシアに頼んだら、揃えてくれた。時間があるときは、豆から曳いて飲みたいんだ。」  
　オムレツを器用に皿に盛りつけ、食堂に運びながらレストレードは言った。  
「ご両親のお好みかな。」  
「いや、ばあさんだ。親父もおふくろも朝から晩までこま鼠みたいに働いていたから、俺を育ててくれたのは、ばあさんなんだ。フランス語しか話せない人だったけどな。」  
　このオムレツも野菜スープも、ばあさんから習ったんだとレストレードは笑った。このダイニングテーブルに手料理がこれだけ並んだのは久しぶりだとマイクロフトは思った。  
  
　マグカップを口に運びながら、レストレードの指がテーブルの上をタップする。マイクロフトは先ほどのピアノを思い出した。　  
「あの曲は聞いたことがある。」  
「コール・ポーターの“Night and Day”さ。フレッド・アステアがミュージカルで歌ってヒットした。ジャズなんて聞くのか。」  
　その名前でいつ何故聞いたのかを思い出した。レストレードに話すべきか少し迷ったが、自分を見つめてくる彼の目を見て誤魔化すのはやめた。  
「作曲家個人に興味があった。」  
「興味？」  
「自分の性的嗜好が両親の意に沿わないことが分かったから。参考になる先人はいないかと調べて、彼を知った。」  
　ポーターは20世紀の初めという時期に同性愛者とだとカミングアウトしたジャズ作曲家だ。裕福な良家の出で、イエール大、ハーバード大卒。女性と結婚はしたが、妻とはセックスレスだったという噂もあった。彼のことを調べたときに曲も聞いたのだ。  
  
　ああ、とレストレードは頷いた。  
「俺はその辺りは苦労しなかったな。中等学校に通ってた時にはもうボーイフレンドがいたが、親は気が付かなかった。ばあさんにはばれていたけれど、偏見の無い人だったしな。卒業してすぐに家を出ちまったし。一応結婚はしたし。」  
　レストレードの両親はとうに亡くなっている。

　あんたは、と聞かれてマイクロフトは、父親は亡くなったとだけ言った。  
　シビル・パートナーシップ法が成立してからまだ10年も経過していない。同性婚の法制化の動きも進んではいるが、反対する意見は多い。マイクロフトの母親も、典型的な「常識ある上流階級の市民」であり、息子がゲイであるとは毛ほども思っていない。それゆえ、会うたびに、早く結婚して跡取りをと息子を説得しようとする。  
  
　口に出しては語らなかったが、レストレードは事情を察したようだった。  
「だから恋人も作らなかったのか。」  
　話題の選択を誤ったことにマイクロフトは気が付いた。やはりまだ本調子ではないのだ。問いかけるレストレードを睨んだが、それが効く相手ではない。  
  
「疲れた。夜まで休ませてもらう。」  
　マイクロフトは立ち上がり、足早に食堂を出た。3階まで階段を上がり、寝室に入ろうとしたところで、追ってきたレストレードに腕を掴まれた。  
「待てよ。話はまだ終わっていない。」  
「私には話すことはない。」  
「俺にはある。あんたへの用件はあとふたつ残っている。ひとつはこれだ。」  
  
　レストレードの腕が腰に回され、身体が引き寄せられた。上背はマイクロフトの方があるが、力は圧倒的に不利だった。  
「私は病み上がりだ。」  
「よく知っている。」  
「弱みに付け込むタイプだとは思わなかった。」  
「認識不足だな。」  
  
　後ずさった膝の後ろが、ベッドの端に当たった。マイクロフトは仰向けにベッドに押し倒された。レストレードの身体が覆いかぶさってきて、熱い唇がうなじに押し当てられた。マイクロフトは目を固く閉じた。  
「好きだ。」  
　レストレードのささやきが耳朶を打った。  
　マイクロフトは、抗うことを放棄した。  



	30. Greg-16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First time.

　マイクロフトの両手は、シーツを握りしめ、脱がせたパジャマの端を噛みしめて声を殺していた。  
　顔を上げてみると、視線が合った。マイクロフトは顔を紅潮させ、レストレードを見つめていた。レストレードは優しく微笑むと、マイクロフトの顔をから目を離さぬまま、彼の屹立を喉の奥まで一気に含んだ。  
  
　一瞬、腰が跳ねた。が、それ以上の動きは、マイクロフト自身が抑制しているようだった。  
  
　シーツを握りしめる彼の手が白くなり震えるのが分かった。もっと声を聞かせて欲しいが、強いることは言いたくなかった。  
　咥え、舐め、歯を立てる。レストレードの口の中で、それは一層堅く大きくなっていった。  
　レストレードは片手をそれに添え、もう片方の手は後ろに回してそれを受け入れる準備をしている。  
　粘液質な音と荒い息づかいが、寝室を満たす。  
  
「グレゴリー……」  
  
　哀願とも警告ともつかない呼び掛けにレストレードは顔を上げ、それを口から離した。唇から垂れた唾液と彼の先端の滴とが、粘液質の糸でつながり、切れた。  
  
　レストレードは、ベッドの上に出しておいたコンドームの包みを破り、マイクロフトのそれに被せた。チューブから潤滑剤を絞り出し、両手で温めてから、しごくように塗り立てる。  
  
　マイクロフトの唇が震えた。レストレードは彼の腰をまたぎ、手を添え、身体を沈めた。  
「ああっ」  
　声を上げたのは二人同時だった。レストレードは大きく喉をのけ反らせた。  
  
　マイクロフトの目は、大きく見開かれ、レストレードの紅潮した顔を凝視していた。レストレードは笑ってみせたが、笑顔はすぐにゆがんだ。男の身体を受け入れるのは久しぶりである。準備はしていても、簡単に逃せる痛みではなかった。  
「少し、待って、くれ。」  
　深く息をついて呼吸を整え、できるだけ脚を開く。ゆっくりと、下半身が完全に密着するまで腰を沈めた。  
　衝撃で半ば萎えた自分のものを握り、しごき、身体が慣れるのを待った。

「動く、ぞ。」　  
　身体をゆっくり持ち上げ、ぎりぎりまで浮かせてから、一気に落とす。マイクロフトの屹立が自分の内部を擦る感触が愛おしく、レストレードは動きを繰り返した。  
　マイクロフトの呼吸が荒くなり、両手がレストレードの腰を支えた。そして、レストレードの動きに合わせて自らの腰を突き上げ始めた。  
　レストレードは前立腺に当たるよう、身体を仰け反らせた。突かれるたびに、口から短い悲鳴が漏れてしまう。  
　肉と肉がぶつかる音、潤滑剤の湿った音がそれに混ざる。  
「マイ、マイクロフト！もっと！」  
　レストレードは自らの屹立を強く握った。  
  
　マイクロフトが身体を起こし、レストレードの頭は彼にかき抱かれた。そのまま体勢を替え、レストレードは仰向けにされた。膝を掬い上げるように身体を深く折り曲げられる。歯と歯がぶつかるような口づけを交わす。  
「グレゴリー！」  
　２度、３度。強く腰を打ち付け、マイクロフトが果てた。一瞬の間をおいて、レストレードも二人の身体の間に白濁した液を放った。  
  
　マイクロフトの重みがレストレードの上から離れ、横に転がった。  
　呼吸が落ち着くまで待って、レストレードは起き上がり、後始末をすませた。まだ肩で息をしているマイクロフトに声をかける。  
「大丈夫か。」  
　返事もできずに睨み上げるマイクロフトの髪を撫で、額にキスを落とした。  
「すまん、加減するつもりだったんだが。」  
　ナイトテーブルの上の水差しからコップに水を注ぎ、差し出すと、マイクロフトは身を起こして一息に飲み干した。  
  
　枕に頭を乗せて身体を横たえるマイクロフトを、レストレードは抱きしめ、背中を撫でた。マイクロフトの呼吸が完全に落ち着くまで、しばらく時間がかかった。  
「明日も休んじまえよ。」  
「ばかもの。」  
　言葉は強気だが、語勢は弱弱しかった。レストレードは背中を撫で続けて、言った。  
「どっちが馬鹿者だ。」  
　マイクロフトの首の後ろを抱き、自分の肩口に顔を押し付けて、続ける。　  
「さよならを秘書に伝言させるなんて馬鹿者は、お前さんしか知らない。あんなことで俺が諦めると思ったのか。」  
「諦めればいいと思った。」  
「なぜ。」  
「ジョンから聞いただろう。私が仕出かしたことを。」  
  
　レストレードは少し身体を離し、マイクロフトのブルーグレーの瞳を覗き込んだ。  
「結果が分かっていてやったわけじゃないだろう。俺は、お前さんがあいつを大切にしてきたことを知っている。結果が狂ったのであれば、何かが見込違いだったんだ。俺だってシャーロックを疑った。逮捕させるというミスまで犯した。俺には誰も責める資格は無い。」  
「だが君は、一度は私から離れようとした。」  
「カメラに挨拶するのを中断したことか？あれは――」  
　レストレードは両掌でマイクロフトの頬を挟み、そっと口づけをした。  
「そいつが３つ目の用件だ。だが、それはまた今度にしよう。」  
  



	31. mycroft-15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next day.

　暖かくて、心地よい。  
  
　本能的に心地よさの元にもっとすり寄ろうとして、マイクロフトは何に寄り添っているのかに気が付いた。  
  
　頬にあたるのは、ちくちくした感触と少し湿り気のある温かみ。手のひらには洗いざらした木綿の布目。胸から脚にかけては弾力のある柔らかさと硬さ。  
  
　狼狽した。頬に血が昇った。  
　ベッドの中で、マイクロフトはレストレードの背に抱きついていた。  
  
　昨日のティーンエイジャーのような性急な交わりの後、マイクロフトは結局起き上がれなくなった。ベッドの中で夕食を取り、うとうとしているところに、パジャマに着替えたレストレードが至極当たり前のようにベッドに潜り込んできた。  
『おやすみ。』  
　マイクロフトの抗議には耳も貸さず、レストレードはあっという間に眠り込んでしまった。マイクロフトは唖然としながらも、自身も睡魔に負け、寝場所を移動することはしなかった。  
  
　誰かと共に眠るのは、シャーロックの幼いころ以来である。しかし、キングサイズのダブルベッドは大人の男が二人並んでも余裕はあった。間を空け、背中を向けて眠ったはずである。  
　しかし今、マイクロフトは、彼の首筋に頬を寄せ、腰を抱き、脚を絡ませて横たわっていた。  
  
　温かい体温。筋肉質の幅の広い背中。首筋から香る石鹸の匂いは、客用寝室のバスルームに備え付けてあるものだ。  
  
　このまま彼の温かみを感じていたい。  
  
　その思いを自覚して、マイクロフトの鼓動が早くなった。離れなければいけない。彼の目が覚めないうちに。彼に気づかれる前に。  
  
　規則正しい寝息に注意を払いながら、回していた腕を外し、密着していた身体を離した。そのままベッドから抜け出す。  
  
　薄明かりの中のレストレードの寝顔は、穏やかで満ち足りた様子だった。銀髪の混ざった髪は四方に跳ねていて、その色だけが少年じみた顔を裏切っている。  
  
　ううん、と彼が寝返りを打った。飛びのいて様子を見る。目覚めそうな気配を感じてマイクロフトはバスルームに逃げ込んだ。  
　鏡に写る顔は淡い朱色に染まっていた。少しはだけたパジャマの襟元から、レストレードがつけた赤い徴がいくつもくっきりと見えた。  
  
　ほとほとと、バスルームのドアが叩かれて、マイクロフトは凍りついた。  
「おはよう。下で朝食を作って待ってるからな。」  
　ドアの向こうからレストレードが声をかけてきた。返事もできずにいると、寝室のドアが開き、そして閉まる音がした。マイクロフトはその場にしゃがみこみそうになった。  
  
　立ち直ってシャワーを浴び、いつものように身支度を整える。コートとアタッシュケースを手に食堂に降りると、レストレードが手持ち無沙汰な様子で待っていた。  
「１時間だ、マイクロフト。またぶっ倒れたんじゃないかと思ったぞ。」  
　トーストが冷めちまったとレストレードが文句を言う。  
「３日ぶりに外出をするのだ。このくらい時間がかかるのは当然だ。」  
　１時間は通常の朝の身支度にかかる所要時間であることは黙っておく。レストレードならばシャワーを入れても１５分もかからないだろうが。  
  
「食事をする時間はあるのか。」  
「７時に迎えの車が来る。」  
「あと３０分しかないじゃないか。」  
「紅茶があればいい。」  
「馬鹿野郎。これくらいは食べていけ。」  
　テーブルについたマイクロフトに、レストレードがトーストとスープを押し付けてきた。  
　馬鹿呼ばわりされるのは昨日から２度目だ。  
「紅茶も淹れてやるから。」  
  
　キッチンに行くレストレードの背中を見送って、マイクロフトはスープを口に運んだ。魚のブイヨンをベースに千切りにした野菜が入っている。昨日のスープは香味野菜のブイヨンだった。レストレードの料理のレパートリーは意外に豊かである。  
  
　コーヒー豆を挽く音が聞こえ、しばらくして、左手に紅茶、右手にコーヒーの入ったマグを持ってレストレードが戻ってきた。紅茶はダージリンのファーストフラッシュ、渋みの少ない若々しい匂いが立ち上る。レストレードも、テーブルの上に並ぶサラダや半熟卵を食べ始める。食べながら、マイクロフトが食事をしているのを目尻を下げて嬉しそうに見ている。  
  
　レストレードの顔から視線を引きはがして、マイクロフトは立ち上がった。時計を見て時間を確かめ、コートを着、玄関ホールで傘を持つ。レストレードはマグを持ったまま玄関までついてきた。  
「俺は８時に出たいんだが。戸締りはどうしたらいい？」  
「そのままでいい。鍵は誰かにかけさせる。」  
　玄関の外には既に黒塗りの車が待っていた。  
　後ろも振り返らず、マイクロフトは車に乗り込んだ。  
  
「おはようございます、サー。」  
　いつもはオフィスで彼を待つはずのパーソナルアシスタント―PA―が、車内で彼を待っていた。  
　マイクロフトは車を出すよう指示した。  
  
「手を振って見送っていらっしゃいますが？」  
　マイクロフトはふんと鼻を鳴らした。  
「彼が出かけた後のロックの手配を。それから、彼のフラットに監視カメラを設置するように。」  
「承知しました。」  
「それから―」とマイクロフトは続けた。「―この３日間の手配に感謝する。」  
「どういたしまして。」  
　PAはブラックベリーから顔を上げ、窓の外に視線を送る上司の横顔に笑顔を返した。  
  
  
　***  
  
  
　いかにPAが有能であっても、予定外に３日間も不在にすれば仕事は小山程度には溜まる。首相との打ち合わせもいつも以上に時間を要し、官邸を出た時には疲れを覚えていた。  
　マイクロフトは車の後部座席に座り、懐中時計が18時55分を示しているのを確認した。  
「急ぎたまえ。次の駐英G国大使との会談は19時の予定だ。」  
「申し訳ありません、サー。その予定はブラフです。」  
　マイクロフトはPAの澄ました顔をまじまじと見た。PAはブラックベリーから顔も上げずに続けた。  
「本日の業務は以上で終了です、サー。また倒れて休まれては困りますので、今月いっぱいは体調回復を優先するため、この時間でご帰宅できるようスケジュールを調整しております。」  
  
　初めから予定を空けておけば何か言われるだろうと思いましてとのPAの言葉にマイクロフトは両眉を上げて抵抗した。  
「では、ディオゲネスクラブへ。」  
「申し訳ありません。体調回復のためですので、ご自宅にお帰りいただきます。」  
　車はすでにケンジントンへ向かっている。  
  
「選択の自由はないのかね。」  
「倒れたという事実を反省していただいているものと信じております。」  
　そう言われればぐうの音も出ない。  
  
　自宅前で車から降ろされ、PAの挨拶を背中で受け流し、マイクロフトは不承不承、玄関の鍵を開けた。灯りが自動で点灯してホールを照らす。  
　あっと息を飲んだ。薄手の黒いコートがコート掛けにかかっている。  
  
　コートは以前から見慣れたものである。マイクロフトはキッチンに直行し、コートの持ち主がエプロン姿で包丁をふるっているのを見つけた。  
  
「おかえり。」  
「何をしている。」  
「ラディッシュの飾り切り。」  
　背を向けたまま悪びれずに答えるレストレードを、マイクロフトは睨みつけた。レストレードは、縦横に細かく切れ目をいれたラディッシュを数個、水の入ったボールの中に放った。実が開き、赤い皮が花弁を形作る。  
  
「どうやって入った。」  
「朝、出かける前にアンシアの使いってやつが来て、これで戸締りしろと合鍵を渡してくれたんだが。電子錠のパスコードも教わった。」  
  
　レストレードはラディッシュの花をサラダの上に散らし、次いでガスレンジの上の平鍋の蓋を開けた。軽くゆすり、うんと頷いて火を止める。  
「今日のメインは鶏胸肉の白ワイン蒸しだ。後は盛り付けるだけだから、さっさとコートを脱いで来いよ。」  
  
「グレゴリー・レストレード警部。」  
　マイクロフトは低い声を出した。レストレードはようやっとマイクロフトの方を向いた。  
「まだ巡査部長だ。復帰は来月から。それまでは暇なんだ。だから夜はここに来たいんだが。いいかな。」  
　小首を傾げて遠慮がちに微笑みながら、濃茶色の目を大きく見開いて、上目使いに見つめてくる。純真無垢な子犬のようだ。効果を熟知してそんなパピー・アイをしていることは分かっている。分かってはいるが。  
  
「いいも何も、君はもう来ているではないか。」  
  
　今月はあと１０日間ある。そしてPAは、今月いっぱい19時帰宅というスケジュールに調整したと言っていた。  
  
　マイクロフトは眩暈を感じ、親指と人差し指で目頭を押さえた。  
  



	32. Greg-17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg hugs Mycroft.

　セックスは双方向の行為だとレストレードは常々考えている。特に同性同士の場合は、快感を感じる部位は同じである。お互いを愛撫しあい、高め合い、交わり合うのに、上も下もない。むしろ、両方の立場を楽しまなければ損である。  
　とはいえ、相手の経験値が自分より乏しければ、まずは行為に慣れてもらうことが先決である。  
  
「明日から復帰だ。もう毎日は来れなくなるな。」  
  
　啄むようなキスをする。唇から顎、耳の後ろ。仰け反る長く白い喉を、丁寧に舌で舐め、跡がつかない程度に軽く吸う。閉じられた睫毛が吐息と共に震える。  
　  
　触れるか触れないかというきわどさで胸の突起をそっと摘まむ。それだけで強張る身体を抱きしめ宥めながら、舌と歯と唇と指先で両方の乳首に軽い刺激を続けると、殺しきれない喘ぎ声が薄い唇から漏れ出てくる。  
  
　キスも愛撫も、羽毛のように優しくする方が感じるらしいことは、この10日の間で分かっている。感じていることを表に出すのを恥じいる様子も愛おしい。  
  
　壊れやすい磁器を扱うように、時間をかけて丁寧にゆっくりと、触れ、撫で、唇を下へと滑らせる。立ち上がっている屹立の先端を舐めると同時に、膝を立てさせ、ジェルで濡らした中指を後ろに深く挿入する。指を折り曲げ、腸壁越しにその器官を探し当てて押すと、か細い悲鳴が上がった。しばらく刺激を続け、反応を見ながら指を増やす。始めは1本だった。今日は３本まで侵入させる。  
　この行為の行きつく先を彼も理解しているだろう。だが彼の中に入るのは、もっと日をかけて馴らしてからだ。受け入れた経験はあるようだが、何年、いや十何年は前のことらしい。彼を傷つけたくはない。少しずつ、開いていけばいい。  
  
　指の動きに合わせて腰がせつなげに動く。腿に緊張が走る。  
　掠れた声で、彼がレストレードの名を呼んだ。レストレードは身を起こし、身体を持ち上げて唇を重ねた。下半身を合わせ、互いの猛るものをジェルで濡らした手でまとめて握り込む。その手に細く長い指が重なり、共に動き始める。  
  
　互いの唾液を啜るように深く口づけを貪り合いながら、二人は行為に没頭した。  
  
  
　＊＊＊  
  
  
　事後の清拭は自分の役目だとレストレードは心得ている。使い終わったタオルをバスルームに投げ込んで、レストレードはマイクロフトの横に滑り込んだ。そして、彼の頭を自分の肩口に押し付け、抱きしめた。  
  
　10日前、初めてこうした時には、初めて身体を合わせた時以上に抵抗された。しかしレストレードは彼を離さなかった。マイクロフトがベッドから出ていくそぶりを見せたからだ。  
  
　人肌を恋しく感じることは当たり前だ。甘えたければ甘えて来い。  
  
　そう言う代わりに、レストレードは彼を抱きしめる。皮膚と皮膚を合わせ、彼が眠りに落ちるまで、頭を撫で、背中をとんとんと軽く叩いてやる。  
  
　この歳になって、何故にこのやっかいでややこしい年下の男に惚れてしまったのか。  
  
　色恋沙汰に、理論も理屈も入り込む余地はない。分かってはいるが、この男と関係を持つことは、傍からは正気の沙汰とは思われないだろう。  
  
　マイクロフト・ホームズに夕食を作って食べさせるから、今月のパブ・ナイトは延期する。そう告げた時、ジョンは電話の向こうでしばらく絶句していた。  
『……グレッグ？』  
　ジョンは、具体的な質問事項を全て、呼び掛けの背後に隠して尋ねてきた。  
『押し倒した手前、世話をすることにした。アンシアからも頼まれたし。』  
　耳にゴトンという音が響き、ジョンがモバイルフォンを取り落したことが分かった。　  
『悪い。アメリカの土産話はまた今度だ。とにかく来月、な。身体が空いたらすぐ連絡する。』  
『分かった。分かったけど……グレッグ、大丈夫かい。』  
『まあ、なるようになるさ。』  
  
　気を付けなければならない相手だということは、レストレード自身よく認識している。こと恋愛ごとに関してはレストレードの方が経験は上だとはいえ、身体の関係があるからと手加減してくれる相手ではないはずだ。とはいえ、この10日間で仲が進展したのは確かだと思う。  
  
　例えば。  
　指を絡めても跳ね除けられなくなった。  
　ソファに並んで座って肩を寄せても、緊張されなくなった。  
　日曜日には、レストレードのピアノを聞きながらうたた寝する姿さえ見られた。  
  
　普通は手をつなぐところから始めるものだが、順番が逆である。性的な営みはできても、日常の場において愛情表現を示されること、触れられることは、マイクロフトにとって狼狽するような体験であったらしい。  
　  
　無理強いはしたくはないが、ガードが下がってきたことをレストレードは喜ばしく思っている。  
  
「グレゴリー。」  
  
　急に呼びかけられて、レストレードは物思いから我に返った。マイクロフトは肩口から顔を離し、レストレードの顔を見上げていた。  
「ん？」  
「用件の３つ目は？」  
  
　レストレードはにっこりと笑ってみせ、マイクロフトの額や頭に口づけを何度も落とした。  
　マイクロフトの眉間に縦皺が寄った。  
「誤魔化すのはやめたまえ。」  
「ばれたか。」  
「当然だ。」  
  
　仕方ないなとレストレードは言い、マイクロフトを抱きしめたまま上半身を起こした。ベッドの上に座り直し、少し身を離す。身長はレストレードの方が低いが、座ると頭の位置は同じ高さにくる。レストレードにはそれがちょっと癪である。  
  
　ブルーグレイの眼を見つめながら、レストレードは、右の手のひらでマイクロフトの左の頬を軽く叩いた。ペチッという気の抜けた音がした。  
  
「以上。用件その３、終了。」  
　レストレードはそう言って、再びマイクロフトの裸の肩を引き寄せた。  
  
「これだけではないだろう。」  
　マイクロフトが耳元で呟く。  
「いろいろ、かなり、省略はした。」  
　赤味の少し混ざった柔らかい黒髪を指で梳きながら、レストレードは言った。  
「例えば？」  
「例えば、当初は２発の予定だった。」  
「君とジョンとで１発ずつか。」  
「ん。」  
「拳で、だな。」  
「ジョンの分は顎に。俺の分は腹に一発入れる予定だった。」  
「殴られる理由は？」  
「殴る前に言い募る予定だったけれど、それも省略した。」  
  
　レストレードは、頬をすり寄せた。  
「礼を言って殴って抱きしめようか、殴って抱きしめて礼を言おうか、順番に悩んだんだがな。成り行きに任せることにしたら、こうなった。」  
「ジョンの分はいいのか。頼まれたのだろう。」  
「さっきのは俺の分。ジョンの分はあいつに返す。自分でやれと言っておく。」  
「……グレゴリー。」  
  
　マイクロフトの額が肩に乗ったのを感じ、レストレードは背中を撫でてやりながらそっとため息をついた。  
  



	33. Mycroft-16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Texts from Sherlock

―『ダイエットは順調か？』  
  
　テキストメールの書き出しに、マイクロフトは顔をしかめた。このところシャーロックは、マイクロフトの要請どおり、週に一度は所在を知らせる連絡を寄越している。それは評価しているが、連絡してこない事項もあることをマイクロフトは知っている。  
  
―『きわめて順調だ。半島のテロ未遂はお前の差し金だな。』  
  
　シャーロックとマイクロフトが行っているのは、モリアーティのネットワークを引き続き維持している複数のキーマンを突き止め居場所を掴み、処理すること、そのために、ネットワークのうち主要なルートを浮かび上がらせ潰すことである。幹と根さえ断てば枝と葉は放っておいても自滅する。情報を分析してルートを浮かび上がらせ、キーマンを掴むことまでがシャーロックの仕事であり、ルート潰しとキーマンらの処理はマイクロフトの領分である。  
  
　世界で唯一の諮問探偵を自称するとはいえ、シャーロックは所詮は民間人である。ルート潰しとキーマンの処理には、血が流れる。  
  
　マイクロフトは、弟が人を殺めることを許さなかった。  
  
―『リバウンドに注意するんだな。分かりきっていることを聞くのは時間の無駄だ。』  
  
　本当なら、ロンドン郊外のどこかに閉じ込めて、情報分析だけをさせたかったところである。しかし現地に行かなければ入手できない情報もあり、入手すべき情報か否かの判断はシャーロック自身がその場で行うのが効率的であり、マイクロフトはシャーロックがイギリスを離れることを認めざるを得なかった。  
  
　国外に出ればマイクロフトの目は届きにくくなる。当初は慎重であったシャーロックであったが、このところ行動が大胆になってきていた。それと同時に、モリアーティの犯罪ネットワークの弱体化は加速度的に進みつつあった。  
　それ自体は喜ばしいことであるが、マイクロフトとは別のところで、シャーロックの情報を元にしたネットワーク殲滅行動が行われていることは明らかであった。後手に回って把握している状況からすると、シャーロック自らが手を下しているわけではない。  
  
―『心配してくれるとは有り難いことだ。差し金の使い方を間違えるな。』

　シャーロックの頭脳と行動力は危険因子であり、モリアーティ以上の犯罪者になり得る。故に、マイクロフトは何者になるとも分からない弟を、常に監視してきた。その監視の目が行き届かない今、シャーロックがマイクロフトのあずかり知らぬ行動をしているという事実は、不安材料でしかない。  
　それがイギリスの国益を損なうものであった場合、マイクロフトは弟を処理しなければならない。  
  
―『今度成果を見てやる。僕に指図するな。』  
  
　テキストメールのやりとりはいらだたしい。マイクロフトは電話をかけようとしたが、思いとどまった。音声でたしなめたところで、同じことだろう。  
  
　メールはそれきり来なくなった。頭を振って、マイクロフトはラップトップパソコンを立ち上げた。  
　次の予定はミーティング。開始時間まで７分あり、２分あればビル内のミーティングルームまで移動できる。マイクロフトは残りの５分間を、レストレードの姿を追うことに費やすことに決めた。  
　慣れた手順でレストレードの現在地を確認し、CCTVカメラの画像を追う。  
  
　レストレードは１か月前からロンドン警視庁犯罪捜査部殺人・重大犯罪捜査課の警部（Detective Inspecter）に復帰し、以前と同様にチームを率いて殺人事件の捜査にあたっている。  
　CCTVカメラは、KEEP OUTの黄色いテープの向こう側で采配をふるうレストレードの姿を捕えた。隣にドノヴァン巡査部長が立っている。  
  
『また俺のチームに入ってくれと言ったら、あいつ、泣きそうな顔をしていたよ。』  
　復帰した直後に会ったレストレードは、苦笑いをしながらそうマイクロフトに報告した。当然わだかまりはあったはずだ。しかし、カメラの中の二人からはぎこちなさは見えなかった。レストレードはどのように歩み寄ったのであろうか。相手の警戒心を解きほぐす彼の技を、マイクロフトは身を持って知っていた。  
  
　青いつなぎ姿の鑑識課の男がテープの向こう側の家から出てきて二人に歩み寄り、レストレードに何事かを報告した。ドノヴァンが男に笑いかけ、二人はレストレードを残してカメラの視界から歩み去った。  
  
　レストレードは少し背を丸めてコートのポケットに片手をつっこみ、片手で銀髪まじりの頭を掻き上げた。黒いコート、黒いズボン。昨日と同じ服である。口の脇の皺が深い。昨夜はヤードに泊まり、ろくに眠っていないことが見て取れた。  
  
　よく人をワーカホリック呼ばわりできるものだ。  
  
　復帰すると同時に、レストレードの日常は、以前どおりのせわしないものになった。マイクロフトも同様に、深夜早朝を問わない生活に戻った。それでも、レストレードは毎日必ずマイクロフトに電話をしてくる。時間が合えば、マイクロフトの自宅に来て夕食を作り、共に食べ、一晩を過ごす。  
　時間が合うことは週に１回あれば良い方である。直前に予定が変わることもよくあれば、会えても途中でどちらかが呼び出されることもある。最後に一晩共に過ごせたのは９日前だ。  
　  
　レストレードの視線がマイクロフトの操作するCCTVカメラを捕えた。口角を上げてにやりと笑ったレストレードが、コートのポケットからモバイルフォンを出して操作するのが見えた。  
　マイクロフトのモバイルフォンが、着信音を立てた。  
　CCTVカメラを間に挟み、二人はモバイルを耳に当てた。  
  
『覗き見もほどほどにしろよ。』  
　レストレードの声には笑いが混ざっていた。  
「犯人の目星はついたようだね。」  
『ああ。大した事件じゃない。もうドノヴァンが確保に向かっている。後はペーパーワークだ。お前さんは？』  
　レストレードがカメラに向かって小さく手を振ってみせる。マイクロフトからはレストレードが見えるが、レストレードからはマイクロフトは見えない。  
  
　マイクロフトは、先ほどシャーロックと交わしたメールを思い返した。彼の情報が誰に渡りどう作用してテロを未然に防いだのか、洗い出しておかねばならない。彼が渡っている危ない橋の前方も後方もクリアにしておくことも、マイクロフトの仕事である。それとは別に、通常業務は山積みになっている。  
「今日は会えない。」  
『またか。ちゃんと寝てるんだろうな。食事もしろよ。さもなきゃ、押しかけるぞ。』  
  
　自宅の合鍵は彼が持ったままになっている。返却は要求していない。返してもらわずとも電子錠のパスコードを変更すれば済むことだが、それもしていない。この状態が良いのか悪いのか、判断を保留にしたまま１カ月が過ぎている。  
  
『じゃあ、また明日、な。』  
　カメラに向かってウィンクが投げられ、通話が切れた。　  
  
　マイクロフトは、ミーティングルームまでの移動用の2分間がとうに費やされていることに気が付いた。  
　彼はPAに開始時刻を5分遅らせるよう指示し、ラップトップを閉じた。  
  



	34. Greg-18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I believe in Sherlock.' Greg meets John.

　ガラスのドアの向こうからディモックが覗きこんだ。レストレードは、両脚をデスクに乗せた姿勢のまま、手招きをした。鍵は開いている。  
「差し入れです。」  
　ディモックは、デスクの上の書類を脇に寄せて、開けたスペースにコーヒーとドーナッツを置いた。紙コップのコーヒーを持ってデスク前の椅子に座りこむのを見て、レストレードも脚を下ろし身体を起こした。  
「ありがたいが……なにかあったのか？」  
「妙な動きがネット上であるんですが、知っているかと思って。」  
「ネットで？俺がそっち方面には詳しくないことは知ってるだろう。」  
「ですが……『僕はシャーロック・ホームズを信じている』運動っていうんです。」

　レストレードはドーナッツを取りにいった手を、宙に止めた。  
「なんだ、そりゃ。」  
「シャーロック・ホームズの推理は本物だ、彼はフェイクではないと主張する運動です。ブログとかツイッターやフェイスブックで拡散しています。」  
　レストレードは、そのどれとも無縁でいる。当時の妻に焚き付けられてフェイスブックのアカウントを作ってはみたが、流れてくる言葉や情報を拾いに行く時間もなく、そもそも自分から発信するものも何もなく、ろくに仕組みも理解しないうちに、アカウントは閉鎖してしまった。そういうところも、妻とは合わなかったところだ。  
　ディモックがハッシュタグがどうのと説明を続けたが、理解する気も無く左から右に聞き流した。

「なんで、今頃になって。」  
「遡ってみましたが、彼の一周忌を過ぎたあたりから始まったようですね。」  
　ではもう２か月くらいか、とレストレードは逆算する。ネットの世界では半日もあれば情報は世界中に行きわたるそうだから、２か月という時間は決して短いものではない。

「で、俺に話してどうするんだ。俺にも一口乗れとでも。」  
「警部が御存じであれば、ネットの外の、このリアルな世界にも拡散している証拠になるかと。」  
「悪かったな、IT音痴で。」  
　レストレードはドーナッツを取り、ぱくりとかぶりついた。  
「誰が始めたのか、分からんのか。」  
「彼が解決した事件の関係者が何人か賛同しているのは把握しましたが、始めたのは彼らではないようですね。」  
「俺たちが頼んだ事件以外にも、あいつが関わった事件はあるからな。国内だけじゃない。俺たちが把握していない関係者はぞろぞろいるんじゃないか。」  
「一番可能性が高い人物を、ご存じでしょう？」  
　ディモックが首を傾げて送ってくる視線を、レストレードは居心地悪く受け止めた。レストレードはため息をついた。  
「分かった。当たってみるよ。」

  
 ***  
  
　シャーロックの黒い墓石の前に、レストレードはしゃがみこんだ。毎月欠かさず来ているが、花束はいつも供えられている。レストレードは萎れて変色している花束を脇に取りのけた。あらかたきれいにし終わってから、持参した花束を置く。  
  
　墓の前に胡坐をかいて座り、黒い墓石を睨みつけていると、つややかな墓石の表面に人影が映った。  
　振り向くと、ジョンがジャンパーのポケットに両手を突っ込んで、立っていた。  
「呼び出して悪かったな。」  
「いいよ。僕も今日あたり来ようと思っていたんだ。」  
　レストレードが頷くと、ジョンも隣に腰を下ろした。  
「先週はパブ・ナイトをキャンセルして悪かったな。」  
「僕も夜中に救急の呼び出しが入ったから、ちょうど良かったよ。アルコール臭い医者は信用されないからね。」  
　ジョンは、ノッティグヒルの診療所の他に、バーツの救急救命室にも非常勤で勤め始めていた。  
  
「キャンセルは、マイクロフトに会うためだったんだろう？」  
　レストレードは片手で自分の髪をかき回した。  
「ここんとこ、全然会えなくてな。時間が急に空いたというんで、会ってきた。」  
　正確には、アンシアから『自宅に強制送還するので、食事をさせて眠らせて欲しい。』と連絡が入ったためである。子守代わりに使われるのは嫌ではないが、疲れ果てたマイクロフトを見るのは悲しかった。  
  
「今日は？」  
「すまん。抜け出してきたんだ。またヤードに戻らなきゃならん。」  
「そうまでして僕を呼び出したってことは、墓参り以外に用があったんだろう？」  
　レストレードは口を開く前に５秒ほどためらった。  
「ネットの『僕はシャーロック・ホームズを信じている』運動って知ってるか？」  
　ジョンがくくっと笑った。  
「グレッグまで知ったということは、相当メジャーになった証拠だな。」  
「俺はやっぱりそういう指標なんだな。」  
「自覚はあるんだ。」  
「ディモックからも言われた。」  
「なんだ、彼が教えたのか。じゃ、まだまだということだな。」  
  
　レストレードはジョンを横目で睨んだ。  
「ジョン。やはりお前が犯人か。」  
　ジョンは口を尖らせた。  
「犯罪みたいな言い方はやめろよ。それに僕はきっかけを作っただけだ。シャーロックが解決したおかげで助かった人は多いんだ。その人たちは、彼は本物だと思っている。僕は彼らに主張する手段を与えただけだよ。」  
  
「お前さんがそれほどITに詳しいとはな。」  
　ジョンは仰け反って笑い始めた。  
「グレッグ。こいつはITなんて御大層なもんじゃない。雨だれ打ちしかできない僕にできる程度のことさ。」  
　ジョンの笑いの発作が治まるのを、レストレードは辛抱強く待った。  
  
「こんなことを始めた理由は――」  
「分かってるだろう。じっとしていられない。」  
　ジョンは顎の先で墓石をさした。  
　レストレードは頷いた。  
  
　二人は並んだまま、しばらく無言で黒い墓石を見つめていた。  
  
「なあ、グレッグ。僕たちはどうしてここにいるんだろうな。」  
　ジョンがぽつりと言った。  
  



	35. mycroft-17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycrof feels jealousy.

　あの貴族がロンドンにいる。  
　  
　届いた報告に、マイクロフトは眉間に皺を寄せた。  
　レストレードの元上官であるあの男は、イングランド貴族でありながら、生活の拠点はニューヨークに置いている。ロンドンと距離があることに多少は安心感があったものの、ニューヨークに派遣されていた間、レストレードは彼の家に居候していた。マイクロフトにとって無視できない存在であった。  
　  
　報告は、その男のプライベートジェット機が２時間前にロンドン郊外のルートン空港に到着し、男が市内のホテルにチェックインしたという内容であった。そして、レストレードがすでに帰宅していることを、マイクロフトは知っていた。  
  
　マイクロフトの手は、モバイルフォンでレストレードの番号を呼び出していた。コール２つで応答したレストレードが名乗るのももどかしく、マイクロフトは言った。  
「これから会えないか。」  
『なにかあったのか？』  
　レストレードの反応に、マイクロフトは我に返った。昼間彼から連絡があった時に、今夜は会えないと先に言われていたのだ。その時は仕事の関係だろうと聞き流していた。  
「いや……時間が急に空いたので……。」  
　マイクロフトは口ごもった。口ごもる？マイクロフト・ホームズが？  
『あ……。すまん。今夜は先約があるんだ。明日、明日はどうだ。』  
　電話の向こうで、レストレードが狼狽している。  
「いや、いい。」  
　それしか言えず、マイクロフトは通話を切り、モバイルをデスクの上に落とした。そして、気が付いた。  
  
　自分の方から会いたいと言ったのは、初めてだった。  
  
　マイクロフトは両手で顔を覆った。衝動的な行動をしたことに恥じ入る気持ちと同時に、どうしても抑えられない醜い感情を自覚した。  
　ジョン・Ｈ・ワトソンとの約束はキャンセルしたのに、あの貴族との約束は自分より優先するのか。

　しばらく逡巡した後、マイクロフトはラップトップを操作した。レストレードのフラットのリビングに仕掛けてある隠しカメラの映像を画面に呼び出す。  
  
　レストレードはソファに座って、手に持つモバイルフォンを眺めていた。着ているのは、マイクロフトが見たことのない濃紺のデザイナースーツ。銀髪混じりの髪には櫛が入り、撫でつけられている。やがて彼はモバイルフォンを内ポケットに入れ、立ち上がり、玄関の方へと歩いて行った。ウェストを軽く絞った裾の狭いVラインのスーツは、レストレードの体格に良く合っている。  
  
　マイクロフトはフラットの入口が映るCCTVカメラの映像を呼び出した。レストレードが出てくる。カメラの視界の外から白塗りのロールスロイスが画面に入ってきて、フラットの正面に滑らかに止まった。運転手が降りてきて後部座席のドアを開ける。レストレードは運転手に笑顔を見せて乗り込んだ。  
  
　PAが入ってきて来客の到来を告げたが、マイクロフトは手を振って彼女を追い払った。  
  
　CCTVカメラを切り替え、ロールスロイスの行方を追う。  
　シティの対岸、開発の進むサザーク。夜の灯りがガラス張りのビル群に煌めく。  
　テームズ川を見下ろす４つ星ホテルの前で、白塗りの車は止まった。ドアマンが駆け寄り、降り立ったレストレードを案内する。  
  
　ホテルの名を確かめるまでもない。マイクロフトは荒々しくラップトップを閉じた。  
  
  
 ***

　問いた気なPAの視線が厭わしくなって、マイクロフトはディオゲネス・クラブに逃げ込んでいた。ケンジントンの自宅に戻る勇気は無かった。  
　この３か月で、自宅にはレストレードの存在が染みついていた。客用寝室のクローゼットにはレストレードの着替えが置かれ、キッチンの調理器具はレストレードの使いやすいように並べ直されている。ピアノの上には楽譜が土曜日から放置されたままだ。  
  
　午前２時である。クラブルームには他に誰もいない。クラブの使用人たちは呼ばなければ来ない。マイクロフトは目を閉じ、椅子の背に身をもたせ、何十回目かのため息を細くついた。膝を抱えて丸くなりたかったが、さすがに自尊心がそれは拒んだ。  
  
　ドアが開き、空気が流れる気配がした。マイクロフトは目を閉じたまま動かなかった。厚手の絨毯は、近づいてくる足音を消す。  
　馴染んでしまった気配が、マイクロフトの前に立った。丸１分が経過した後、マイクロフトの頬に暖かい手が触れた。マイクロフトは顔を背けて、手を振り払った。  
  
「マイクロフト。」  
　囁くようなレストレードの声は、沈黙が定めの部屋にはスキャンダラスだった。マイクロフトは目を開き、見下ろすレストレードの視線に相対した。  
「マイクロフト。」  
　２度目の呼び掛けは、大きく深く響いた。マイクロフトは立ち上がった。他には誰も居ないとはいえ、伝統を破ることは憚られた。しかし奥の談話室に落ち着く気もなかった。  
　ついてくるレストレードを意識しながら、マイクロフトは傘を持って玄関ホールに向かった。玄関ポーチ、道路へ降りる階段の上で立ち止まり、向き合う。  
  
　レストレードはボタンダウンの白いシャツと黒いズボンにコートを羽織ったいつもの姿だった。安物の石鹸の匂いがする。髪も乾ききっていない。シャワーを浴び、普段の服装にわざわざ着替えてから来たことが、マイクロフトをいらだたせた。  
  
「何の用だ。」  
「会えないかとお前が言ったから。用事は済んだ。」  
　長い睫毛とくっきりとした二重瞼がマイクロフトを気忙しげに見つめる。用事という言葉に、いらだちが募る。  
「恋人のところへ戻ったらどうだ。」  
　考える前に、言葉が口から出ていた。レストレードが目を瞠って息を飲み、やがて、合点がいったというように、あぁと頷いた。  
「彼はただの友人だ。退役してからずっと。恋人だって別にちゃんといる。」  
「あの男には、今、そんな存在はいない。」  
「調べたのか。」  
　レストレードの大きな目が瞬きをし、ついでふっと笑った。  
「嬉しいね。やっぱり妬いてくれていたわけだ。」  
  
　マイクロフトは一瞬、彼の能天気さに憤りを覚えた。  
「王室にも出入りする立場の人間が国外で何をしているか、把握するのは当然だ。」  
「あいつの相手は、出身国が旧態依然で、ゲイだと分かると立場が難しくなるんだ。だからあいつも交際をひた隠しにしている。英国政府なんぞに掴めるわけがない。」  
　マイクロフトは傘の柄を握りしめた。  
「グレゴリー・レストレード。君は女王陛下を愚弄するのか。」  
「飛躍するなよ。だいたい、お前さんだって万能じゃないんだ。」  
　マイクロフトは手の中で傘の柄を向きを変え、傘の先端をレストレードの喉元に突き付けた。レストレードは立ち尽くした。その顔に書かれた彼の感情を読み取るのは容易だった。困惑。そして、同情あるいは憐憫。ついで、罪悪感。  
  
「すまん。言い過ぎた。」  
　レストレードが半歩前に出た。石突きの先が喉仏の下に当たる。また小さく一歩。喉に上向きに食い込む。柄を握る手に反力がかかる。レストレードは少し顔をしかめたまま、さらに前に踏み出そうとした。  
　マイクロフトは傘の柄から手を離した。音を立てて落ちた傘はそのままに、レストレードに背を向け、深夜の道に飛び出していた。  
　　  
  
　***  
  
　  
　車を呼び、ケンジントンの自宅に戻った時には午前３時を過ぎていた。  
　２階の書斎に直行し、セキュリティシステムで、玄関の電子錠のパスコードを変更した。  
　感情の赴くままに行動したことは自覚していた。だが、操作を終えてもまだ、羞恥心よりも妙な高揚感が上回っていた。  
  
　３階に上がり、ベッドルームのドアを開けた途端、マイクロフトは危うく叫び声を上げるところだった。  
  
　窓際の椅子に高々と脚を組んで座っているのは。  
  
「シャーロック。」  
　１年３か月ぶりに肉眼で見る弟は、脱色した伸ばし放題の髪と無精ひげにジーンズ、革のジャンパーとブーツ姿で、時代遅れのヒッピーのような姿だった。  
  
「いつ戻ってきた。」  
　入国管理体制を再チェックしなければならない、とマイクロフトは心に留め置いた。  
  
「連絡している時間は無かった。モランがイギリスにいるという情報が入ったから、最速の手段で帰ってきた。半日調べたが、奴はアイルランドに潜伏しているらしい。僕もアイルランドに向かう。」  
  
　モランはモリアーティの片腕であった男であり、現在では彼の築いた犯罪ネットワークの根幹にいる危険な男である。そして、恐らくはジョンを狙った暗殺者でもある。  
  
「残っているのは雑魚ばかりになったからな。モランを押さえれば、犯罪ネットワークはおしまいだ。だけど、あいつは狡猾で凶暴で慎重だ。これまで居所を把握することさえできなかった。今度こそ、確保してやる。」  
　言って、シャーロックは立ち上がり、マイクロフトの正面に歩み寄った。顔色は決して良くなく、頬はこけていたが、透明度の高い灰色がかった薄水色の瞳は以前どおりに意思の力に溢れて輝いていた。  
　その目が、マイクロフトを探るように見た。  
  
「なるほど。ダイエットは順調のようだな。執心する相手がいると違うとみえる。」  
「なに？」  
　シャーロックはナイトテーブルに視線を走らせた。  
「ポルノ写真を後生大事にしまっておくとは、ね。」  
  
　意味が分かった途端、マイクロフトは耳が赤くなるのを感じた。若き日のレストレードの２枚の写真は、ナイトテーブルの引き出しに入れたままになっている。引き出しには他にも、弟には見られたくないものが常置されるようになっている。  
「お前には関係のないことだ。」  
  
　シャーロックは唇の片端をひょいと上げ、話題を変えた。  
「玄関のパスコードを変えたのなら、教えろ。電子錠を破るのは時間がかかる。余計な手間だ。」  
　マイクロフトは先ほど設定したばかりの８桁の数字を伝えた。シャーロックはふんと鼻を鳴らすと、スマートフォンをジャンパーのポケットから取り出し、操作を始めた。テキストメール作成、送信。  
  
「何をした。」  
「あんたの私生活には興味はないが、ジョンが絡んでくるとなると話は別だ。」  
「何？」  
「やきが回ったな、マイクロフト。恋は盲目という諺は正しいようだ。それとも年か。」  
  
　マイクロフトの背後で、ドアが開いた。  
  
  



	36. Greg-19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg knows.

　マイクロフト・ホームズの驚いた顔は滅多に見られない。レストレードは、唖然としている男に傘を差し出した。  
  
「忘れものだ。」  
  
　傘の持ち主が動かないので、レストレードは傘をドアの横に立てかけた。  
「パスコードの礼はジョンの情報で返せよ、レストレード。」  
　マイクロフトを挟んで、シャーロックが腰に手を当てて仁王立ちになって恩着せがましく言った。  
「毎週ちゃんと教えているだろう。」  
「それから、僕の居場所もジョンに黙っていること。」  
「それもずっと守っているし、さっきも散々聞いた。あいつに嘘をつかなきゃならん俺の身になってみろ。パスコードくらいじゃ安すぎる。」  
「残りはマイクロフトに請求しろ。」  
  
　シャーロックは、マイクロフトにちらりと視線を送った。驚愕の呪縛が解け、マイクロフトは弟に掴みかかろうとした。シャーロックはすいと身を翻し、レストレードの後ろに隠れるように回りこんだ。  
  
　間に挟まれた格好になったレストレードは、マイクロフトに襟を掴まれ、引き寄せられた。  
「いつからだ。いつから知っていた。いつから私をたばかっていた。」  
「たばかっていたのはそっちだろう。」  
　レストレードは苦笑いした。  
  
「お前がこいつの墓参りをした日のことを覚えてるか。お前は掛かってきた電話に出ようとして、モバイルのロックを解除したところで潰れたんだ。俺が電話を取ったら、こいつだった。」  
  
「君は驚かなかったな、レストレード。音声着信の履歴は消して、代わりに僕にメールを入れさせた。」  
　シャーロックが後ろから茶々を入れる。  
  
「『自殺』は偽装だと知ってたからな。バーツの歩道の血がジョンの靴についていた。その血痕を鑑識に回したんだ。ベッドに残ってたシャーロックの毛と一緒にな。明らかに別人のものだとさ。」  
  
「なぜ調べようと考えたのだ。」  
  
「葬式でのお前の様子からだ。何かおかしいと感じた。221Bやバイオリンのことも引っかかった。後でジョンから、シャーロックが嘘をついてまで自分をフェイクだと言い張ったと聞いて、自殺自体もフェイクじゃないかと考えた。ジョンの話を聞いたその足でベーカー街に行って、検体を確保した。」

マイクロフトは唸った。レストレードがジョンと接触したのは、「自殺」から３か月半後だ。それからすぐに「自殺」が偽装であると知ったとすると、今日まで１年近く、レストレードは沈黙していたことになる。  
  
「なぜ黙っていた。ジョンは知っているのか。」  
  
「なんで偽装したのか分からなかったからな。シャーロックがそうするのなら、お前がそうするのなら、そうしなければならない理由があると思った。だから、静観することにした。ただ、ジョンには話した。そうしなければ、あいつはどうにかなってしまいそうだった。」  
  
　ジョンが立ち直ったのは、その事実を知ったからだ。  
  
「モリアーティのことはジョンから詳しく聞いた。犯罪コンサルタント活動ってやつもな。ヤードの組織犯罪課の美術特捜班をこいつが手伝っていたのは知ってるよな。美術特捜班を辞めてフリーランスで盗難美術品を取り返す仕事をしている奴がいてな、そいつから、しごく巧妙だった東アジアの古美術品密売ルートが消滅したと聞いた。摘発の仕方があまりに見事で、そいつが俺に言ったんだ、まるでシャーロック・ホームズの仕業のようだ、と。」  
  
　その男はニューヨークにオフィスを構えている。  
  
「ニューヨークに行ったのは、そいつから詳しく話を聞くためと、シャーロックを探すためさ。本当に探せるとは思っちゃいなかった。だけど、ジョンが黙って待ってはいられないと言い出してさ。ジョンを宥めるためには、俺が動いてみせなきゃならなかった。もちろん、収穫は無かったがな。」  
  
「墓地で私を待ち伏せた用件の３つ目はこのことだったのだな。」  
  
「いい加減、ジョンを抑えておけなくなってな。お前から直接真実を聞こうと思ったんだ。先にシャーロックから偽装した理由を聞くことになったけどな。だけど、こいつは、俺と連絡を取っていることをジョンには黙っていろと言う。その癖『ジョンはどうしているか』と毎週聞いてくる。これがばれたら、俺はジョンにぶん殴られるのは間違いない。」  
  
　レストレードは襟を掴まれたまま、肩越しにシャーロックを振り返った。シャーロックは鼻を鳴らした。  
  
「何度説明させるんだ、レストレード。脳細胞を使え。ジョンが僕を探し始めたら、僕が生きていることがモリアーティの残党に分かってしまう。そうなったらジョンが危ない。僕の居場所は全く分からないことにしておくんだ。」  
「説明すればジョンも理解する。ジョンが大事なのは分かるが、あいつの意思も尊重してやれ。」  
「君と違ってジョンは芝居が下手だ。マイクロフトを騙せるほどのテクニックは持っていない。ジョンには『僕はシャーロック・ホームズを信じている』運動止まりにしてもらう。」  
「人聞きの悪いことを言うな。俺は騙したんじゃなくて、黙っていただけだ。」  
  
「なぜだ。何故、私に黙っていたのだ。」  
　マイクロフトは絞り出すように言った。背後のシャーロックが口を開きかけたのをレストレードは身振りで制した。  
  
「すまなかった。だが、言い出せなくなった。お前が俺に知らせまいと思ったのなら、俺は知らないふりをしていたかった。いや、お前やシャーロックに騙された、意趣返しがしたかったのかもしれない。それとも、もしかしたら、俺を騙しているという引け目をお前に感じさせたままにしておきたかったのかもしれない。」  
  
　マイクロフトの両手がレストレードの襟から離れた。レストレードは顔を上げた。マイクロフトが背中を向けた。  
  
「すまなかった、マイクロフト。」  
「出ていけ。」  
  
　レストレードは肩を落とした。言いたいことは山ほどあったが、今は何を言っても無駄だろう。  
　シャーロックを押しのけるようにして、ベッドルームを出た。しばらく様子を伺っていると、罵り合う怒鳴り声が聞こえ、やがてシャーロックが出てきた。  
  
「君と連絡を取っていたのに気が付かなかったことが癪らしい。」  
「さっさとルートンに行け。ダブリンまでのフライト準備はできているそうだ。」  
「マイクロフトに顔を見せてから行けと言ったのは、レストレード、君だ。コーヒーの一杯くらい飲ませろ。」

　二人は１階に降り、キッチンに陣取った。レストレードがケトルを火にかけ、キリマンジャロの深煎り豆を挽く。  
「君の伝手に頼ってイギリスに戻ったのも、あいつのお気に召さないらしい。最早の手段だったんだが。」  
「俺の元上官は鬼門なんだ。」  
「その愛人が関係する国際機関の情報部に僕が協力させていると知ったら、どんな顔をするかな。」  
  
　レストレードは挽いた粉をフィルターにセットし、上から熱湯を細く垂らした。６０秒蒸らす。  
「俺はそっちの方はあずかり知らん。彼の愛人が国際機関の大物だってことくらいしか俺は知らないし、それ以上は知りたくもない。大体、お前が情報を流して手伝わせている相手は、イギリス政府とその情報部の他に、いったい幾つあるんだ？」  
「さてね。用件限定の連携だ。この件が終わったら、自然消滅するさ。」  
  
　熱湯を回すように垂らして、コーヒーをドリップする。ふくふくと粉が膨らみ、濃厚な香りが立つ。  
「時々、お前が、モリアーティに代わって犯罪ネットワークの長に納まるんじゃないかとひやひやするぞ。」  
「そんなことをしたら、ジョンに嫌われる。」  
「分かっているなら安心だ。」  
　レストレードはマグカップふたつにコーヒーを注いだ。砂糖をふたつ入れた方をシャーロックに渡すと、シャーロックは両手で抱きかかえるようにマグを持った。上目使いにレストレードを見る。  
  
「レストレード。ジョンとマイクロフトのことを、頼む。」  
「全部終わらせて戻ってきてから、自分でやれ。」  
  
　戻れない可能性を、二人はコーヒーと共に飲みこんだ。  
  
　レストレードは１階のキッチンの窓から、シャーロックが裏庭から出ていくのを見送った。  
「さて、と。」  
　レストレードは時計を見、冷蔵庫のドアを開けて食材を確認した。朝食の支度をする時間は、ある。  
  



	37. mycroft-18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft acts.

―『拗ねるのもいい加減にしろ。と、僕に言われるのは情けないと思わないか。』  
  
　シャーロックの容赦ないテキストメールに、マイクロフトはモバイルを壁に投げつけたくなった。  
  
―『朝食を作ってもらった礼が、パスコードの再変更とは、子供じみている。』  
―『彼が不機嫌だと、ジョンの様子を教えてくれなくなる。』  
―『ジョンの様子が分からなければ、僕の調子が悪くなる。』  
―『僕の調子が悪ければ、作戦はうまくいかない。』  
―『だから彼の機嫌を取れ。』  
―『花を貰ってもまだ拗ねるか。』  
  
　マイクロフトは、デスクの上の鉢植えを睨んだ。薄紫色の小さなクロッカスが一輪、慎ましげに花を咲かせている。レストレードから届いたのだ、とPAが置いたのは2日前だ。  
  
『花に罪はありませんし、そもそも警部にも罪はありませんわ。』  
  
　レストレードびいきのPAも容赦はない。  
　マイクロフトとて、自分の行動が子供じみたものであることは承知している。シャーロックの死の偽装についてレストレードに謝り、レストレードがシャーロックと秘かに連絡を取っていたことを黙って受け入れてしまえばよいはずだ。二人の交流は、状況を悪化させる要因ではないのだから。  
  
　取るべき手段を判断し、行動するという当たり前のことが、レストレードが関わるとできなくなる。できないことに、恐怖を感じる。判断と行動が結びつかなければ、悲惨な結末ともなりうる。感情が両者を結び付ける邪魔をするのであれば、それは排除しなければならない。  
  
　排除するのは感情か、それとも感情を励起するレストレードか。  
  
　テキストメールの着信音がまた鳴った。マイクロフトは不承不承、メールを開いた。  
  
―『クロッカスの花言葉は知っているな。逃げたら嗤ってやる。』  
  
　マイクロフトは両手で顔を覆った。  
  
  
 ***

 

　レストレードのフラットは、ヤードから20分ほど歩いたところにある。狭いし古いけれど、どうせ独り身だし、近さだけで決めた。そう話された言葉の一言一句も表情も、鮮明に思い出すことができる。  
　  
　玄関の鍵は、ディンプルキーひとつだけだった。開けるのは造作ない。  
  
　マイクロフトは、人ひとりでいっぱいになる玄関から奥に足を踏み入れた。リビングともダイニングともつかぬ一室。ソファと大き目のローテーブル、テレビと書棚。家具はそれだけしかない。部屋はカウンターで仕切られ、その向こう側にキッチン。ベッドルームへのドアは開け放たれている。  
  
　レストレードはヤードで会議中だ。あと１時間は終わらないだろう。  
  
　ローテーブルの上には雑誌。書棚には法律書と小説とDVDが入り混じって乱雑に突っ込まれている。それとは反対にキッチンは整頓され、鍋や調味料の瓶が整然と並んでいる。シンクも空だ。  
　カウンターの上にはロディアのメモ帳が置いてあった。オレンジ色の表紙をめくると、レストレードの走り書き。  
  
　―エピスクールブイヨン（香味野菜）かフェメ・ド・ポワソン（魚）  
　―ローストよりポーチ  
　―ブラックペッパーは多め、粗挽きで。  
  
　ソファに座り、メモ帳のページをめくる。  
　  
　―アイスクリームのトッピングはスペキョロス・クッキースプレッド。ただし、月に１回だけ  
　―デストルーパー（ベルギーのクッキー）は一度に２枚まで  
  
　―ルバーブジャムはマミーの手作りしか食べない（レシピが欲しい）  
　―ネズミがカステラを作る話（翻訳物?）  
　―クマムシの話はダメ（why?)  
　  
　同様のメモが何枚も続いていた。聞いたのか、聞かされたのか。メモの中身は明らかにマイクロフトに関することだ。ソースはPAとシャーロックだろう。こんなやり取りを彼らがしていたことに、マイクロフトは気が付かなかった。  
  
「不法侵入とプライバシー侵害だぞ。」

マイクロフトははっと顔を上げた。玄関に通ずるドアからレストレードが半身を覗かせていた。  
  
「やっぱりもっと早く抜け出すべきだったな。花言葉通りに『お前を待って』いてやりたかったんだが。」  
　レストレードはつかつかと部屋に入ってくるとローテーブルの前に立ち、マイクロフトを見下ろした。マイクロフトは座ったままレストレードを見上げた。  
　探るように、互いを見つめ合う。マイクロフトは喉が強張るのを感じた。  
　  
「お前は、どうしたいんだ。」  
　レストレードの静かな声が、沈黙を破った。  
  
「私は――」マイクロフトは舌で唇を湿した。「どうすべきかは分かる。だが、どうしたいのかが分からない。」  
  
　ふう、とレストレードが吐息をついた。  
「どうすべき、なんだ。」  
「君との関係は、私の正常な判断に影響する。悪影響を及ぼすものは排除するのが順当だ。」  
「却下だ。」  
　マイクロフトは下唇を噛み、横を向いた。レストレードの視線が突き刺さるようだった。  
  
「俺のなにがお前の判断に影響するんだ？」  
　レストレードがローテーブルを回って、マイクロフトの前に膝をついた。厚い掌がマイクロフトの顎を捕え、レストレードの方に顔を向けさせた。  
「質問を変える。お前は、俺にどうして欲しいんだ。」  
  
　少し下から見上げてくる大きな焦茶色の瞳は、視線を外すことを許さなかった。その瞳に映る自分の顔は、泣き出しそうに歪んで見えた。  
「マイクロフト。」  
　レストレードの掌が顎から頬に移動する。指先が頬骨を撫でる。触れられたところから、温かみが流れ込んでくる。  
  
　マイクロフトの唇から言葉が零れた。  
  
「――私を不安にさせるな。」  
  



	38. Greg & Mycroft

 脱ぎ捨て、或いは剥ぎ取った服は床に落としたまま。監視カメラは外してガムテープでぐるぐる巻きにした上で、キッチンのゴミ箱に突っ込んである。  
  
 抱きしめている身体は汗ばみ熱を帯びていた。  
  
「永遠の愛を誓うなんて、結婚式限定の空手形だ。」  
　何回目か、何十回目か。レストレードは耳元で囁いた。  
「それでも俺は、お前を離さない。お前が望むのなら。」  
　  
　会いたいと言われるまで、１年半待った。  
「ことお前に関する限り、俺は気が長いんだ。」  
  
　レストレードは形の良い耳たぶを噛みながら、腰を揺らめかせた。  
「あ…ぁ……あっ、は……」  
　レストレードの身体の下で、マイクロフトは目を閉じ、喘いだ。レストレードは彼を背後から貫いていた。マイクロフトの顔は枕に押し付けられ、背はレストレードの体重を受け止めている。  
  
　指とは比べようのない質量を挿入した時は、苦痛の悲鳴があがった。しかし、この３か月の間少しずつ馴らしてきた身体は、レストレードから与えられる感覚に、ほどなく喜びを示し始めた。  
  
　レストレードは片手を胸に這わせ、もう片方の手でマイクロフトの屹立に触れた。先端を刺激し、ゆるゆるとしごく。  
「あ、もう、あ……」  
　マイクロフトの青白い身体は血が昇って紅に色づいている。レストレードは腰の動きを速めた。前立腺を掠るたびに、マイクロフトの口から声が上がる。普段より高い、動物的な声がレストレードの興奮を煽った。後ろから首筋や肩を吸いながら、繰り返し繰り返し、えぐる。きつい締め付けにたがが外れそうになった。ベッドのスプリングが軋る。  
  
　マイクロフトが身をよじり、口づけをねだった。レストレードは身体を起こした。  
「No！」  
　身体が背中から離れた途端、マイクロフトが抗議の声を上げた。  
「大丈夫だ。離さない。離れない。」  
　レストレードはマイクロフトの中から自分を引き出すと、彼を仰向けにして脚を開かせ、再び貫いた。正面から覆いかぶさり、求められた口づけをする。  
　マイクロフトの脚がレストレードの腰に絡まり、律動に合わせて引き寄せる。片腕はレストレードの背中に回され、片腕は二人の身体に挟まれる自分の屹立を掴んだ。唇は貪欲にレストレードを捉え、舌を絡ませる。  
  
　もっと、という小さな声が、口づけの合間にマイクロフトの口から零れた。もっと。もっと。もっと。  
　命令であり要求であり哀願だった。  
　レストレードは小さく笑みを浮かべた。望まれるままに口づけ、熱をたたき込む。どこまでが自分でどこからが彼なのか、分からないくらいに彼と融け合ってしまいたかった。  
「お前だけだ。」荒い呼吸の中で何度も何度も繰り返す。「お前だけだ。」  
  
　レストレードの下で、熱い身体が震え、硬直した。その締め付けにレストレードも耐えられず、二人はほぼ同時に絶頂を迎えた。


	39. Mycroft & Greg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finale

　顔や髪にこびりついていた生クリームとチョコレートクリームをシャワーで洗い落とすのには時間がかかった。マイクロフトはシルクのパジャマの上に青いナイトガウンを羽織り、バスルームを出た。ローションを顔や身体に塗り込んだが、まだバニラエッセンスやカカオの匂いがついているような気がする。  
　１階に降りて、居間のソファに座っているレストレードの顔を覗き込む。先にシャワーを使ったレストレードは素肌の上に青いバスローブというしどけない恰好だ。  
　レストレードは情けなさそうに肩をすくめ、顎に当てていた氷嚢をマイクロフトに渡した。顎の腫れは青黒い色に変わりつつあった。  
  
　マイクロフトはキッチンに行って、溶けかけた氷嚢の氷を入れ替えた。ついでにカットグラスにも氷を入れ、シングルモルトを注いだ。グラスふたつと氷嚢を持って居間に戻る。  
　氷嚢とグラスを渡されたレストレードは、ため息をついた。顎が痛むのであまりしゃべりたくないのだ。  
  
　マイクロフトはグラスを持ったまま暖炉の傍に立った。炎の暖かさは、とりわけこの３か月の緊張とここ数日の混乱の後では、何物にも代えがたかった。  
「マイクロフト。」  
　呼び掛けに振り向くと、レストレードが両腕を広げてみせた。マイクロフトは一瞬ためらいを見せたものの、微かに口角を上げて目を細め、レストレードの隣に腰を下ろすと彼の肩口に頭をもたせ掛け、腕の中に納まった。  
  
「疲れた？」  
　レストレードが耳元で囁くように聞いた。  
「疲れた。」マイクロフトは素直に認めた。「だが、これで終わった。」  
  
　レストレードの指がマイクロフトの髪を梳いた。  
「痛むところはないか？」  
「当たったのはケーキだ。痛くはない。スーツは駄目になったかもしれんが。」  
　レストレードは笑ったが、すぐに顔をしかめて氷嚢を顎に当て直した。  
「当分固いものは食べられない。」  
「元軍人のアッパーカットだからね。口の中を切らなくて良かった。」  
  
　クリスマスイブの今日、221Bでモランを捕え全てが片付いた後、ジョンは改めて、1年半ぶりに再会したシャーロックと、半年間シャーロックの居所を黙っていたレストレードにパンチを一発ずつ喰らわせた。二人とも逃げる気はなかったので、拳は顔面にクリーンヒットした。  
　ジョンはマイクロフトには手は出さなかったが、代わりにハドソン夫人がマイクロフトにクリスマスケーキを投げつけた。夫人のコントロールは見事だった。  
  
「代わりのケーキは届けたんだろう？」  
　マイクロフトは頷いた。今頃は、シャーロックとジョン、ハドソン夫人の３人でテーブルを囲み、遅いディナータイムを過ごしていることだろう。  
  
　二人は、ぱちぱちと爆ぜる炎の音に、しばしの間、聞き入っていた。しばらくして、マイクロフトがぽつりと言った。  
「クリスマスイブの晩を誰かと過ごすのは久しぶりだ。」  
　レストレードは肩に乗るマイクロフトの頭に頬を摺り寄せた。  
「お前とこうしていられて嬉しいよ。」  
　マイクロフトは小さな声で私もだと言った。レストレードが喉の奥で笑った。マイクロフトは目を細めた。  
「そう。クリスマスイブだったんだよな。」　  
　マイクロフトを抱きかかえていた手が、バスローブのポケットに移動し、小さな箱を取り出した。  
「メリークリスマス。」  
  
　掌に乗せて目の前に差し出された赤いリボンのかかった箱を、マイクロフトは凝視した。  
「私に？」  
　レストレードがまた笑った。  
「もちろん。」  
　マイクロフトは身じろぎした。  
「グレゴリー、私は……。」  
「分かってる。それどころじゃ無かったのはお互い様だ。俺のは本当にたまたま、通りすがりの店先で見かけて、お前にあげたいと思っただけだから。」  
　だから、遠慮なく受け取ってくれ。  
  
　マイクロフトは、おずおずと箱を受け取った。ごく軽い。  
「中身の推理なんかしないで、すぐ開けてくれよ。」  
「シャーロックと一緒にしないでくれ。」  
　言いながら、マイクロフトはリボンと包みを解いた。紙の箱の中には、パラフィン紙の包み。それを開くと、金色の鎖が現れた。  
  
　マイクロフトは息をのんだ。  
　金無垢の懐中時計用のチェーン。両端はシングルの鎖で、間を複雑な輪の組み合わせの鎖がダブルで繋いでいる。シングルとダブルのつなぎ目２箇所とダブルチェーンの中央に、細かい彫りの入った飾りが配置されている。中央の飾りの彫りはライオン、他のふたつにはユニコーンが彫られていた。100年は経っているであろう、アンティークだ。  
  
「小さいけど、豪華だろう。飾りもお前らしいし。お前の懐中時計は小ぶりだから、合うと思ったんだ。」  
　何も言わないマイクロフトの顔を、レストレードは心配げに見やった。  
　マイクロフトは深呼吸した。瞬きをし、溢れそうになった涙を押しとどめた。  
「ありがとう。美しいよ。嬉しい。」  
  
　レストレードは破顔した。マイクロフトは鎖を握りしめ、身を一層傍らの暖かい身体に摺り寄せた。レストレードの腕が、擦り寄る身体をしっかりと抱きかかえた。  
　レストレードの呼吸が、心臓の鼓動が、喉の奥のおかしそうな笑いが、マイクロフトの身体に直接響いてくる。  
  
　マイクロフトは瞼を閉じた。ひとつの脅威は片付いたが、世界は今も動いている。それでも今は、この温もりの中で微睡んでいたい。  
  
　レストレードは口づけをそっと額に落とした。イブの晩とてもどこかで殺人は起きているだろう。明日からはシャーロックが「退屈だ」と事件を求めてまとわりついてくるだろう。それでも今は、この疲れ果てた男に温もりを与える役割に徹していたい。  
  
　二人は笑みを浮かべ、そのまま眠りの世界に落ち込んでいった。  
  


end


End file.
